RAVN a RWBY spin-off
by R.A.V.N the series
Summary: When a boy arrives at Beacon Academy, he find himself in an odd team, of all girls! While trying to fight grimms and deal with the girly drama, team RAVN unearths an ancient power and a deadly covenant hell bent on unleashing a godly weapon. When RAVN is tasked with taking down this armada, they will need to learn to put there differences aside, and become a true team.
1. Chapter 1:First Steps

**R.A.V.N**

(A _RWBY_ fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 1: First Steps

"This must be the place" said Rynn looking up from the creased white paper in his hand. The acceptance letter from Beacon said to be at this location for transport but there wasn't a bus or vehicle to be seen for miles. Rynn sighed and turned to the other students who all looked just as confused as him. After leaning on a large colourful summer tree for almost half an hour Rynn saw more students arrive only to have the same reaction as everyone else, until he noticed a distant humming noise. Rynn thought nothing of it at first but when the mysterious noise started to become louder. Rynn clacked his big olive coloured jungle boots to the oddly wide cement road and peered down to either end. He thought he was hearing things, frustratingly he yelled "what the hell there's nothing on the road!"

From within the crowd of students a faint female voice spoke up and only managed to say "up."

Rynn spun around and looked upward, as a large, hulking shadow casted over him. It only took him a second to realize this isn't a road, it's a runway! "Oh shiii..!" Rynn screamed, as he lunged and rolled to the grassy side of the cement path just in time as the massive airship screamed by. Despite the Obnoxiously loud engines the air ship hovered then landed as weightless as a butterfly, smooth and dainty.

Like an iron castle, the airship was massive. Its long grey coloured body was smooth and contoured with four massive blades like wings erecting from the corners of the ship. Rynn was last to enter the belly of this iron beast. As industrial as it looked outside the inside was luxurious and sleek, large arched windows in the cabin were clearer than crystal and had freshly polished bronze frames. The blue and bronze colours complemented each other seamlessly creating a wonderfully peaceful environment. It seemed as if the light was coming from every angle, between the surrounding lights and beaming sunshine the room simply glowed. The slow deep whooshing sound coming from the ship's beating wings seemed to drown out the small talk from the other soon to be students. Around ten minutes into the flight the silence was interrupted by a news broadcast on the holoscreen. Rynn didn't exactly pay attention to the news, but he made out something to do with the white fang group. Now he seemed to be drowning it out more than ignoring it. Something about the white fang bothered Rynn but before any thought was deepened a loud beeping sound similar to an elevator relayed over the room.

As the holoscreen flickered out, a life size ghostly figure faded into existence in front of the window. She was an adult lady in her what looked to be mid thirty's. She was wearing a dark violet business skirt and white shirt. Her glasses and pined up hair made her look very professional. In an assertive yet enlightening voice she projected "Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch..."

Everyone's heads turned simultaneously towards the holographic figure. All chatter and conversations ceased to exist until the only voice to be heard was her own. As she continued with her speech you could tell by the look on Rynn's that he was not looking at the hologram, but through it. He was too entertained by the unbeatable view of the city Vale. Rynn wasn't used to such a big collaboration of buildings; he grew up in the small town of Ridden only eight hundred large. Rynn had been to the city once before when he was young, but that was before his incident. As the hologram faded away into the air, the dust only visible though the sun's rays beaming though the window pane. The room rustled around towards the front side of the solarium. Everybody was gazing at something that must have been anything but a school, it had to have been a king's castle or a prince's palace. Beacon was nothing short of breathtaking; the greenery was bright and vivid as well as everything else.

The school looked like a small city, towers and buildings were scattered around what Rynn thought was the crown jewel of the illustrious academy towering over all was a single freestanding spire. Near the top was a space surrounded by a fence of stone columns, inside this space was five suspended emerald orbs giving off an insurmountable amount of energy and light. By the time Rynn was done gawking over the scenery, he felt the momentum of the ship shift into another direction, easily hovering sideways unto the cliff side. With a slight jolt of the airship, it is apparent it has stopped its flight. Following a large breath in, Rynn sighs out with relive as the hydraulic doors lift open and a gust of air kisses his face, Rynn says to himself, "I'm here... Heh, this is gunna be one hell of a journey!"

**Stay logged in for chapter two!**

**coming soon to a site near you.**


	2. Chapter 2:Impressions

**(A RWBY fan fiction series)**

**Written by: Gavin Riddolls**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions **

Stepping down the metal ramp Rynn gave a pat on the body of the airship as if to say "thanks for the ride". At the bottom of the ramp Rynn hesitated, and looked down staring at the thin plank of metal separating him from the school grounds of Beacon Academy. Just before moving Rynn whispered to himself "well better start this adventure off on the right foot." as he lifted his right leg to step down his foot movement was interrupted. Simultaneously Rynn's left leg slid beneath him, terribly causing him to tumble forward into a roll and kiss the pavement. "OUCH! WHAT THE..!" his sentence stopped, as he looked up towards the cause for his fall, he saw a face no one could be mad at.

Standing in conjunction with the sun was a beautiful girl with a massive violet lance hanging from her waist. She had a grey sweater similar to Rynn's minus the Beacon logo. With long brunette hair flowing out the right side of her hood it caught the wind and seemed to fly along with it. Unfortunately, so did her skirt. As she took a double take between Rynn and her flapping skirt, she blushed. Rynn knew what was happening as quickly as he could he blurted out "...it's not like that I..!"

Before he could finish she said something that escalated into a yell "p..p.. !" her leg lifted almost to her head and eclipsed the sunlight in front of Rynn's face.

"This is gunna be one hell of a kick" he exclaimed. The back of Rynn's head was pounding from the forceful impact of this girls foot, he was pretty sure she was yelling at him but the ringing in Rynn's ears was too strong to be sure.

As it started to fade away he stood up slowly and began to make out parts of her lecture. "Where is your mind? The gutter!? Maybe if you focused on other things I wouldn't have had to kick you!"

Rynn tried to explain himself "look lass it was an accident, I just tripped it's not like I..." before he could finish she poked him sternly in the middle of his chest with her index finger as she exclaimed

"My name is not lass idiot, its Veronica Massey but after this little incident you've lost the privilege, you can refer to me a ma'am." Before another word she spun and walked off. Rynn couldn't really blame her, it was embarrassing, and he would be angry too, but she didn't seem to be, Rynn noticed she wasn't stomping away or scowling, she was skipping and happy as if the entire situation never happened.

"Well she's one hell of a character." Rynn said to himself, he chuckled and walked off in his own direction, not that he knew where he was going anyway.

"This looks like the place." Rynn said to himself. Before him was what he thought was the grand hall, with all the students gathered in the lower court it made the room seem bigger. It wasn't squished, crowded or uncomfortable by any means; around the lower court were rings of chairs each at their own level that formed a semicircle around a main stage. The building gave off an old but new feel like a futuristic medieval castle. Tall arches and blue tinted lights only beautified the hall, faded Celtic symbols carved above the massive arches seemed as if created centuries ago. After admiring the architecture for a moment Rynn then heard the sound of a microphone's whine. His head quickly snapped to the center of the stage where stood two people, one of which he recognized as the hologram from the ship. The other person was a white haired man who raised his glasses and said into the microphone

"I'll keep this brief..." even from the back of the student horde Rynn could tell something was off, he wasn't making eye contact with anyone or thing in particular. As if in deep thought not paying attention to anything outside his head, "...I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy" he continued.

"Honest. I like that." Rynn replied with a slight chuckle to himself with crossed arms and leaning in the arched doorway of the hall; after a moment or two a familiar voice was heard in replacement of the man's. Miss Goodwitch stepped forward and announced that we will gather in the ballroom in wait for our initiation the next day. Just after her statement, students started to flood out the same door they came in like cattle being herded to the next field. Rynn stayed right where he was, not trying to be different but to observe. Rynn was taught to look over his surroundings, the people, and objects no matter the reason. Others always thought he was strange sitting in the back corner of a room staring at people and analyzing them. In the crowd of students Rynn saw one in particular that intrigued him. An averagely tall girl with blond hair no longer than her neck, while most students were in somewhat casual clothes patched together with some combat-esque features this girl was on another level. Protected neck to toe in a full set of exquiset armour that mixed of a knights and a samurai 's. Colours of White, black and trims of yellow covered the armour with great detail and precision, the armour fit to her perfectly as if custom forged for her, and her alone. Within the flood of students Rynn reached in to the crowd and pulled out a smaller fellow at the collare and asked him abruptly, "who's that girl in the battle armour?" using his other hand to direct the boys head towards her.

"Oh that's Namiko Yukimure," he adjusted his glasses and looked at Rynn "the warrior of the east?! She's the only female in the Yukimure family to ever be allowed to become a huntrace. She would tear you up bro!" Rynn took a double take towards the girl and finally responded

"I'm aint your bro lad" and practically threw the boy back into the crowd of people, and made on his way towards the ball room, wherever the hell that would be.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight at the Ball

**(A RWBY fan fiction series)**

**Written by: Gavin Riddolls**

**Chapter 3: Midnight at the Ball**

"How nice of them to put the ball room at the other end or the academy," Rynn sarcastically exclaimed. While he clicked his boots through the large doorway he stepped into yet another exquisite building. High arched ceilings, supported by decorated wooden beams with clear glass chandlers dangling from above. "Exquisite," Rynn thought as he spun around the center of the ballroom absorbing the area around him. From behind him he heard a close high pitch giggle. He wiped his head around with his body and scoured the room; all the people in the room weren't close enough to have made that noise. Rynn relaxed and turned back to his original path, and the next thing he knew he was nose to nose with a girl...who was upside down!

"You're funny," she said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Whoa!" Rynn exclaimed, he took a step back to get some space and tripped over a random sleeping bag falling to his bottom,

"How are you going to fight monsters if you're being defeated by sleeping sacks? Hehe," the girl spoke laughing upside down with her head tilted to the side. Like a possum she was hanging by what would be the animals' tail, she had a giant metal hook, it was of a brassy copper colour and ridged and sharp all around. The hook was braced around her right forearm and her legs were wrapped around like a bat on a branch.

"W...what are you doing up there?" Rynn yelled stuttering his words.

"Well what are you doing down there?" she replied flicking her short hair back and forth.

"Well this where people are supposed to be, on the ground where it's not so dangerous." Rynn said back pointing his finger and staring into her, brown eyes that seem to be so dark he mistook them for being black.

"You see" she continued, "If people are always in their safe zone and never go were they're not supposed to, too many things would never have come to exist or be discovered." she had a point, Rynn thought. Lowering his finger and rubbing the back of his head,

"Yeah I guess you're right," he replied after a solid half a minute of deep thought.

"So what's your name?" the girl said to Rynn still hanging about from the surprisingly strong chandler. Rynn cleared his throat, "I'm Rynn Evangail," he said sounding very official.

"Rynn?" the girl chucked, "isn't that a..."

Rynn interrupted, "a girl's name? Yeah, I know but I'm not ashamed of it." This time she didn't laugh, she took this quite seriously.


	4. Chapter 4: One Hell of a Morning

**R.A.V.N **

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 4: One Hell of a Morning

_"You can't save them Rynn! You'll end up like your father; did you ever wonder why she ran away boy?! she doesn't even remember you. SHE DOESNT CARE IF YOU DIE!"_

"SHUT AAAAAAHP!" Rynn screamed jumping from his sleep and slamming the decorative post beside him splintering it in two as shards flew around the room. The few people left in the ballroom stared at him for a short time, then continued to roll up there sleeping bags. Rynn clawed at his heart and his breath was erratic. "Again" he muttered trying to settle his breathing; he flopped back to the ground and squinted at the ceiling, clenching his fists.

"Are you alright, I saw you blow through that post." Rynn lifted his arm to block the morning sun from his eyes to see the voice of the one who spoke. The face of the voice was unclear but the glimmering white and gold amour was unmistakable.

"Yukimure, correct?" Rynn asked followed by a big yawn. She nodded; Yukimure took a few steps toward Rynn's laying body and replied

"Initiation will be starting soon if you don't go now you'll either be late or expelled before you even start." Rynn sat up and extended his arms out wide and let out a big stretch.

"Don't worry lass, I have it all planed out." Rynn said sitting up half awake.

"We'll be there, you are a possible team member for me and you shouldn't take this lightly." Yukimure muttered in annoyance with her arms crossed and standing sternly. Rynn finally stood up and only now did he realize how tall this "warrior of the east" really was. Not taller that Rynn himself but just enough to be parallel with each other's eyes. One fully standing Rynn said commented

"I said I have it all planned out, so don't worry yourself Yuki, just be on your way." Rynn began to roll his bag pretending as though the conversation has ended. "You're not very social are you? How do you expect to have a proper team or ever be a protector?!" Rynn dropped the items in his hands as if he all of a sudden lost concentration, Rynn stood there and blankly gazed down onto his fumbled items. Rynn began to remember flashes of his past, _"you can't go and protect everyone Rynn!"_ ran through his head. His pupils widened, his pulse began to race once more and his hands began to tremble. "I tried." Rynn whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked, facing his back and unsure of the expression on his face.

"Nothing," Rynn responded back "I just remembered something I forgot to forget." and he calmly stormed out of the ballroom and began his way to the weapons lockers, leaving Yukimure with nothing but an answerless riddle.

"Twenty, twenty-one, ah twenty-two." Rynn said to himself "come on out Gawain it's time baby" he muttered trying not to let the other hear him talking to his weapon. He creaked open the locker door and as the sun beamed in the glowing reflection from the metal went straight to Rynn's face. Rynn smiled from ear to ear and took a step back to admire his metaphorical metal mistress. Gawain was its name, it or, she as Rynn likes to refer, was his prized family weapon, the Gawain has seen and held Rynn's father's hand more times that his own son. It was a Claymore, the sword of the rolling hills, it had a cracked leather hilt long enough for two hands and a half, and equipped with the standard five and a half foot blade specially made from the men of the hills themselves, with a modern twist of course. Where the guard of the sword would be was occupied by a very different object. On either side of the blade sat a coiled up, retractable double barreled sniper rifle. The barrels would rapidly fold out leaving a half foot of blade at the end, acting as a sort of bayonet. As deadly as it is unfolded it is just as destructive retracted, for when coiled the barrel sticks out one side and when a swing is initiated the trigger can be pulled for an extra boost of momentum to heave the large blade. Upon this blade is a piece molded and forged, into the tip of the blade. A metal of an unknown alloy and colour, with a faint engraving spelling the word _"Coimheadair"_ a mysterious text from an old language of unknown origin. Rynn has attempted to see it translated but he knows no such person with the ability to read it.

Rynn grasped his sword, at the head of the hilt and swung it out ward, to hear the satisfying _"WOOSH"_ of air, as he runs it through the sky. And finally sliding it into the leather sheath on the back of his waist as Rynn stares into the small mirror on the inside door of the locker he mumbles to himself. "Whoa...ok...here we go, this is what you've trained for." he jumped up and down one or twice, and off Rynn went to the cliff. Both the headmaster, and that, Goodwitch lady were both standing together in front of a line of platforms with the beacon insignia etched on them. There were about fourteen or so of these squares and all other students were standing on them facing the headmaster, Rynn stood on one of the far left platforms and looked around at the others, farther right was the three girls that were arguing before, the princess, the blonde and the hooded one, along with some unknown others. As Rynn peered to his left three familiar faces greeted him, Yuki nodded, Alice waved happily. And that Veronica girl gave a slight gaze, and then returned her attention the front with an emphasized, "hmfh!" Then the head master and his secretary lady began to speak of team assignments and mission details about the relics. Then all the students began to take position, all of a sudden Veronica spontaneously fired into the sky! Down the line people were fired into the forest below. Then it came to Rynn's platform. He pulled his sword into an upward slash position, and focused on the launch, he bent his knees, and he lowered himself for takeoff. And whispered a phrase, taught by his uncle "Miadh, Raoineadh, Lonracas." then without a moment's notice...

**BAM.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plentiful Hunt

**R.A.V.N**

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 5: Plentiful Hunt

"_WHAM_" Rynn is blown into the air! Like a bullet from a barrel he bounded abruptly behind his fellow students. Once past the apex of his flight he balanced his sword on the metal of his boots and surfed it down on a forty-five angle, blasting the coiled rifle, downward, decelerating his decent. Once at the top of the tree line, Rynn spun the rifle hilt on the trunk of an evergreen, and dug the side of the blade into the wood, causing him to spiral halfway down the tree, and hoped down from there on. He wiped his head up and saw other students, soaring above Rynn's head. Rynn then slung Gawain back into its sheath, and began to jog in the suspected direction; it was times like this he thanks his Uncle Jay for the painful lessons on the wild and combat. As he continues his trek he came across a dreadful sound,

"AAAH!" a scream, it's didn't take a second for Rynn to kick into action. He dug his boots into the ground and bursted into the direction of the yell. Rynn darted into the thick brush, with a hand on his blade, and the other smashing the branches and twigs away from his face. In a small open patch, was a girl on her back with a massive Ursa gaping it's jaws over her, Rynn blew through the trees and brush, sword drawn, and bolting forward toward the Ursa. Rynn yelled at the top of his lungs, exerting a much force as he could muster, dragging Gawain across the rocky ground, sparking a trail behind him. Before the Ursa could respond Rynn slashed upward with gunshot for extra momentum, slashing the Ursa up the abdomen and through its entire body, and at this point the air finally caught up to speed of his blade. As the Grimm flew two different directions, it's exposed the damsel beneath the beast.

"Well, well, well. Ma'am" Rynn said sarcastically. As the hood fell off the girl, Veronica's tearful face welled up with annoyance, she walked passed him ignoring his existence and picked up her lance.

"You know we're on a team now right." Veronica said sucking back her tears. Rynn cocked his head to the side confused. He must have missed that part during the explanation at the cliff side.

"Well than why don't we..." Rynn was interrupted once again.

"Just because we are forced to work together doesn't mean we are going to like each other." Veronica was looking around on the ground for something. Rynn looked by his feet, only to see a violet set of headphones, he picked them up and held them out exclaiming.

"These yours?...Ma'am." she whipped around, stomped towards him and swiped them from Rynn's hand.

"Give me those!"

"You're welcome?" Rynn replied. Veronica spun around and began to walk off. "The temple relics are that way lass. I mean Ma'am." as Rynn points in the opposite direction of Veronica's path. She glared back and redirected her stride. "And if it makes you feel any better," Rynn began, "you can tell everyone that you saved Me." although Rynn couldn't see it.

She smirked, and mumbled under her breath, " Merci".

"What did u say?" Rynn said confusingly. But Veronica kept walking, once she was at the tree line, she stopped with one hand on her hip and the other holding the lance, swung over her shoulder,

"Well?" she exclaimed, "this is the only time in going to wait for you." Rynn smiled and began a light jog towards her.

"Does this mean I can call you lass now? Haha",

"Do you want me to kick you again?" she said sternly.

"No ma'am" Rynn responded as they made their way back into the darkened forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Bored Meeting

**R.A.V.N**

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 6: Bored Meeting

"So how long is yours? Mine's five point five." Rynn said breaking the awkward silence between Veronica and him.

"Ugh it's not about the size; it's how you use it. vous imbécile!". Veronica replied while pushing small trees away from herself creating slender path.

"Well if it's longer you don't get covered in blow back as easy" Rynn said back as he simply pushes his way through the foliage, instead of making a path like Veronica.

"Well if your weapon was designed parfaitement, that wouldn't happen." Veronica stated with a tone of sass in her voice.

"Ai then, oh wise one" Rynn sarcastically exclaimed flailing his hands in the air. "What's so special about that giant toothpick ya' got there?" pointing at the retracted steel tube on her waist.

"This is Lancelot. My...well...lance." Rynn chuckled but snapped out of it when he noticed the death glare Veronica was firing over her shoulder. Moments later they stumbled across an abrupt cliff, off the side of the forest, rocky, bare and jutted from the earth like shards of broken glass smashed on the floor.

"Well lemme' see!" Rynn said nudging Veronica's arm.

"O...okay" Veronica replied. Veronica grasped the larger end of the weapon and with a whipping action spun it from her thigh. The tube of violet metal slid out a smaller section, and then smaller, and smaller until at a length of what Rynn assumed was four feet the last section, a needle sharp point pierced the air. Then Veronica pivoted herself around and pointed her weapon off towards the cliff. From the third of the six sections of the lance it began to split. In four pieces from the tip, the lance peeled back like the mandibles of a mantis and exposed a large tempered barrel, rifled to the core. "Want me to fire?" Veronica said with a confident smile.

"Naah, I like surprises too much." Rynn replied he seemed more intrigued with the small pebbles he'd been kicking off the ledge Veronica thought. "Besides" Rynn continued, "we don't need any more uninvited guests curiously showing up to the party." Veronica nodded, and scoped for a way down,

"If we follow the cliff down could be on level ground in no time." stated Veronica. Rynn seemed to be squinting at something in the distance. "What is it?" Veronica asked. Rynn stood up from his crouched position, and pointed forward. "Look that looks like old masonry work up ahead!" Rynn announced

"where!?" Veronica exclaimed peering off onto the horizon.

"There! Where the big black bird with the red and white feathers ar...just a white feather...nope just a big black bird." explained Rynn holding his hand over his eyes, attempting to get a better view.

"Oui! Oui! I see it!" Veronica began jumping up and down.

"Well let's go, we're almost there!" Rynn screamed in excitement. And once again the two darted off into the woods unknown.

During the bush wacking and trekking Veronica and Rynn did, little opposition was met. But within the half hour, an opening poked through the spiraling trees. When Rynn and Veronica finally pressed through the final line of forested area, they found themselves to a glorious sight. Tall stone pillars wrapping around a cracked stone platform upon this platform sat an array of smaller pedestals. Some lay bare and others holding what seemed to be chess inspired relics. Veronica and Rynn both walked to the center of the platform and peered that the different displays of items, Rynn stepped towards one pedestal, and inspected the piece. He grabbed the platinum coloured rook. "A castle" he thought, "protection and safe haven" is what he saw in the piece so naturally he chose it over the rest. Veronica chose the white bishop; to her it was knowledge and taking a different path instead of the straight one marked out for her. From behind both Veronica and Rynn a small and young voice unknowingly projected out from the forest. "hehe! Good morning knight!"


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends, Old Habits

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 7: New Friends, Old Habits

"Good morning to you as well!" Rynn exclaimed "great to know you made it through safe Alice." Rynn spun around facing the short little girl as she skipped towards him.

"Ryyyynn!" Alice bounded towards him, jumping and grasping a hold of his body causing her to flail around Rynn like a top. When she landed back onto her feet she snuggled her head in Rynn chest.

"..Uuh there, there," Rynn said questionably as he patted her head and disengaged from the death grip of the small girl. "How did you make it through all by yourself?" Rynn asked with his head cocked to the side.

"I didn't" Alice responded "she did most of the fighting." she pointed to the edge of the tree line towards the sounds of snapping twigs and bending bushes. Emerging from the dark wood was an armor clad woman. Rynn immediately knew exactly who he was looking at in the distance. He waved at her and she responded with a nod as she walked toward Rynn and the others.

"Who's that?" Veronica asked stepping down from the ruins, relic in hand.

"Namiko Yukimure if my pronunciation is correct." Rynn relayed back to her over his shoulder

"Is she from one of the eastern kingdoms?" Veronica asked again.

"As far as I know" Rynn finished, and walked forward to greet Namiko. "You've make it through I see." Rynn exclaimed.

"Well this is what I trained for, why wouldn't have I." Rynn paused; he isn't used to such a serious person. Namiko walked right past Rynn's inviting arms and vocally ignored everything he said. _'Rude,'_ Rynn thought to his self but thought nothing more of it. Once the other girls grabbed their relics, the four of them circled together. Rynn took a step back began a speech like statement,

"Alright fellow warriors, we have acquired the relic and have proven our worth to Beacon Academy. Now it is time for our final stride towards victory, so load up, gear up, and prepare to move out, I'd like to be home for dinner." the girls nodded, and started to follow Rynn back into the forest singing.

Well I don't know what I been told,

But damn those grimms are mighty bold,

Grab your sword and bury 'em deep,

For their species we will reap...

After they leave into the overgrowth, a man appeared from behind a tree, an instructor. The man then smirked while looking at Rynn then vanished back behind cover unseen by the four trainees.

"There are the cliffs!" Alice exclaimed

"We're almost there lady's!" followed Rynn "and witch" he mumbled under his breath.

"HEY! I heard that!" Veronica yelled kicking Rynn in the back of the knee. Of course it hurt but Rynn was too busy laughing to really care.

"Stop!" Namiko quietly yelled. All chatter ceased, everyone went quiet and prepared to draw their weapons. A line of thick brush was aster, shaking and moving.

"We'll attack in formation from left to right on my mark" Rynn whispered, no one moved but he knew they understood. But something unexpected was heard, a whimpering. Out from the shadows came a young orange and white fox, bleeding from one of his paws. "Whoa hang on," Rynn said holding his arm in front of his friends, "it's just a wee fox." he held out his empty hand to the animal, the fox slowly made its way to Rynn's hand. "That's a good boy...girl…fox... individual," from behind the small fox and pair of mean red eyes loomed from the bush. Rynn's eyes widened "get down!" he screamed, he snatched up the fox and buried it into his chest. By this time, Rynn was batted off to one direction, and Gawain slicing it's blade into a tree of the opposite direction. Flying through the air, his back was thrown into a tree and Rynn hit the ground unconscious still grasping the small fox.

"RYNN!" the others screamed. Two colossal Beowolf's arched their backs up and balanced on the back legs, growling and teeth showing.

The first, and smaller of the two lunged forward toward the girls, Alice and Veronica jumped back avoiding the strike, but Namiko used the large round shield attached to the forearm of her left arm and pounced forward towards the Grimm, and dug the shield into the creatures rib cage. She pushed off the Beowolf reacting it to flail backwards. Alice regrouped toward Namiko, with hook in hand while Veronica sat back with her cannon at the ready. "Fire Veronica!" Namiko demanded. Veronica took aim, and let the first round rail through the air, creating a shock wave behind the projectile. The round skimmed the ragged fur of the Grimm's arm. The Beowolf peered back towards the girls after avoiding the bullet fired at it, only to be interrupted by an odd sight of an armored girl, cocking back her shielded arm as if to throw a punch, Namiko was standing a rough ten meters away from the beast and threw a fast punch, the shield than began to spin off her arm from a track on her armor. The round shield then began to expand in the air. Out folded triangular blades hooked at the tips. Acting as a glave it cleanly sliced through the leg of the Grimm causing it to scream and howl, as it fell to the ground. Next in turn Alice grasped the sharp end of her hook to the wounded Grimm's chin then jumped and pulled the hook backward hyper extending the neck back until all that was heard was a_ crack_ and then silence.

"We did it." Alice said with an out of breathe voice.

"Two! There were two of them!" Veronica yelled. Far to the right of them was a hulking beast looming over a tiny fox, yelping and barking at the Beowolf. The girls ran at the Grimm but we're too far to make a difference. Then from the left of the Beowolf a screaming voice was heard.

"NNAAAAAHHHH!" Rynn was storming towards the beast unbelievably fast. The girls couldn't keep up. Rynn lacking his weapon tackled the Grimm with all the momentum he could muster. The Grimm fell to its back with Rynn on top of it. It screamed at Rynn and Rynn yelled back into its face twice the volume of the beast twice his size. He began to slug the Beowolf on its head left and right, the creature went limp and silent soon after, but Rynn didn't stop. the others then approached from behind Rynn. They stood it shock, the Beowolf was obviously dead. But Rynn didn't seem to care, he kept punching it. Veronica stepped forward and spoke

"Rynn?" he spun his head over his shoulder. And Veronica caught the stare from his eyes. They were dead, no life, joy or consciousness existed. Veronica repeated "Rynn!" but this time yelled at him. He stopped, and turned towards the girls; blood stained the armor on his shoulder, and made his red hair an even darker shade. He stepped off the battered beast beneath his boots, and grabbed the fox and placed it in his hood. The entire time he avoided eye contact with the girls.

"Never again," Rynn said to himself. Veronica over heard, but was too hesitant to say anything. Rynn slid Gawain out of the tree, and stood inspecting the blade.

"Are you ok?" Alice timidly said, Rynn spun around as he expanded the rifle stock out and emptied the clip into the body of the Beowolf.

"Now I am." Rynn replied, "Let's go home," then he walked past the girls. And back toward the cliff side. The girls knew something was wrong, they could all tell by each other's faces. The rest of the walk back to Beacon was silent, awkward and concerning.


	8. Chapter 8: The Welcome Matt

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 8: The Welcome Matt

As the team reached the cliff top peering over were two instructors. In a silent linear path, the four approached the two figures, silhouetted by the late sun behind them.

"Congratulations students you all have passed the required initiation" one of the two said down to Rynn and the rest. "At 6:35 pm the welcoming ceremony will begin" the man continued, and then walked away from the group. The other teacher stood still for a moment longer, staring at Rynn.

"What." Rynn spoke with a slightly mocking tone.

"How long ago." the teacher said continuing to stare at Rynn.

"Huh?" Rynn replied in a puzzling manor.

The man turned to the sun and away from the group, "eh, never mind, you might not want to know" the teacher paused "...yet" he finished with and began his stride back towards the other teacher.

Rynn looked at the rest of the gang to the left of him, and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. The girls all had the same reaction, and thought nothing more of it.

"Arrruu?" the little fox exclaimed.

Rynn found this amusing, and began to laugh, like a virus the laughter spread through the rest of the team, thankfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Let's go girls, we have a ceremony to attend" Rynn happily said.

"Yaaay!" Alice responded jumping on Namiko's shoulders "giiddy up haha!" Namiko amazingly let it slide; she held her legs and began to walk forward.

"Just be careful." Namiko requested in a mono toned voice.

"Gotchya!" replied Alice with a giddy smile. Veronica was still standing with Rynn who was patting and playing with the small fox half in his hood and on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it and decided to not speak about what happened in the forest. Instead she took the time to look at him, even though Rynn is still practically a stranger to her she felt like she had some connection with him. She felt nervous, warm and protected even after the berserk experience she had witnessed previous.

"Well ma'am, we should probably catch up and go get cleaned up" Rynn suggested as he took hold of the wounded little fox in his hand, and began to walk off.

"Hey..." Veronica announced. Rynn turned his head and waited,

"Just call me Ve, ok?" Rynn smirked and straightened his head.

"Only when you start callin' me Lord of all things handsome! Hahaha" Rynn chuckled, and continued his stride. Veronica then insulted him under her breath, and then too began her walk back home with the rest of her new friends, and some.

Later that day, music and chatter filled the grand hall. A great number of students and staff alike were all prepared for the event. After a short while, the microphone on stage began to hiss, and then followed a familiar voice. Prof. Ozpin started calling the names of other students, and assigning them team names. Teams, like R.W.B.Y, and J.N.P.R. were created first in the list of students.

"Rynn Evangail" called Ozpin; Rynn hopped up on stage and smiled at the professor. Ozpin seemed to double-take to his list but continued anyway. Rynn then put on a lame face; he knew Ozpin was expecting a girl, as to be expected from his experience.

"Alice Kralle, Veronica Massey, and Namiko Yukimure, You all received the gold rook piece; you are all now team R.A.V.N. Led by Rynn Evangail." Rynn's eyed widened, and he awkwardly waved to the cheering crowd. They then walked off the far end of the stage, and back into the masses of people.

"I'm gunna go check on foxy outside" Alice stated then skipped away.

"Yeah I have to... well I have to go, be right back" Veronica followed and weaved through the wave of people. All that was left was Namiko and Rynn leaning on one of the large beams standing in the building. Namiko evened Rynn in height and build, even shorter white hair than him. She then leaned in and crossed her encased arms beside Rynn.

"You faked that smile and wave fairly well... but I can tell when someone is dishonest." Rynn accepted the fact and nodded back

"Why don't you want to be the leader Rynn" Namiko asked.

"You know what Déjà vu means Yuki?" Rynn asked back, she nodded.

"Let's just say it's would be good if that didn't happen again." Rynn then stopped talking. No eye contact was made in the conversation, but they both new how each other were taking the comments.

"Back" Alice said in the midst of a yawn. By this time most of the crowd had left their conversations and gone back to their newly appointed dorm rooms.

"Wanna go to bed Alice?" Namiko suggested, Alice shook her head side to side.

"Yep you're tired" Namiko then grabbed Alice and held her up in her arms. "Let's go home little one" she then finished. Rynn stayed at the entrance of the building sitting cross-legged with the small fox bordering on sleeping. Veronica silently came back into the then empty hall; she then heard a soothing voice, coming from outside the building. She peaked out the doorway and found herself out of the sight of Rynn slowly petting the fox. She than began to listen to the soothing song voice. It was coming from Rynn. It was almost angelic, pure and soft.

_"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling._

_From glenn to glenn and down the mountain side._

_The people burn and all the Grimms are calling._

_It's you, it's you must go and I must fight,_

_But carry my sword when summers in the meadow,_

Wh...aahh Veronica...I… I didn't see you!" Rynn startled said trying not to wake the sleeping fox.

"That was beautiful" Veronica responded. Rynn slightly blushed,

"Th…thanks it's my family's song, and don't ask for it to be sung, it's never been sung to anyone!" he then shook his head and quickly stood up forgetting about the fox, in his lap. He picked it back up and began to walk towards the dorm building, silently.

"It's familiar" Veronica said to herself, "but why..." she couldn't put her finger on it. She thought for a moment then headed in the same direction as Rynn humming the familiar tune.


	9. Chapter 9: Student Life

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 9: Student Life

Rynn found himself in an all-black setting. No walls, floors or ceilings surrounded him, he simply floated adrift.

"You never could keep me safe could you?" Rynn turned himself around in the air to be faced with a faint feminine figure. Rynn opened his mouth to respond but no words projected forth.

"Did you not care enough to let me stay?" the hourglass silhouette replied. Rynn's face was flushing red with intensified yelling, that continued to remain mute. Rynn was trying to run to this person, but had nothing to push himself through the void separating him and the mysterious person.

"Rynn...Rynn" it continued to speak.

"Rynn...Rynn!" Rynn jumped from his bed, snatching the collar of the figure in front of him. Rynn was gasping for air as sweat beaded down his face. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight flooding in from the dorm room window he was able to make out the person over his bed. Face to face with him was a teary eyed girl in a large violet hoodie.

"Veronica?" Rynn questioned. He then timely released his grip of her clothes staring at his hand then back to Veronica's face.

"Y...you weren't waking up, I was...concerned." Veronica responded sniffling and wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her sweater. She was obviously crying, but she neglected afterwards to show it.

"What was that?" she asked, with a hint of concern buried in her voice. Rynn rearranged the way he sat up and ran his fingers through his bright orange hair. Trying to keep himself busy so he didn't have to answer wasn't working with Veronica. She just became more frustrated, and eager to know. _'bling bling, bling bling!' _a sound buzzed from beside Rynn's bed. He wasn't sure what to call it, but his so called "key-card, phone, thingermado" started to ring. Taking this as alternative to talking he quickly swiped the device and checked the display. The alarm was set the night before to not over sleep class the following day.

"Holy hell! We should probably get going." Rynn exclaimed. Rynn slung on his cracked leather sheath and was about to exit the room, until Veronica spoke up.

"Where's your uniform?" Rynn stopped his hand just before contact with the knob of the door. Ever so slowly he twisted his head back towards Veronica, creating a annoyed and shocked face all in one.

"My...what?" Rynn stubbornly voiced. Veronica tossed her hand into her face and shook her head from side to side.

"Imbécile" she complained, "come on Namiko and Alice are waiting outside. We'll get you one on the way to class." Rynn cringed but accepted the offer.

"They better not be silly looking." Rynn pouted, and stomped out the door as if he acted half his age. Veronica then said to herself, "les enfants de nos jours" and marched out behind him.

"_BRRRRRRING!" _the school bell yelled confirming the start of class. Even though all of R.A.V.N made it not just on time but a few minutes earlier, Rynn still found time to fiddle with his tie, and complain about the uniforms.

"Heeeyy, how come Namiko gets to wear her armor?" Rynn spat out in annoyance.

"Special privileges" was all she responded with in her normal monotone voice. Rynn frowned, and slapped his head on the table in front of him.

"Rough mornin' mate?" an accented man fell into the seat beside Rynn, leaning back.

"You have no idea" Rynn replied, face still buried into the wood of the desk. He lifted his head and looked at the guy; he was of a light brown hair, and light blue eyes. His tie was loose and lazy. Rynn guessed he's never tied one before, this coming from the man who had Alice do it for him.

"Alan" he started "Alan Montgomery," holding out his hand.

"Rynn… Evangail," Rynn shakes his hand and nods, and then attempted to return to his slumber.

"Nice to meet you Ryan," Alan responded.

"No no nonono." Rynn shot back up, "Rynn, like gin with an 'R'."

"Gotchya." Alan apologized. "So who's with you?" he then questioned.

"Rynn pointing around the room "the iron maiden is Namiko, A.D.D jack the ripper is Alice, and the witch" lastly pointing at Veronica.

"Oooh! Ta gueule!" Veronica responded from across the room. Rynn and Alan both chuckled.

"Nice mate" Alan responded they both high fived each other, and smirked.

"And who's along your side?" Rynn replied back.

"Funny enough my team is split first class, one other is supposed to be here though." Alan said while peering around the class looking for his partner. Suddenly the door to the class creaked open out of Rynn's vision.

"Oh there she is, Hey! Over here!" Alan stood and waved at the door, when Rynn turned his eyes toward the doorway his morning changed radically.

For through the door came a girl, of perfect stature, and figure. Rynn's eyes began to bat and blink twice the speed they normally would. When the door opened a gust of fresh air followed. This girls long pale turquoise hair was lifted and blown through the air. She flowed back her bangs with her delicate hand and made eye contact with Rynn. He froze, Rynn wanted to look away to avoid an awkward stare down but he was voluntarily locked into her blue and plum eyes.

"Sh...she's with you" Rynn tracked her across the room, encased in a visual trance.

"Yep, that's Kiki she may look delicate but she's a true power house, I..." Alan was talking to Rynn, but his full attention was attracted elsewhere. She made her way up the shallow staircase to a higher ring of desks walked right passed Rynn's seat. Rynn couldn't help but take in the waving aroma as she walked past. A cherry blossom in high bloom is all he could smell. A hand was snapped in front of Rynn's face and he quickly clicked back to reality.

"Yo, where did your mind run off to?" Alan asked looking at Rynn with his head to the side.

"Don't worry, I'm good" Rynn responded.

"_Boom!"_ the door flailed open and in came a middle aged figure,

"Aaall right you little shits!" then man continued, " welcome to Weapons Technique 101, or what I like to call, the worst fucking semester of your small pathetic life.

"Rynn's eyes went wide and he turned to Alan. The only thing he could muster to speak was three small words,

"Ooooh we're fucked."


	10. Chapter 10: Beware Sharp Claws

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 10: Beware Sharp Claws

"NOW listen up fuckboys! I don't want no screwin' around." the man continued to yell. "Your first assignment is to write an essay on why you think you belong here!" the teacher pulled back his hair and sat on his desk head hanging down off his shoulders. The room was quiet; everyone was shocked by the attitude of this supposed role model. Soon after his shoulders began to bounce, and his face began to turn red as if he's holding in his breath. He then exploded into laughter. Violently hollering and tearing up.

"You should have seen your faces HAHAHAHA!" everyone in the class was looking at each other confused out their minds.

"Ooh god, that was golden, aha, well everyone I'm professor Lucius but you can just call me Victor, no need for formalities. And I don't believe in homework so you can all breath now." this man is unbelievable, Rynn thought but he wasn't complaining he never was one to do his homework. Victor than began to speak again.

"Well since I was out partying last night I don't have a lesson planed for ya. You guys and...ladies can kick it for today, get to know each other maybe" this teacher seemed off, not a regular lecture type, Rynn found it hard to believe that he'd ever get anything done this way, but how is day has been he could use a break. Chatter reappeared throughout the room and people got in circles and started conversations. Rynn looked behind him to where Kiki was sitting and notices her peering down at her digital display lying on the desk. Her hair was slightly in her face but something protruded from her head. _BLUUP _two wide fluffy feline ears popped up from her head.

"How did I miss that?" Rynn said to himself. His heart started to thump even harder than when he first noticed her. "Alright," he thought, "this is my chance." Rynn stood from his seat and was prepared to talk to her.

"Kiki," the teacher spoke up. Rynn froze just hearing her name and collapsed back into his seat. "I have you recorded as late. Do you have a validation slip?" the teacher finished.

"Oh n...no sir, I...I'll do that now", she responded very quietly, Rynn began to hyperventilate in his seat, hearing her gentle voice made him inactive.

"No need for that sir nonsense, you ain't in the army." said the teacher without even looking up from his "_X-ray and Vav_" comic.

"O...ok" Kiki shyly responded, as she walkout the class door. Rynn was enormously disappointed in himself; he never did get to talk to her.

"Well then Rynn-y boy. What's new" Alan started, kicking up his feet and crossing his arms.

"Oh I got nicknames now?" Rynn replied

"Well you can call me Monty if you want." Alan suggested.

"Nah that's a bad idea" said Rynn sitting up from his crumpled position.

"How so?" Alan asked with a puzzled look.

"Well it may give the readers the wrong impression, since it shares names with the creator or our universe" replied Rynn. Both Rynn and Alan stared at the reader for a short period of time, then resumed, there normal activities.

"Yeah I guess your right" finished Alan. The day went on slowly it mostly consisted of Rynn and Alan talking about useless things, and bonding over interesting topics. The day was relaxing and fun for them. Rynn even forgot Kiki returned to her seat and stayed tuned in conversation. _"__BRRRRRRING" _the bell yelled once again.

"Finally food!" Alice exclaimed jumping the ring of tables in front of her and sprinting out the door. Namiko huffed and walked out the door following her.

"Alright everyone out to lunch now, and I'll see ya tomorrow fuckboys" the teacher announced, slumping back into his chair and clearly sneaking a splash of brown liquid into his coffee cup. Alan, Rynn, Veronica and all the others left together as a group of students flooding out the single door and into the halls. Rynn didn't mean to but he was focused on one thing that day. Kiki was always determined to talk to her but always had something or someone intervene. Fortunately for him his next boring history class also had the turquoise eared girl in it. They both sat in the back of the class due to the volume of the hyperactive teacher before them. He didn't pay attention to a single word this man said for he was visually controlled on one individual. The bell then rang in no time Rynn thought. As he looked back from the clock the magical girl he silently worshiped was missing from her throne. But one of her books remained. Rynn walked over and scooped up the binder.

"This is my ticket" he whispered, "Nothing will stop me this time." Rynn remembered that Alan said there room was on the same floor as his, so all he'd have to do is find which one.

Rynn began his search of the dorm room with no luck. Down the hall skipped a short dark haired girl, she wore black and red with a greatly large cape.

"Umm excuse me lass do you know where Alan Montgomery's room is by any chance?" Rynn asked ever so politely.

"Actually yes! Second last on the right." the oddly young girl replied.

"Thanks again" Rynn said back as she walked away.

"I wonder how dirty the bottom of that cape must get" Rynn thought. He then re tracked his train of thought and strolled down the hall. He found the room moments later and hovered over the door knob. He stepped back and practiced what he's say.

"Hey I'm Rynn I'm in two of your classes. Nonono sounds like a stalker. I have your book lady...lady… lady? What am I a prince? Graah here we go!" Rynn finally exclaimed, as he pushed in the unlocked door.

"Hi I'm Rynn I found your boo… bo... boobs" Rynn froze solid for before him was a cute cat eared girl in the middle of changing her clothes from out the shower. Her long, before hidden tail coiled around her leg. Her head whipped back seeing Rynn's frozen body staring at her half naked self.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" she screamed grabbing a nearby novel and chucking at Rynn. The book plowed Rynn square in the face. Hitting his nose and causing it to bleed.

"Ouch!" Rynn yelled in agony. By this time, a towel was wrapped around Kiki and a large blue machine was held in her hand.

"G...g...get out!" Kiki yelled followed by an unsettling sound. Rynn witnessed Kiki rip a cord from the machine causing it to curdle a chopping sound then a low pitched whining. A modified chainsaw was the last thing Rynn wanted to see at a time like this. Rynn quickly dropped the book and spun around trying to open the door that closed behind him. It kept jamming as she got closer ignoring Rynn's haste. He shot back around to see a pissed off beauty within striking distance. Rynn was able to utter a few simple prepared before he braised for impact.

"Protect me aura! AAAAGH!"

Fifteen minutes later the door to team R.A.V.N's dorm creaked open. The three girls sitting inside looked towards the door.

Alice opened a joking statement, "from what satanic clown orgy did you just crawl out of.". Rynn's clothes were shredded apart, not one inch of him wasn't covered by some form of injury or ripped cloth.

"I don't wanna talk about it." replied Rynn, flailing his body into his bed and passing out then and there, moaning in pain.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better." he thought as his eyes lost vision and he slowly dosed off.


	11. Chapter 11: An Average School Day

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 11: An Average School Day

_"__BONG, BONG! BONG, BONG!" _Rynn's morning alarm buzzed around the night stand yelling an irritating sound.

"NUUUUUUGGHH!" Rynn moaned flopping on to his back and staring at the alarm clock. He reached for the button on top on the annoying device, but fell a half a finger short at his farthest reach. Rynn began to jokingly cry towards the clock cursing and flailing his arm at it. Suddenly the red digital screen went dark and silent. Rynn was confused until he looked down to the foot of his bed. By his side was that little fox they adopted, with the cord of the clock in mouth. His tail began to wag rapidly while looking at Rynn.

"Well done little man, you're the finest member of this team." Rynn said reaching out his hand and rubbing the small fox's head side to side. The fox let out a weak bark and jumped up to Rynn's bed snuggling into a ball under his arm.

"Well I guess we have a few minutes until we have to be up, right?" Rynn questioned petting the fox on his head, and slowly laying back down.

Veronica was violently tapping her pencil on the edge of her desk, with a stern look stuck on her face.

"Where the hell is he, class started twenty minutes ago!" Veronica complained to Namiko.

"Most likely still sleeping although he wasn't tossing last night like the past few days," Namiko responded with an emotion-less tone.

"Is it a normal thing?" Veronica asked. Namiko nodded and turned toward her.

"Our first night at Beacon Rynn woke up in a violent and urgent fuss," Namiko whispered to Veronica and Alice. Veronica continued.

"When I woke him up yesterday he grabbed my collar and had that same urgent look in his eye," Alice leaned in and added along, "do you think his dreams and what happened in the forest are connected." Alice asked with an intrigued look.

"Maybe, it's PTSD," Veronica stated. Alice and Namiko turned their heads in confusion. "Post_-traumatic stress disorder _I remember my dad told me about it when he did his PhD in medical. It's when a person has been exposed to a traumatic event, causing them to sometimes had bad dreams or flashbacks," Alice then spoke up.

"My grampy had that after the Great War," the girls all silently looked at each other.

"Then it's decided, we need to find out what's going on in his past," Namiko suggested. The girls all agreed and nodded their heads.

"Oh crap, oh crap oh CRAP OH CRAAP!" a distant yelling down the halls was beginning to emanate louder and closer. The door to the class then busted open. Rynn stood there huffing and puffing for air and messily dressed in his uniform. His tie was tied in a knot the same as his shoes and dangling freely. His shirt was tucked only on one side of his body and his belt was hung loose by only two loops on his pants.

"Did you sleep in Ray?" the Lucius spoke kicking his feet up on his desk, and leaning back.

"It's Rynn, Lucy," Rynn nipped back at the professor. Lucius slowly peered back at Rynn with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"The only other person who called me that was my ex-wife! Hahaha...stubborn cheating whore." the teacher then leaned back again, and resumed his lecture to the class. Rynn slapped his late slip paper on his desk and walked up to the empty desk beside Alan.

"Some bold talk there mate," Alan started, pulling out the chair for Rynn.

"What's the worst that could have happened, he kicks me out?" Rynn then slouched back and pulled his toque over his eyes. He couldn't fall back asleep, at least not now; there were too many distractions for Rynn to even be tired. He then looked over to Alan and saw a small screen sitting on his lap.

"Whatchya watching?" Rynn asked with an interested look.

"_Assault on giants_, it's a new show Kiki got me hooked on," Alan responded.

Rynn thought to himself, "hey a similar interest, may I can," but then he remembered the evening previous. "There's no way Kiki would want to talk to me after that," he continued to think. He felt broken, like he lost something precious of his. He didn't want to talk to her again but the thought pained him even more. Later that class when the bell finally signaled its satisfying sound a figure approached Rynn before he could stand. She stood in front of the window shining on Rynn's face and silhouetted them, but Rynn did notice two downward pointing cat ears.

"KI…KI...ITY I…I… I mean Kiki hey!" Rynn was stumbling over his words and trying to say something to her but she then shyly interrupted him.

"Y...you dropped Th...this in my room w...when I attacked you I'm...I'm s…sorry I shouldn't have done that." she then placed Rynn's missing phone-key card-thingy on the corner of his desk and jogged off timidly.

"W...wait!" Rynn exclaimed reaching out his hand towards her, but Kiki didn't hear him, or so he assumed.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Alan said encouragingly. But positive comment backfired terribly. Rynn's mind when black, And when he heard Alan, he heard in his head that same girl in his dream.

"Why did you let me go Rynn," the voice repeated, bending his mind to the edge of insanity. Veronica watched this unfold from her seat and saw his eyes change like they did in the forest and yesterday morning. Rynn's golden yellow eyes, darkened to a smokey purple. The arm he held out became tense and he clenched his limp hand into a fist.

"Oh no," Veronica said concerned. Alice and Namiko both turned towards Rynn as well only to see his bad side take over again.

"I PROMISED YOU AND YOU LEFT!" Rynn then slammed his fist into the hard wood desk splintering the desk the same as he did the wooden post two days ago.

"Whoa man Chill ou..." Alan stopped, to see Rynn's dead eye's staring at him in a threatening manner. Veronica hopped the desk behind her and grabbed hold of Rynn's torso tightly.

"RYNN STOP!" Veronica yelled. Rynn's stiff body then loosened and colour returned to his eyes. Rynn felt dizzy and was ready to collapse but Veronica held him up, he held his head and remained silent. Most of the class had left by thing time but the remainder of students, stared and whispered to each other than cautiously walked out of the class in fear. Lucius stood at the bottom row of desks looking up at the disgruntled students. He then calmly and smoothly spoke up and said.

"You're staying here boy, we have some things to discuss." he then paused and took a quick swig of the flask in his breast pocket. "I think it's time for you to know now."


	12. Chapter 12:I Know What You Did Last WNTR

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 12: I Know What You Did Last Winter

The class room that lunch was emptied of all unwanted visitors and only team R.A.V.N, Lucius and Alan remained. Everyone took a seat in various spots in a circle like position. Lucius then flipped his seat around and leaned in across the circle of people towards Rynn.

"Like I've said before to you, how long ago son." Lucius stared Rynn down until he answered with a shrug, covering his true answer. "Now is not the time to fuck around kid, we both know, what happened for real. Your team shouldn't be left out of your history either." Rynn then placed one elbow on his knee and a hand on the other. He let out a long and unwanted "sigh".

"Five, it was five years ago." Rynn's mind began to flourish with distant memories that he tried so hard not to remember.

"It was the coldest winter in thirty years, and the hills of the north got it the worst, my home, Ridden. As if towns people didn't have enough trouble on our own, outsiders where stuck in our town due to the ice covering most roads and exits of the valley. Naturally we tried to help them best we could, but to there high city standards we were but primitive and outlawing. Just because we chose to live on the other side of a wall, we were different. One early evening, a young visiting couple were having a fit yelling and hollering about a lost girl. But what they missed was the snow prints of small feet from off the transport's doors and off to the distance. Naturally being the young idiot I was grabbed my father's sword and ran after her. I thought maybe if I did something good for the foreigners they would be willing to trade food and fire dust. But when I went after her.." Rynn paused, and his head fell, with only his neck holding it in place.

"Are you alright?" Veronica uttered reaching to hold his back but Rynn turned his head away from her. Lucius then spoke up.

"Continue" he said linking his fingers and listening intently.

" I went to go and get her and she was face to face with a massive beowolf. It wasn't until later would I learn that it was the alpha male of one of the largest packs north of Vale. I attempted to fight it, but the sword was to heavy and I was to young. The girl screamed and quivered in the snow. The beowolf then slashed it's claw across me.." Rynn then pointed to his heart and patted it a few times. He continued.

"That's where he got me. And at this point in time, I drove my sword into it as well, and I bit the damn thing on the arm it stabbed me with. The last thing I remember is looking over the cold beowolf to the girl in the snow, and saying. ' don't worry, I will protect you.' Then I hit the snow and saw two people grab the girl from the snow and walk away, leaving me to die." Rynn then looked up and scanned all the people sitting around him.

"How did you live?" Alan asked timidly.

"That's the thing. I should have died, but I woke up with a hole in my coat over my perfectly fine heart, a bent sword and completely alone." Rynn grabbed his toque and ran his free hand through his hair.

"I may have an answer to your questions." Lucius added on. " the sporadic anger, your eyes change, sudden and unexplained strength. It all leads to the same, notion. Natural Aura Augmentation or 'NAA'." Rynn abruptly stood up startling the group and looked Lucius in the eyes and asked.

"Tell me... what am I." Rynn ended. Lucius crossed his legs and took a quick swig of his flask.

" you are not faunus, but you have something greater. when you fought the alpha you must have somehow absorbed either a bodily plasma or energy source. While Ofcorse Grimm don't have souls, they do still have a life energy. Before I was a teacher I was a professor working on aura boosting capabilities. We found that energies can be obtained without the use of aura or dust. Something we could only theorize. But you did it naturally somehow." Rynn stared at his teacher with a confused look.

"I did what?" Rynn asked. Lucius sat forward and blankly said.

"Rynn you have successfully absorbed the energy and qualities of an alpha beowolf. Your eyes they change to a darker less noticeable colour for stalking prey. Your aura exists, but is strengthened by the natural skin armoring of the beowolf. Hence why your not bleeding after you fucked up my class room desk. With a single swing I might add." Rynn couldn't stand Namiko then grabbed him and helped him to his seat.

"So your saying I'm like a Grimm faunus?" Rynn asked.

"No...no your still human, just less human than you should be." _BRRRRRRING _'great timing' Rynn sarcastically thought.

"Alright all of you to your nest classes except for you" Lucius pointed at Rynn " I'm going to call you in to the office. You take the day off, but be ready later." Rynn nodded and headed toward the Beacon Gardens he could use the break.

"I'm hooome wee man!" Rynn then closed the door behind him. The fox's ears then poked up from under Rynn's bed sheets. He then jumped up into Rynn's arms. Rynn noticed something Shining on his neck. A small oval tag on a new blue collar reading " Arthur".

"Arthur eh? Musta been Veronica's doing." Rynn said to himself.

"It was, and I thought it suited him" Rynn snapped his head over and saw all three girls sitting on there beds.

"What are you all doing home already?" Rynn wondered.

"The teacher man was a no show for last class." Alice said hanging her head upside-down on the bed."

"Probably got sick from the cafeteria food haha." Rynn chuckled.

"Speaking of food, are you hungry yet Alice?" Namiko asked.

"Yum! Yum! Yes!" Alice jumped and sprawled on the bed.

"Alright let's go then" Namiko stood up and not seconds after Alice pounced on her back once again.

"Arrete, im going to." Veronica exclaimed. "You coming Rynn?"

"Oh I got something before I got here. Thanks though." Rynn plopped onto his bed and Arthur jumped up on his lap.

"Ok see ya later then!" Veronica then closed the door, and Rynn let out a built up sigh.

"Whatchya say we just nap alil early today, hey little man?"Arther then responded with a happy whine and curled up.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ Rynn then woke up abruptly and looked at the clock. It read 11:33pm and he thought he was dreaming, until the knocking came a second time. he then got up and creaked open the door. Professor Lucius was standing in the hall wielding a long weapon.

"Well then fuck boy? What are ya wait'n for. Time for your great Grimm training! I told you to be ready for later." Rynn looked at him and then to the girls amazingly still asleep.

"Alright, but this stays under the radar got it?" Rynn responded as he grabbed his armor and Gawain, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Hey there fellow huntsmen and huntress' I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a little spoiler, things are about to get deep from here on out and I hope your as excited to see what happens next! see ya next week! p.s. if you have any ideas, comments or concerns. please feel free to ask me or e-mail team RAVN at

RAVNtheseries if not for your sake then for my sanity.


	13. Chapter 13: A Grimm Reminder

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 13: A Grimm Reminder

"What exactly are we training? Why can't this wait until weapons technique class?" Rynn asked Lucius as he strapped on his chest plate and arm plates while following the odd teacher.

"We're not training with your sword Rynn, you've already proven your swordsmanship during initiation. I have something more...unique in mind" Lucius responded walking through the low dimmed halls and passed dark silent rooms. At each corner Lucius peeked forward to check for any signs of life. To see if he was being watched or followed.

"Follow me closely, we're almost there." Lucius whispered, jogging out the front entrance of the building and to a far off support beam within view of the dorm rooms. Rynn jogged behind him, exactly as told and within minutes he was in distance of this giant pillar. It stood as a piece of many surrounding the front court of Beacon it was just like any other one, so Rynn didn't understand why this one specifically.

"Why are we at this place? I...I don't understa.." Rynn stopped himself from speaking when he saw Lucius pull a small victorian key from his pocket. "Lucius swung it around his finger from the attached string and grabbed it by the head. He then slipped the thin key between two of the massive stones that make up the pillars base and turned. _Click_. Rynn heard the teeth of gears munching out of time and the hissing of steam to follow. From out of this ever so ordinary pillar a doorway sprung in and then descended down opening a small secret path to a small room. It wasn't a room at all Rynn discovered it was a small brass elevator, fitted with copper and silver handles and knobs. It was very retro for the current time period. Then the small diamond gate between them and the lift hissed open and awaited it's passengers. Rynn looked at Lucius' keen smirk, wide eyed.

"Your not just a teacher are you? Rynn asked unknowing of how to feel,

" oh kid you have no idea" Lucius finished, stepping into the lift. Rynn stood in amazement at his teacher, or so he thought was his teacher. There was no turning back he thought. Putting on a tough act, Rynn then stepped into the lift as a latch was switched down, and they began to descend.

The lift had four port hole windows on all four sides, and only dirt was to see from inside.

"So what are you? Really?" Rynn finally asked. Lucius took a slight glare to Rynn and back forward.

"Well I am a teacher here, so don't worry about that one. But I have many important jobs that even some of the facility don't know about. But I am also an 'auraiologist' I study the effects and capabilities of aura and it's chemical breakdown. I am also the vice-chairman for the AARC initiative."

"What's the ARC?" Rynn asked.

"It's AARC and it's the artifacts and antiquities recovery corps. we collect powerful relics and items from the great war and older, preserving and learning from there age." Lucius grabbing his flask and taking a swig.

"Want some?" Lucius offered. Rynn was at first hesitating of taking the flask, seeing as how it was his teacher and all. But as a polite gesture he took the flask, raised it up as a thank you and took a hit. Rynn expected a whiskey or scotch but what he tasted was quite different. It was sweet and extremely sugary. Rynn squinted at the tin flask and said,

"Is this maple syrup?" Lucius nodded and chuckled to himself as he put the flask back into his jacket pocket. The elevator began to settle and slow to a squeaking stop. Through one window light began to pour through the dark tunnel shining off of the metals of the lift. When Rynn's eyes adjusted to the light reflecting off of every inch of the lift he was witness to a marvelous sight. For below the large cliff side Academy was an even more impressive underbelly. As the lift door slid to the side Rynn was opened up to another world. A large cavern scattered with various ruins of an ancient city of sorts. extremely high ceilings left room of bats and stalactites to flourish and grow. Small subterranean flowers and fungi carpeted the ground like the grass in a field. The glow from the pedals and body's of the plants illuminated in cold neon colours only dampened by a single lantern sitting on a littered desk. Lucius walked over to the desk and placed his coat on the back of the wooden chair tucked behind a ruined stone wall. He then clapped his hands together and faced Rynn still looking around from near the doorway of the elevator.

"So? what do you think of my little hideout?" lucius exclaimed as an echo insued across the cavern.

"Why..h how! What is this all?" Rynn was dumbfounded by this place he didn't know what to think.

"This was an abandoned excavation site for an ancient subterranean city. When the land was bought out, and the school was under construction they stopped because they didn't want any men getting caught underground when the heavy equipment was being used on the school. But i never left there was to much to learn. To much to test." Lucius then pulled out a seat and plopped down exhaustively.

"Testing? What testing?" Rynn asked looking around for vials and microscopes.

"That plant you where looking at the glowing one. That was a normal everyday house fern before I altered it. In small doses I chemically intensified it's natural aura. Because there is no sunlight here for it to survive, it used it's given power to create one, it's own glow."

"Wow that's incredible! Can this only be done with plants?" Rynn asked again, more intrigued than before. He began to poke the plants plentiful leafs. Lucius sat up straight and replied in a very serious manor.

"That was the case. Until you showed up." Rynn turned around towards Lucius and silently stared at him. Lucius continued,

"Plants are very different. Our chemical breakdown is on a whole other level! After years of...trials. we were never even able to enhance human aura in the slightest. But somehow...somehow you managed to achieve greater results bleeding out in the snow, than we have in close to three decades of funded research." Lucius then rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and intertwined his fingers, pressing against his chin.

"So basically you tried to make augmented soldiers?" Rynn said raising his voice towards Lucius.

"No, no that was never the intended purpose, we were attempting to skip a level in the evolutionary process." Lucius added. "But never mind all of this. I brought you hear for a reason, you have been gifted with a fraction of the senses and strengths of a Grimm. Which means we need to train it." Lucius stood up and grabbed his weapon.

"If I'm already stronger than why need to train?" Rynn asked.

"Every yin has its yang Rynn, you may be stronger but it tampers with your emotions, especially at night when Grimms are most active. Which may explain your loss of sleep. Therefore the more you train the better sleep you may get." Lucius finished.

"Well I guess it won't hurt then." Rynn commented, staring at his hand poorly lighted by the glowing foliage.

"And you'll get more energy to pound that girly of yours, Kiki was it?' Lucius jokingly said.

"Mind your own business Asshole!" Rynn spun aggressively staring at Lucius.

"I see the way you look at her in class. Its no secret." Lucius teased

"ENOUGH!" Rynn yelled causing a vibrational echo through the cavern. Lucius noticed Rynn's eyes started to change to a amethyst colour and quickly reassured him.

"Now hold back the Grimm Rynn. Don't let it have you for its own." Rynn clenched his hands and curled down trying to suppress the urge being whispered to him. Rynn took a few deep breaths, and fell to his bottom.

"Good your getting better already Grimm-boy." Lucius then bent down and lent Rynn a hand up. And said to him.

"We will do this every other day, meet at the pillar by eleven. And with alittle practice you can be a one of a kind knight." they both walked back to the elevator and ascended back to the world where man kills anything that looks, walks or smells like a Grimm.


	14. Chapter 14: From Tigers to Cats

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 14: From Tigers to Cats

_Poke poke_ Rynn felt a nudge on his cheek and looked over to the side of his bed. From behind a bookcase barrier both Veronica and Alice where hiding behind Namiko holding a long stick.

"What are you three up to exactly?" Rynn exhaustedly asked.

We're just taking precautions, you know..since the incident with Veronica." Namiko plainly stated, Rynn sighed and sat up. Both Veronica and Alice then flinched. Rynn secretly smirked and lunged at the two with his hands held high roaring at them. Alice and Veronica then gripped each other yelling from being frightened. Rynn then started to laugh loudly.

"That wasn't funny! Le trou du cul!" Veronica yelled playfully hitting Rynn. Rynn then grabbed her hands to stop her and looked at her face. She was blushed red and sparkles of tears around her eyes. Her cheeks were rosie and her hair somehow stayed where it was placed. Moments of eye locked silence between the two seemed to carry on for hours in there minds. Alice then tapped Veronica on the shoulder and her head whipped around.

"You ok?" Namiko asked. She then Pushed over Rynn and stood up straight, brushing her clothes straight.

"Ofcourse! I was just staring him down, that's all. Hahaha! Let's go." Veronica then rushed out the door and slammed it behind her. Rynn shrugged to Namiko and Alice then he proceeded to get dressed. 'thank god its friday' Rynn thought as he tightened his tie reading the directions Alice gave him. Then he himself petted Arthur on the head filled is bowl and shut the door behind him.

Team R.A.V.N walked together to the main building filled with chatter and discussion between the team, but Veronica didn't say a word. She silently walked along with the group with her eyes to her feet.

"What's the issue Vee?" Alice asked while hanging off the back of Namiko, as usual.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking" Veronica put on and odd smile and looked back downward.

"If it's about the whole waking up thing I'm truly sorry." Rynn stated. But Veronica just shook her head and continued to walk.

"Then what?" Rynn finished, he stopped and waited for an answer. Veronica turned to him with her hair flowing with her head.

"Avec le temps Rynn...later" she then resumed her walk with the other girls for some reason became more chatty as soon as Rynn was at a distance. Rynn continued to stand still and sigh.

"Don't think to hard mate, you won't understand them over the course of a semester." Rynn shot around and non other than Alan walked up behind. Hands in his pockets and his hair thrown back.

"I owe you an apology my friend, for yesterday." Rynn said in the most sincere voice he could, but Alan just just waved it off and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's all good man, what's a friend good for if he can't forgive." Alan added throwing his arm around his neck as they both walked off to class.

"Don't you be going all sentimental all me ya hear?" Rynn said with a chuckle and a grin. To which Alan replied

"Then you stop being so sensitive haha." as they both laughed there way to the class room as true friends.

"Alright bitches sit down! It's lecture time! Now can anyone tell me the definition of to 'parry'?" Lucius stepped in tired and groggy. Rynn and Alan resumed there side by side seats and started watching shows on Alan's video player. About fifteen minutes when by without a need to look away from the screen. Rynn went to stretch his neck and look at Lucius. The teacher looked him right in the eyes and began to thrust the air as he laughed behind his smile.

"That bastered" Rynn whispered snapping the pencil in his hand. He knew he was making remarks from the night before. Alan then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your gunna miss the best part." he whispered. Rynn nodded, and glared a mean squint to Lucius and returned to the show.

_BRRRRRRING!_ The bell whistled it's ever so longed for sound. But Lucius shut the door before anyone could leave and made a final announcement

"Don't forget in two days is our day long trip kiddos so remember your gear and some basic things. Were going outside the kingdom walls." he finished and chatter swallowed the entire room.

"Wow I've never been outside the kingdom before! Are you excited Rynn?" Alan exclaimed.

"Not really it's nothing special." Rynn commented back, casually gathering his things.

"What? Have you seen it before?" Alan asked with a peak of interest,

" I lived outside the kingdom, remember? I'm from the northern isles." most of the room looked over at Rynn. For when rynn commented on Alan's question, the room was silent. Most of the other students talked among them selfs. Whispering mean guesses about him.

"He must be one of those nomads" laugher grew from a pod of girls. "I heard they live in huts and hunt for there food. Hehehe" Rynn's face went pale, this is exactly what he feared about coming to Vale. Anyone who was from outside the walls was some how otherworldly. Just because they're from a different side of an imaginary line. Created by the minds, and assumptions of the ones who have never dared to seen the other side. Rynn then felt a hand on is shoulder, when he looked up he saw Namiko standing over him, armor clanging and shining.

"Don't worry about them." she said patting his shoulder. "Walk with me." Namiko finished and strolled towards the door. Rynn also gathered his thoughts and followed her.

Rynn caught up to Namiko who was leaning on the far corner of the hallway waiting him. When Rynn closed in on her she started to walk the speed of rynn until they were side by side. Namiko then started the conversation.

"Your not alone Rynn, your not the only one for outside these walls." Namiko stated, in her usual monotone voice.

"You i'm guessing? Where did you come from?" Rynn replied, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I come from the eastern islands, where my family has been for generations before me." Namiko said crossing her arms clanging her armor about.

"So you are going through the same shit then? With the whole outsider thing here?" Rynn asked while keeping his eyes forward and indirect to Namiko.

"More than you think, even to my own family I'm an outcast." Namiko slowed her pace. Rynn could tell from that slight movement that this effected her in some way.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rynn Suggested. Taking a seat at a near by bench.

"Might as well." Namiko took a seat on the bench leaving a distance between Rynn and herself.

"My family is somewhat famous in the east for breeding the best warriors and fighters in the land. The only problem was that I was a born a woman in a family of male fighters. My father never liked it, I was second rate compared to my brother. But I always tried to make him proud. I even cut my hair short to make me more boyish to his liking. And everything only got worse when my brother was diagnosed with a serious disease that effected his movement. It got so bad that he couldn't move most of his limbs. Finally he gave in to his illness and left us forever." Namiko's head sunk down into her hands resting on her knees.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Rynn tried to comfort her.

"I'm not, because of this my father had no other choice but to pay attention to me, not as a daughter but a student. He trained me non stop. For years it's all I ever known, all I've ever experienced. It was hard, but once I came of age, my family's armor was passed down to me. It's said that the chest plate was forged around a magic piece of metal, that when worn, it fits the person perfectly. And I think thats why I wear it always, it's the only piece of home I can carry with me." Namiko hid her face farther. Although she tried to hide it Rynn knew she was actually shedding a tear.

"I never knew my father, all i ever heard was stories of his battles during the great war. And nothing else. My mother gave me up when I was a kid and my uncle took me in. And he too trained me. And yet here we are two tough luck kids sitting in one of the most prominent combat school ever made." Rynn through his arms around the back of the bench and crossed over his legs.

"You know I think this is the only time you have ever opened up to me." Rynn said.

"Ever.." Namiko quickly stated. Rynn looked to her with a confused face.

"Your the only one I've ever talked to about this. Because your my leader I thought you should know." Namiko looked up to him, eyed red and watery.

"Please don't look to me as your leader, because without a team there would never be a leader. Look to me as someone who just wants to look after you and care for you." Rynn rubbed the back of her armor attempting to comfort her further.

" you." Namiko responded shyly. Rynn then stood from his seat, and turned to Namiko.

"And for the record.." Rynn started as Namiko looked up toward him. "I'm proud to have you on my team, your closer to me than family." before Rynn could truly react to his statement Namiko jumped from her seat. She wrapped her arms around Rynn pressing his head into the top of her chest plate. It was hard and uncomfortable, but Rynn kept that to himself. Rynn then straightened himself out and patted her again on the back.

"Lunch is almost over you better grab something to eat, yeah?" Rynn finished. Namiko nodded and walked off. And Rynn turned back to his seat.

"Hey Rynn!" he turned back to Namiko's voice. "Thank you, you make me feel... happy." she responded then continued her light skip though the hall. Rynn sat back down and leaned back into a relaxed position.

"The sweeted tiger i'v ever met." he said to himself. Staring out a long window out toward the other buildings.

"I wonder what other unexpected things will happen this week...oh well only time will tell." Rynn continued to himself, as he waisted the remainder of his lunch time sitting in silent serenity.

* * *

Hey everyone, i was pretty excited with some feed back i'v gotten and decided to upload another chapter early, there will still be another on Monday, but hey if i keep getting all this positiveity i might have to do two a week. see you guys and gals on Monday!


	15. Chapter 15: Get Ready For Action

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 15.0: Get Ready For Action

"Well Rynn you're up early" Alice stated, drying her hair. Rynn was sitting on his bed, sharpening Gawain with of wet stone from his bag.

"How could I sleep in, today is the trip!" Rynn excitedly said, even though he was training with Lucius the night before. Sleep deprivation didn't seem to phase Rynn's face.

"Hey you two! Me and Namiko will be waiting in the lobby downstairs, be there bientôt." Veronica voiced, doing up her shoes and walking out the doorway.

"A'right!" Rynn exclaimed placing the stone back into his bag, and strapping his blade into place. "Oh! Alice feed Arthur before we go would ya?"Rynn stated.

"kayyy." Alice responded putting down her hook, and scooping some dry kibble from the bag and dropping it into the bowl.

Twenty minutes later team R.A.V.N all converged on the air strip with the rest of the class. Lucius was standing in the entrance of a large grey airship. It was a perfect mix of the body of a helicopter and the wings and pivoting jets of a plane.

"Ok! Student's last name's that begin with A to M with me and the rest on the next transport over! Got it?" Lucius barked trying to out power the screaming engine. The crowd of students nodded or responded, and made their way to the correct transports. The vehicle began to hover vertically into the air with an obnoxious sound emanating from the motor and flew off against the dawn sky.

"Hoooot." Rynn complained, holding himself still by the top of the sliding door. The flying metal sauna boiled from bodies beside him, creating an uncomfortable heat. There were only enough seats in the transport for around half of the students while the rest were left to stand. Rynn was fairly lucky he had all of is team aboard, excluding Namiko. Even Alan was in the same ride as him, but Rynn was unlucky at the same time. For across the body of the airship was his Feline Faunus Friend, Kiki. It would be a lie to say Rynn picked the crowded spot he was choked into by accident. This was the only place he felt safe to look at his crush. Through the busy wall of faces he could make out the soft face and silky hair accompanied by two wide fluffy ears. Kiki never looked toward the group of people but every time her gaze would flow over the huddle of bodies Rynn would whip his head down and towards the door opposite to Kiki. He liked her a lot and he knew it, but how he would ever get his words of love from his throat to fly out of his mouth and graze her soft cheeks, he was clueless. Lost in thought Rynn forgot his eyes were still locked on Kiki's ears. When he looked downward towards her face, he noticed two blue eyes staring back to him. He froze, his eyes were locked of all movement and his body was paralyzed. But not by forces of nervousness, it was will. A part of him didn't want to look away. He wanted his mind to be carried away into to sky like the airship is to him. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen from the altitude. But Rynn began to feel weak. His body fell into itself. And he was able to release the spell casted over him by his lovely crush. He felt shy, anxious and slightly disappointed that he looked away. Rynn began to take deep breaths, and closed his eyes, to calm himself. Rynn felt a bump on his shoulder and looked up to see Lucius standing next to him. Lucius grabbed the bar on top the side door and kept a straight, stern face forward. He then leaned in toward Rynn without making eye contact and whispered to him.

"She's still looking at you." Lucius whispered, "And smiling," he finished. Rynn nodded and remained straight faced. Although no matter his head orientation it couldn't hide the blush on is pale face. Rynn was slightly proud of his teacher for paying so much attention and taking care of his him. Lucius leaned in a second time, this time commenting slightly louder.

"Go for it. She wants the Di..FGHFHTRDXFH!"Rynn slammed on Lucius' foot and started him in the eyes. Rynn gave his dirty teacher the kind of look you would give a person who walks slowly in front of you in a crowded hall. Rynn whipped his head back to the door and stared at the wall. Hoping that Kiki didn't hear what was just said. Suddenly the ship began to vibrate, and came to a slow, crawling speed. The side doors hissed then slid open with the whine of hydraulic parts contracting.

"Looks like we're here," Rynn stated. As a wave of fresh swooping air flooded in Lucius walked toward the door, weapon in hand and yelled to the class.

"Well then? Who's first?" Everyone hesitated and backed a semi-circle around the door. But one young red haired, Claymore wealding man stepped forward. Rynn looked over the edge and spun to face the class. He lifted his arms out to either side of his body, extending his reach. Rynn joking exclaimed to the group of nervous students.

"Haha welcome home!" as Rynn tipped himself backward and fell out the door.

"What an idiot," Veronica stated, she then chuckled and jumped out the door after him. Soon after, other students built the courage to jump, but jumping out of a heli-carrier will be the least of their problems.

* * *

Good day everyone! and happy holidays! for those of you still following the story I am truly in your debt and own you big time. quick reminder, don't forget to check out the RAVN E-email at RAVNtheseries if you have any questions to ask the characters. just state who your asking, and your first name. and I...eh hem they will get back to you as soon as possible and your question will appear on the next chapter. thanks again everyone and have a fantastical! wonderful! December week!

with holly jolly love- G.R.

p.s. I have a little Christmas surprise for you all on Thursday...a little furry surprise.


	16. Chapter 15:pt2 Quest for the Holy Grill!

R.A.V.N

_ARTHUR TALES_

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 15.5: The Quest For The Holy Grill!

"Arrruu" Arthur boringly muttered as he laid in his fuzzy castle looking put house. He was super lonely and upset without anything to do. He paced the room a few times. He ripped one of Veronica's CD's and even took a nap, but he was just to board. Until he smelt something originating from the crack in to dorm door. What was this sweet aroma Arthur thought, making his way to the door, nose held high. Arthur needed to know where it coming from. Him food given to him was okay, but this meaty smell was of something more royal to his high-class looked closer to the side of the door. The door wasn't closed all the way. Alice must have rushed it closed and it didn't lock. This is perfect, Arthur thought. As he shoved his head into the doorway prying it open, and escaping into a world unknown.

Arthur's tale flung from side to side and his tongue panting. He happily strolled down the empty halls, looking at all the new things to see. As he turned the corner Arthur heard voices from one of the rooms. He peaked is head into the doorway and saw a group of four students getting dressed. Athur noticed that the clothes the put on looked just like Rynn's, because of this he assumed they were friendly. One of the girls on the room noticed the door creek open from Arthur's head. as she walked towards the door, Arthur quickly high taled it back around the corner from which he came. The girl swung her hair out the door frame and looked around. Luckily Arthur was swift enough to evade the sight of the girl. Then a second voice can into play addressing the girl at the door.

"Who's there?" the male voice asked. The girl at the door pulled her head back in with her long red ponytail hair flowing behind.

"It was no one Jaune." the girl responded as she closed the door behind her. Arthur exhaled in a canine like relief, and focused back his attention to the smell of the sweet sweet meat.

The intoxicating smell led Arthur to the main elevator at the end of the hall. He stepped into the large box and set in the corner looking at the glowing circles on the wall. He wasn't sure how this box smelled like food but he wasn't about to doubt his senses. He raised himself up on the wall and sniffed the rows of buttons, wondering what there purpose is. _SHUNK! _The doors slapped together and took the small fox by surprise. He jumped over to the door and pawed at it repeatedly. Arthur began to whine from fear and stepped back into the middle of the square box. A rumble vibrated the elevator and Arthur when light headed from the unexpected downward motion. He sat to steady himself and heard a alerting sound as the rumbling stopped. The two doors slid open before Arthur and opened to a new world, and people. Before him stood two uniformed girls staring into the elevator at Arthur. Once again Arthur thought the girls were friends of Rynn's because of there clothes. He then stood and walked between the girls with his collar jingling. The girls turned with the sight of the fox. The girl on the right flicked the black hair from her face and tapped the other on the shoulder.

"What the heck was that?" she said scratching her head behind her bow.

"A fox? At Beacon?.. Weird." the other girl finished, pushing her pilot's glasses from her eyes to get a clearer view. They both walked into the elevator and spun around. The other girl poked the black haired girl and smiled.

"He was kind of...foxy eh Blake?" she jokingly said. The black haired girl sighed and crosses her arms as the doors of the elevator shut.

Arthur found himself outside surrounded by what he believed was big, grey, leafless tree's that people lived in. The smell, that sweet seductive smell somehow seemed to sway his senses to the south of the building. He made his way around the corner of the building, and saw the most beautiful of sights. A red hot iron tube smoldering and smoking. This thing was the source of the delightful smell. The only thing separating Arthur and a golden brown slab of steak, was a large oval lady in a hair net. But Arthur wasn't about to give up on this sweet meal. The Fox King will have is feast.

* * *

Good morrow everyone! and to those who celebrate happy holidays! as promised, your little "furry" gift.


	17. Chapter 16: A SSSSinking Feeling

R.A.V.N

( A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 16: A SSSSinking Feeling

"DO A FLIP!" Rynn yelled up to the hovering aircraft.

"I don't wanna! It's too high!" screamed Alan grasping on the pole next to him. "I didn't know we wergoing to be this high!" Rynn looked around to the group of people all waiting on Alan.

"Come on you're the last one and you're holding us all up!" Rynn shouted funneling his hands into a cone to project his voice. Then Alan spoke up again.

"Not true! Mr. Lucius is still up here why can't h..AAAAAAHH!" in the seconds of Alan's excuse, Lucius had taken a running start towards Alan, Double foot kicking him in the back. The force pushed both of them out of the airship and into a fall.

"Oo shit!" Alan screamed

"Oh shit!" yelled the entire class.

"Oh yeaaahh!" shouted Lucius diving toward the ground, foot balling Alan under his arm. With his one free arm Lucius threw his weapon to the ground, stabbing the grassy soil. It was a Halberd! Its extended shaft pointed upward and Lucius used it to spin down and in the action of a lever placed himself down. He dropped Alan to the ground and onto his back.

"That was wild!" Rynn commented running up to Lucius and Alan. "Man you should'a seen yo..." he paused. "whada ya know, he blacked out." Rynn ended, poking Alan's face.

"I..is he ok?" a soft voice piped up from behind him. Rynn's body went to stone. Kiki jogged over to see if Alan was alright.

"She's right behind me, what do I do?" Rynn thought to himself. His heart began to go wild. Rynn looked up to Lucius and he gave Rynn the not so subtle 'head twitch to the girl' act. Rynn really just wanted him out of his personal life, but he is just trying to help him. For whatever that's worth Rynn stood and swung around to face his crush. For a moment it time he was speechless. His mind was busy admiring the stature and grace Kiki had. Her eyes were so sincere and concerning and her hands were crossed at her waist. This wasn't helping Rynn at all; it only made it more difficult than before. He knew he had to speak before it became awkward so he said the first thing he thought of.

"He fell...Uugh asleep he fell asleep." He made the minimalist of sense but enough that Kiki could understand what happened. She smiled to him and with a slight bow she thanked him. She walked passed Rynn and down to Alan. Once she was out of Rynn's sight he was able to breathe again and blushed a flowering red. Lucius pulled his weapon from the ground and walked away beside Rynn. He nudged Him on the shoulder and said.

"You're getting there kid." and smiled to Rynn. Lucius then gathered the class and they formed a semi-circle around him.

"Alright everyone listen close. This is it! Stick with your team and remember, this is outside the kingdom. Around here anything goes. Which some of you may know." Lucius looked at Rynn and Namiko then continued his speech.

"As you will see on your digital planner, 10 km north west of here is the extraction point. Be there in 4 hours for departure, and keep an eye out for Grimm. Because the odds are, they're already doing so themselves. Move out!" Lucius finished and started his walk into the brush.

"Spare dust cartridges?" Rynn asked.

"YEEEP!" Alice exclaimed.

"Food and supplies?" Rynn continued.

"Check," finished Namiko.

"Bitchy attitude?" Rynn smirked.

"Very funny piqûre" Veronica yelled, smacking Rynn on the arm.

"Check," Rynn commented, scratching off the mental list in his head. He nodded and started walking into the forests beyond. It wasn't as thick as the forest during initiation, but what it made up for in lack of space was deceitful holes scattering the scared and charred ground.

"_DODODEDEDO,DODODEDEDO…_" Rynn's digital planner began to ring. He then stopped and slid it open facing his ear.

"Hello?" Rynn asked.

"Yo it's Al, are you seeing this?" Alan commented.

"Well seeing as how I'm probably 200 yards away from you in a forest of trees, then yeees I can clearly see what you see," Rynn responded sarcastically and waving to go ahead to his team to keep walking.

"Alright alright sorry but all these huge holes, what's with what?" Alan concerningly asked.

"I don't know yet mate maybe it wa-" Rynn was interrupted.

"Rynn come look at this!" yelled Veronica.

"Hang on," Rynn said as he jogged to the circle the girls made.

"Holy shit!" Rynn commented, staring down and the half buried metal object.

"What is it?" Alice asked. Rynn took a knee making sure he wasn't touching it.

"Alan you there?!" Rynn yelled into the phone.

"What's the issue bro?" Alan responded.

"I know what's making these holes. The girls just found an undetonated half ton fire dust cargo bomb!" Rynn inspected the bomb for markings of insignias.

"A what?! What's that doing here?!" Alan asked with a shocked tone.

"I don't know but its military grade. Whatever they were firing at they didn't want it to live." Rynn then noticed a symbol partially scratched on the side of the bomb. It was new and weird to him. It was remnant to a circle representing the yin and yang but the white area was larger than the dark and four spikes like the posts of a picket fence protruded from the center.

"Namiko could you take a picture of that for me?" Rynn asked. She nodded and went to it.

"Alan whatever you do stay away from any unexploded bombs they could still be unstable." Rynn stated.

"Got it," Alan responded accordingly. Just then there was a large russling in the distant trees and the snapping of twigs. The girls drew there weapons and Rynn did the same, with one hand still on the phone. A hulking slender shadow casted out the light on them; a giant all black King Taijitu raised its head and back to the group. A threatening hiss was heard by RAVN and everyone assumed their positions.

"Alan...im gunna have to call you back." and Rynn hung up the phone. and placed his second hand on Gawain. He spread out slowly from the others, and angled back his sword into a swing position.

"It's not like he didn't warn us." Veronica said, just as she finished her statement the Beast lunged toward Namiko, fangs forward and fit to feast.

* * *

Thanks for the read guys and gals! And if its not to much of a trouble, reads and reviews really help with writing the story and pitched ideas are always welcome! thanks again and see you next week!


	18. Chapter 16:pt2 Lady of The Steak!

R.A.V.N

_ARTHUR TALES_

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 16.5: The Lady of the Steak!

There she laid, a sizzling beauty steaming and spitting the hot juices from the tender meat.

"Arrrr ruff!" which in rough fox translation means "it shall be mine", Arthur drooled at the mouth just by smelling and staring at the steak. The slice of meat was larger than his head and as thick as an inch. The only trouble is retrieving it from the grasps of the ogre like lady. She was short as she was wide with stubble of hair growing from her chin. She was of a thicker build and her back curved forward like a hill and her neck protruding from the front. She was wrinkled and of an older age. Her hair net held back her curled grey locks from contaminating the food and a frown was the only emotion ever seen from her. If Arthur wants that meal, he's going to have to be more cleaver than he has ever been before.

The flaming grill was backed against the wall of the dorm building with only a picnic table and radio close to the cooking lunch lady. Arthur inspected close by hiding spots. There was a distant tree, but too far to be of use. Then he noticed a vent, around six feet from the ground directly above the grill. He thought and thought, until he couldn't think anymore. He looked down to a rock at his feet and back to the lady. She was pounding the top of the radio trying to fix the signal of the music. Arthur's ears perked up and his tongue flipped out with a smile. An idea has sprung on our little fox! He then grabbed the rock with his mouth and doubled back into the building. This sneaky fox was up to something sly.

Within moments Arthur made his way through the lobby unnoticed, and into the air duct on the ground. The metal tube angled upward and was difficult for Arthur to keep grip. After a try or two Arthur made it to the top of the duct. Once there he simply followed his nose to the smell of the tender meat. A bright light and muffled music emanated from one specific vent door. Arthur then used his head to lift the door up and peak down. The Woman-ogre-man-thing was right below him grilling the sirloin before his eyes. This is his chance Arthur thought. He spat the rock out and gripped it with his front teeth. He took a moment to aim and practice the flight path in his head. Then, with the flick of his head the rock flew from his mouth and down towards the radio. The rock made contact with a button on the top of the radio. It clicked, and a CD shot from the slot and started to roll like a wheel along the ground. The lunch lady heard the music stop and spun to look, only to see the disk running away.

"Geeaat back here you!" she yelled at the CD, trying to chase it. Her round body prevented her from reaching the CD on the ground. Her fat fingers gave her trouble picking up the thin disk from the flat cement. At this moment Arthur had jumped down the side panel of the grill. He then reached his mouth over to the steak and chopped a bit of the meat gripping it in his mouth. Part of him wanted to eat it there and now but the thought of being caught was to fearing for him to do so. He then jumped down and ran back to the corner of the building where he got the rock. The loud and large lunch lady loomed over her grill, knowing something was missing. She darted her eyes back and forth and caught a glimpse of Arthur near the corner of the building.

"только little red squirrel!" she yelled in an odd sounding accent. Her eyes were weak and what she mistook for a squirrel was really Arthur. His eyes widened and his ears shot up. He whipped his head to see but bolted around the corner after he realized. The blotted lady came tumbling after him wobbly and bow legged. Arthur was petrified. He was running as fast as the large slab of meat would let him. He sprinted inside, and slid around various corners, trying to lose his pursuer. But she was persistent. Wherever Arthur went she followed. Arthur tried weaving though people's legs to escape. But the round lady, blew through them like they were bowling pins. Arthur was getting tired. He couldn't keep this up forever. Then he remembered the elevator. He could creep in while the door was shutting. Arthur then skidded around and corner and ran down the hall. Luckily for him the newly polished floor toppled the lunch beast into a stack of chairs. Arthur then jumped into the elevator at the end of the hall. He mocked the girls he saw earlier and started to slap buttons on the wall. As he was desperately slamming various buttons he peaked out the door. Like a freight train, the lady raced down the hall at mach speeds. She had the look of death in her eyes and sweat poured from her tired face. The doors began to shut but the timing was close. For when she was but a foot from the door, they met together in the middle and the elevator began to ascend.

"_Bing!" _the door then opened at a random floor and there stood two legs in front of him, but too thin to be that of the ogre lady. A cute small girl, she had large black and red boots and a dress of the same colours.

"Hey there cutie!" the girl said picking Arthur up and hugging him tightly. She pulled him away from her chest and looked at the collar on his neck.

"Arthur? Oh! You're from the RAVN dorm." she said with a smile. She placed him down and stepped into the elevator. She tapped a button and the elevator went up again.

"You know back home I have a little puppy about your size. He's a cutie just like you!" she commented pulling the dark hair from her face. The elevator opened once again. And the girl leaned down to Arthur's level. She patted him on the head and pointed out to the hall.

"This is your floor zw...I mean Arthur. Sorry wrong puppy." she finished. Arthur stepped out and looked back into the elevator. The girl reached her arm out of her long cape and waved to him before the door shut. Arthur then followed Rynn's scent back to the room and flopped the steak beside his bed. He walked to the door and shut it, blocking off all threat from any funny bearded lunch ladies. He then when back to his meal. A meal fit for a king he thought as he dug into the steak savoring every bite. What a glorious victory.

* * *

Hello everyone, anyone up for an Arthur tales? I thought the "AT" (Arthur tales) filler series was a good break from some seriousness or drama that goes on. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it, I don't know when the next one will be, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see! I"ll see you all next week with **chapter 17: You Da Bomb!**


	19. Chapter 17: DA BOMB

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 17: Da Bomb!

"LOOK OUT!" Veronica yelled, as the massive Taijitu flailed its fanged face forward towards Namiko. She then pushed her shield into the spear like head of the Grimm. Namiko skillfully redirected the course of the oversized snake into the ground just left of her. The Taijitu smacked it's head on the ground, and flung it side to side as it retracted back to its first position. The lower body of it was coiled in a ring around the upper portion and head, protecting it from harm.

"Girls, get around it and stay out of its reach!" Rynn exclaimed shuffling sideways keeping the serpent in his sight. "Namiko, use the ice propellant for your glave and Veronica use the ice shatter rounds. If this thing is cold blooded like its slithery counterpart it should slow it down." The girls nodded and spaced themselves evenly around the Taijitu. "And Alice, I have a special job for you." Alice looked at Rynn and smiled a concerning smile. The Grimm then spun its tail out of the coil kicking up dust and charred dirt from the dry ground. Rynn pulled his toque over his eyes to block the debris and the others did the same in their own ways. When the dust settled from Rynn's eyes a giant black tail came speeding from his side. Most people would block and hope for the best. But Rynn spun Gawain into its rifle form and drove the twelve inches of blade left at the end, into the beast. Rynn was slid back with the remaining momentum of the tail, but the Grimm was in more pain than he was. Before the demon serpent could pull away Rynn was able to fire five or six rounds into the wounded tail. The Taijitu screamed a terrible hiss and coiled himself back to safety. The creature would often fake lunge at the team in an act of aggression. None of the rounds fired from the team had any sort of effect, but Rynn conjured up a brilliant idea.

"Alice I need you to grapple the old bomb with your hook!" Rynn yelled, dodging and firing at the large monster.

"Gotchya!" Alice replied running over to the old bomb and gripping the fin with the end of her hook.

"Veronica! Toss me one of them sticky RPGs of yours and blow a deep but thin hole!" Rynn yelled from across the Taijitu.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Veronica yelled back.

"Just trust me!" Rynn screamed. He then jumped and caught the RPG from Veronica, and ran over to Alice.

"Run to Namiko when I distract that thing. She's gunna help you earn your wings." Rynn said. He then slapped the RPG onto the side of the bomb and watched the adhesive bond to the rusted metal. Rynn then nodded to Alice and he spun and began to pound shot after shot into the lengthy body of the Grimm.

"Come on ya big bitch! Your mother was a garden snake!" Rynn teased and taunted the Grimm gaining its attention. It turned its head and hissed at Rynn, flicking its tongue at him. Alice ran to Namiko, panting and scratched.

"You ok?" Namiko asked.

"I was more concerned about you." Alice responded. Struggling to have time to speak, Rynn yelled back to Namiko.

"Namiko!..HEAH! You know what to do! Toss her and get to...GAAAH. Veronica!" Namiko scoped the Grimm, the hole, and back to Alice.

"Forgive me." Namiko said to Alice.

"For whaAAAAHH" Alice screamed as Namiko spun her, the hook and the bomb around herself like a discus. She then released Alice into the air and flung her above the Taijitu.

"Now, toss the bomb in to the center of the coil!" Rynn yelled, using the side of his blade to smack away the face of the Grimm. He then began to run during the confusion of the hit on the Grimm. He watched Alice time the RPG stuck to the side and drop the bomb on the serpent. Mid run he sheathed Gawain and prepared to grab Alice from the air. She was just close enough for Rynn to jump and snatch her as he ran around the tight coil of the Grimm. The head of the beast was snapping and snarling feet behind Rynn as he ran with Alice in his arms. The bomb was seconds from detonating and mere meters from the ground. Rynn then slid to his butt and dropped into the hole with Veronica and Namiko there in wait.

"Shield the hole!" Rynn yelled. Namiko extended her arms up shield in hand. She expanded the glave blades from out the side's digging into the ground around. The shield locked the hole tight like the hatch on a submarine. The last things team RAVN heard was the hissing of the Grimm and an earth vibrating explosion.

It was dark in the hole, very dark. No one could see around them. They could only feel the breath of the others tight beside them.

"Ok open up." Rynn suggested. Namiko's shield made a metallic retracting sound and cracks of heat and light poured from the corners of the hole. When she lifted her shield, everyone poked their heads out. A large circle almost a quarter kilometer wide was flattened. All that existed was black flaming soil and a large, wide hole in the ground where the Taijitu used to stand. The skeleton of the oversized demon snake was either burning bones or completely vaporized. Everyone climbed out and stood in awe at the destruction they created. Rynn turned to Alice and began to break the silence.

"Are you ok? After we slid in the hole?" he asked.

"I'm fine silly. It's not the first time I've fell down a rabbit hole." Alice chuckled.

"We destroyed so much of the forest. A lot of plants and such are dead now." Veronica stuttered. Bending her knees and sifting the soot through her hands.

"You must remember where death comes about. Life with flourish again, stronger than before." Namiko added rubbing the back of her sweater. Veronica weakly nodded and stood back up staring off into the fire and charred wood; Rynn stepped forward, avoiding the still glowing coals. He turned to Veronica, and said caringly.

"Don't worry Vee, we'll redeem ourselves." He patted her on the head,but she turned away. She then flipped her hood on and walked behind Namiko, who was already making her way north east of the fire hole.

"We should probably tell Lucius about this." Alice announced. Rynn agreed, and team RAVN regrouped and set their journey back on track. Veronica followed close behind the pack, and whispered to herself. Quiet enough so only she could hear.

"He called me Vee" she whispered. Then her slumpy walk turned into a skip as she gleefully followed her amazing leader.

* * *

Happy Monday! Also, even though exams and such things are upon many of us, I have taken the liberty to write up to chapter 21 ahead of time! so don't worry the schedule will remain intact. see you later!


	20. Chapter 18: White Snow, Red Hands

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 18: White Snow, Red Hands

"Damn what a day!" Rynn announced, pushing open the door to their room. Everyone, effortlessly walked into the dorm and threw down there things wherever they landed. They were all too tired to care about cleaning, that's a task for another day. Rynn went to go and pet Arthur who was curled up in his bed and Rynn noticed his food was untouched.

"You feeling ok mini man? You look a little bloated." Rynn said to the small, now fat fox. Arthur responded with an aching moan, and rolled back to sleep. Rynn then took off his toque and began to pat the ashes off of it. Alice made a big stretch and a yawn. But she retracted and began to hold her bicep. As Veronica was hanging up tomorrow's uniform she noticed Alice's pain.

"Are you alright my petite lapin?" Veronica Asked. Alice shook her head yes and quietly responded.

"Un huh" Alice whispered. "I'm gunna go take a shower, to get all this burny stuff of." she childishly stated.

"I think i'll do the same, I don't want black soot on the white pillows." Rynn added. He then grabbed a towel and followed Alice out the door. He caught up to her and began to strike a conversation.

"Sucks that our dorms don't have their own bathrooms huh?" Rynn started, but Alice wasn't her usual cheery self. She was spaced out and wasn't focusing on the conversation at all. She was just carrying her two legs forward and clenching her arm.

"Hey Alice are you there?" Rynn said, trying to get her attention. He lightly tapped her on the arm to physically focus her but something worse happened. When Rynn tapped her, she yelled in pain, and fell to her knees. Rynn instantly helped her down so she didn't collapse to the ground. He looked at her pain filled face and then to her arm. He moved Alice's grip from her arm and pulled back the cloth from her clothes. Her Arm was badly burnt, it was shades of black and red's charred to her skin.

"Alice why didn't you tell me," Rynn said to himself. By this time he couldn't ask her himself, for she had finally passed out from the burn's pain. Rynn placed her arm around his neck and Rynn's other arm under her knees, picking her up and running to the infirmary.

"Don't worry Ali I got you" Rynn told Alice. He thought the positive encouragement was helping, but is was really to keep himself calm. Because all that was running through Rynn's mind was another young girl he lost, many years ago in the snow.

"Hey, heeelllooo, Great your awake." a male voice began. Alice gradually opened her eyes, only to be looking up at a man in a white coat over her. She was tucked into a white hospital bed, with her burnt arm already wrapped and treated. She looked back at the doctor and was able to make out slight features. He was of, middle age maybe the same as Lucius and had short yellowish blond hair and slight stubble close to the colour of Alice's hair.

"You've been out for around an hour and forty five minutes now and yes, you're in the infirmary." the man spoke again while alternating his gaze between the watch on his wrist and the blood pressure pump on Alice's arm.

"Thank you doctor," Alice responded.

"Its nurse actually, Nurse Williams the name, healin's my game. And please don't be thanking me, thank your friend over there, he ran you over 3 kilometers to here and hasn't moved from the lobby." the man finished. Rynn was on the edge of his seat in the row of lobby chairs. He was tapping his foot sporadically on the ground and muttering to himself. With the setting he's in and the way his acting you'd think he was a psychiatric patient. Alice could see him from out the window where she lay, and she began to smile. She was overwhelmed with gratitude, thanks and worry. The heart rate monitor began to heighten in speed and beeping faster.

"Alright well you just hang tight and I'm going to get your captain." Williams said as he walked out the door and towards Rynn. Rynn shot up and awaited the news.

"You can breathe now; she's going to be fine." Williams started. Rynn felt lighter and relaxed to hear the news. "We gave her an ice dust treatment to stop the burn's sting and disinfected the wound. And as team leader I suspect you know about her aura." Williams finished signing some paperwork on the clip in his hand.

"What's wrong with it?" Rynn asked, desperate for an answer.

"According to the Aura Measurement Scale (AMS) Her aura is as big as the human population of the white fang. A.k.a nothin, her wounds don't heal from harm, unlike you or me. Her aura is minuscule does almost nothing for her." Nurse Williams finished. Rynn was worried, knowing that she can't protect herself means he will have to work extra hard to keep her safe.

"I understand; can I see her?" Rynn asked, trying to peek into her room window. Williams nodded and waved him in. Rynn stepped into the door peering around the doorway. Alice turned her head from the window and gave Rynn a fun smile. Rynn walked up beside her bed, and pulled up a seat beside her.

"Don't look at me like that." Alice started. "It wasn't your fault Rynn" She tried smiling at him to ease his worrying, but he wasn't easily fooled.

"Look, I made the call and it was stupid, I put you in danger instead of finding a better way. Aagh I could have..." Rynn tried finishing but Alice pushed her finger to his lips and reassured him.

"It's ok, I knew it was going to happen" Alice spoke. Rynn looked at the arm stretched to his lips and noticed the wrapped burn. The sight sickened him; it made him feel worse and guilty for her injuries. He even knew himself, he didn't do it. But nothing could be done to convince himself of that fact. Alice then took her hand and gently placed it on Rynn's cheek and responded in the most sincere of voices.

"Don't worry about me Rynn." she said. Rynn went solid, and a vision consumed his conscience completely. A faint image of a young girl laying in the red snow appeared in his mind holding his cheek, and weakly uttering the same words.

"Don't worry about me Rynn...don't worry… don't worry…worry Care CARE... DONT CARE... "A high pitch buzz consumed his ears and two beat red eyes filled his vision. In one last tone, the girl's voice transformed into a deep scratchy yells.

"Don't care ABOUT ME RYNN!" his eyes returned to life, and Rynn quickly smacked away Alice's hand, and he stood and backed away hitting the wall. Rynn began to gasp for air and grabbed his chest.

"Your eyes went dark again." Alice stated. She looked at Rynn into his changing eyes and spoke once more. "You did care about her Rynn" she finished. Rynn slid his back down the wall and sat on the ground.

"How did you..." Rynn began.

"The same way I knew you were a knight when I first met you." Alice started, holding out her other arm to him. "A little caterpillar told me where to find you."

* * *

sorry of the later upload, but never the less! its here. enjoy.


	21. Chapter 19: foreshadow or foreplay?

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 19: I'll be past the present in the future

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Rynn questioned, still sitting along the wall of the hospital room.

"Well I see him sometimes, he tells me things. Like he pointed to a sword in the ground with a knight's helmet you see. And then I saw you!" Alice explained. Rynn got up and walked to the bed. He started staring at the bottles and reading the tags, and even the back holding the water going into her I.V.

"What have they been giving you?" Rynn asked rudely. Alice waved her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"I'm not on drugs Rynn!" He then calmed her and responded.

"Ok! Ok! Explain then." Alice looked out the window at her reflection and closed her eyes.

"For as long as I can remember I've had dreams that talked to me mostly by a small blue caterpillar, he never talked but he shows me things. A Lot of the time they don't make sense, but somehow it happens, I started following his lead and even visiting him during the day." Alice paused.

"So it's like a vision?" Rynn added. Alice nodded and looked to Rynn.

"I saw a dress with an arm burnt from it last night. I guess I know what it is now heh. And now that I think of it, the dress was made of snake skin."

Sounds like this bug guy is a crazy prophet or something," Rynn stated. Alice looked to her hands then to Rynn's.

"But sometimes he's a curse, and tells me things I shouldn't hear. My dreams are stuck in the future." Alice clenched her hands and a very sad expression appeared on her face. Rynn felt bad, that she was depressed. The least he could do is cheer her up.

"Maybe so," Rynn responded, "and my dreams are stuck in the past. So as long as we're a team, we will float through the present, immune from the worries that hurt us." Rynn tried so hard to be sweet and kind, to make her feel better. He even when to such a sappy level Alice then chuckled from under her breath. Rynn asked what it was and she responded with joyful tears in her eyes.

"That was so cheesy BUHAHAHA!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice!" Rynn argued.

From outside the room and across the call stood Nurse Williams, filling in paperwork on a brown clip board. He could hear the muffled voices of the two inside playfully arguing. Williams then looked to his right and saw Lucius walking down the hall. He had a black pea coat over his normally worn formal wear.

"Where's the girl." Lucius asked, he stood next to Williams and saw him flick his head forward. He looked through the window to Rynn and Alice.

"Awe shit." Lucius quietly cursed.

"What?" Williams asked placing his pen back into his breast pocket.

"The girl is on the same team as the guy. He's the Grimm Boy I told you about." Lucius said grabbing the flask from his jacket.

"Him?! In my Hospital? Damn it Lucy." Williams said trying to restrict his yelling.

Don't worry I've been training him to control his tendencies." Lucius finished.

"Lucius I've worked with you for a long, long time, but this goes over the line. You can't tame a beast." Williams restrictively yelled.

"He's a person!" Lucius verbally struck back. Williams waved him down to lower his voice. He took and deep breathes, and calmed his nerves.

"So do you think the boosting process is ready for humans?" Williams asked.

"We have been working on this for literally Decades Eli; I think it's worth a shot."

"I'll get the waver forms ready, and please, its Williams." Nurse Williams responded, then clicking his pen to his clip board and walked away.

"Ooh come on! Baby boy Eliza!" Lucius jokingly yelled to him. From over Williams shoulder he proudly raised his hand and erected his middle finger. "See ya buddy!" Lucius finished off, and made his way into the hospital room.

"Maybe I should have knocked?" Lucius asked. Through the mists of Rynn and Alice's fight they somehow managed weird out Lucius. Rynn's hands were tied with surgical tubing and he was bent over the bed. Alice had a doctor's coat and mask on with a clamp and bone saw in her hands.

"Uuuuuuuh" Rynn had nothing to say.

"Don't want to know, but I did come here to talk. So take a seat." Lucius said. They cleaned up the room and resumed their conversation.

"Rynn you already know, but Alice I have a proposition for you." Lucius asked with a straight face.

"Yes?" Alice responded.

"Your Aura, how would you like to make it better?" Lucius asked once more.

"Well that'd be great!" Alice joyfully said.

"Heh, well it's not a one stop shop ya know" Alice nodded and waited for Lucius to finish. "In short I hope you like implants, and I ain't talking 'bout your cup size."

Alice's face went red and embarrassed, and the thin hospital robe didn't help her confidence.

"Welcome to the real world of Victor Lucius." Rynn told Alice with a slight grin.

"I was a scientist before a huntsman or teacher. And I came up with a theorized Hypothesis for a possible Aura Augmentation transfusion." Lucius seemed to get excited over his own words, like a kid talking about a new toy.

"Uugh a what now?" Alice asked. She wasn't exactly the sharpest crystal in the dust.

"I can make your aura better from poof poof crystals and Rynn." Lucius lamely corrected.

"Gotchya!" Alice responded. Just then Williams stepped into the Room with a fat stack of papers in his hand.

"I have the waver paperwork and a fill in copy of a will ready for ya." Williams stated.

"Thanks Eliza, just sit it on the table please." Lucius asked nicely.

"Anytime, Dick-tor." then Williams left the room.

"It's pronounced! Keep-your-ass-shut-or-I'll-get-you-fired!" Lucius yelled. Rynn and Alice sat quietly after the awkward conversation.

"Don't worry he's a friend, and a bitch. But anyway! We should start the treatment another day when you're in better shape alright? In fact take the day off tomorrow. Maybe Rynn can get the notes from class for you." Lucius finished, and pointing out the lack of attention Rynn has in class.

"Whatever you say," Alice responded. She lay back onto the bed. Lucius and Rynn both said there good-bye's and started their way back home.

"Maybe I should have told him" Alice spoke to herself. When she was unconscious she had another vision with the Caterpillar.

"Rope and a note?" she thought. "Eh no worries it's probably instructions for one of Rynn's Ties heh." she whispered as she slowly nodded off.


	22. Chapter 20: A Single Touch

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 20: A Single Touch

"And that's why I didn't come back." Rynn started, as he lowered his head to Veronica and Namiko.

"Yet you didn't tell us that Alice was in the hospital? imbécile! You could have called!" Veronica yelled at him with a sour look.

"We were originally going to the showers so I didn't take it with me." Rynn scowled back. The anger build between them like a gas spilled fire. Namiko pulled back on Veronica's shoulder and nodded to her.

"Never mind this, we know she is safe now. That's all that matters." Namiko finished then Rynn began to talk.

"Let's try and actually have a normal school day, shall we?" Veronica sighed and agreed with Rynn.

"Fine." Veronica then stood from her bed side and grabbed her textbook from the table near the door.

"Let's go then and just forget _ANYTHING _ever happened!" she then slammed the door, and stomped down the hall.

"What's up her's." Rynn said scratching his head. Namiko then responded in a mild tone.

"It's just her time." She finished and opened the door of the dorm.

"Her time? I don't ge ..OH DAMN IT! I gotchya. Thanks for the Subtlety!" Rynn exclaimed flailing his arms about.

"Anytime" Namiko answered, then leaving the room. Rynn looked down at Arthur, and Arthur did the same to him.

"Four years is sounding more like a jail then a joy." Rynn finished. He then oddly smiled and patted Arthur on the head.

"Thanks for the pep talk big guy. See ya at lunch." Rynn said his good bye, and he headed out the door to class, wondering what adventures await him today.

Rynn showed up to class with Veronica and Namiko a few minutes before the bell. They took there regular seats and Rynn shuffled into his spot on the third row. He began to doodle on his text book and he didn't really pay any attention to the people around him. Until Rynn smelled something sweet. Cherry blossoms, he stopped his Doodles and discreetly looked behind himself using the reflection off his digital planner. Just as he suspected. The sweet smell came from the sweeter girl. Kiki oddly took the seat behind Rynn in the next desk ring up. What was he to do now!

"Morin' mate." Spoke Alan as he assumed his normal seat beside Rynn. Rynn noticed Alan's left arm was wrapped into a sling and dangled from his side.

"Oh shit how'd you manage that." asked Rynn staring at the slung white cloth.

"Oh it happened on the trip yesterday during a Grimm run in. But no worries, my team got me back safe and I should be back to business in no time." Alan responded in a very posh tone, as if this being a story to brag about. But knowing Alan, Rynn just assumed he tripped or something.

"Now that you mentioned it, I've haven't really met the rest of your team. Except for..." Rynn stopped, and sneakily looked behind him. Kiki was writing in her book and her hair managed to stay put and away from her eye's which glistened like the shallow sea. He turned his head back forward, and slouched down into his seat.

"Well it's me, Kiki our power house, Taranis he's a brick wall, and Adriana she's the scout and surveyor. Or team ATAK if you prefer." Alan finished.

"Hey, Al." Rynn piped up.

"Whatchya need." Alan responded.

"Do you...get along with your team mates?" Rynn asked in an oddly sad manner.

"Well we have our disagreements and aggressions. It's mostly with Adriana and me honestly, but that happens to everyone. Because at the end of the day, we all have each other's backs." Alan answered. He patted Rynn on the back and resumed to his book. But Rynn just put his head in his hands and went deep into thought. "Maybe, he should be nicer with Veronica, or get her something as an apology. Aach, who knows?"

_Pa-lunk, _Rynn heard something drop from behind his seat. He pulled out and grabbed the pen that fell. But where did it come from. Rynn looked up to the row of desks behind him. Kiki was leaned forward with her arm extended. She tried to catch the pen, but missed when it rolled off her desk. Rynn very obviously froze once again. They were eye locked once again. The yellowed eyes of Rynn and Turquoise ones of Kiki were struck into a dance of colour. Then the first move was made.

"Uh..um sorry I'm...sorry." Kiki muttered. She turned her hand and awaited the pen from Rynn's grasp. All of Rynn's adrenaline rushed to his lips, just so he could break the lock he put on them. Because the last thing he needs is another verbal mishap like at her room.

"N..no. No! It's ok, here you go." Success! Rynn uttered the few words he could and reached his own hand out. During the transfer or possession, Kiki's hand can slight to close to Rynn's. For a short moment there hands touched. Rynn's muscles shocked in excitement and he pulled his hand away and swung around. He gripped the desk and began to breath heavier than normal.

"Oh my god, I touched her hand!" Rynn silently screamed to himself. He was having a conniption. But due to his quick exit he missed Kiki's face go red, and her ears, perked up. She let out and faint smile. And looked at her hand.

"Oh my god, I touched his hand!" Kiki silently yelled to herself, holding her hands steady.

"_BRRRRRRING!" _rung that ever so familiar sound. All the students began to pack up including Rynn and the rest of RAVN minus Alice. "_Ba-ding! Ba-ding!" _Rynn's Digital planner or DP for short, began to blink and beep. He opened the screen and read the title of the message. It read "from Prof. L". Rynn opened the message and began to read.

"Rynn, I looked in to those pictures Namiko took of the symbol on that bomb. Didn't take me long to realize. We'll talk tonight. Keep quiet." Rynn looked up and to the teacher's desk. Lucius nodded to Rynn and pressed his index finger to his lips. Rynn got the message, but not knowing was bothering him. And what's so important that it needs to be discussed during night, alone and in a secret disclosed location. One way or another he'll find out soon enough.

Late that night Rynn stepped off the bronzed elevator and into the massive cavern. Lucius was sitting in the same wooded chair and awaited Rynn's arrival.

"So what's so important about it?" Rynn asked walking towards the table next the Lucius' chair. Lucius looked up to him and seriously asked Rynn with his finger casually pointed to him.

"How much do you believe in fairy-tales Rynn?"

* * *

Hey everyone although I am happy to upload a new chapter I am extremely sad for the loss of an amazing man, Monty Oum (the original creator of RWBY) has passed away. He was and still is an amazing inspiration to me. and this story would not have been possible without his genius, we will miss you Monty, rest in peace my friend.


	23. Chapter 21: Sharing is Caring

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 21: Sharing is Caring

"What do you mean by that?" Rynn asked crossing his arms, and cocking his head to the side.

"What I mean is, how thin you think the line is from fantasy to reality." Lucius added. Rynn tossed his arms to either side.

"That really doesn't help." Rynn stated. He walked toward the Lucius and took a seat at the lamp lit table. Water dripped from the stalactites above and the under glow of the tested plants created a starry sky below their feet. The glow of greens and cold neons almost over powered the fire lit lantern.

"The Apprentices of the King. "Lucius whispered. The dripping seemed to cease, the plants lost their luster, and the lamp faded with a lack of oil.

"That..that sounds familiar." Rynn spoke.

"It should, you were probably told it as a story to make you go to sleep." Lucius added.

"So what exactly is it?" Rynn asked leaning forward onto the table.

"More like them. They are a...cult of sorts. They believe that humans and faunus are equal to Grimm." Lucius started speaking.

"That's ridiculous!" Rynn exclaimed.

"I know, but they are all too serious. They thinks that it is against the natural order for us to hunt and kill Grimm. So they do what they think evens it out. They kill us, sacrifice us, hoping that it will please there king." Lucius reached into his jacket to get his flask and pressed it to his lips.

"Who is this...this mad king?"Rynn asked sinking into the vacant seat at the table. Lucius kept tipping his head back farther, and farther. He shook his flask and angrily placed it back into his coat. His forearm braced him upon the table as the lamp's life finally went cold. Darkness took over, and Rynn couldn't even see Lucius' face from across the table.

"It's not who." Lucius stated shifting in the dark. "But what," he then flicked open a lighter and spun the flint twice before a flame shot from the top. "It's a relic of unknown origin. Nobody except for them understand what it is."

"Why do they just kill faunus and humans? They don't kill Grimm? Then what would happen to me?" Rynn spoke casually.

"They would treat you like a god." Lucius very seriously stated, lighting a candle in the center of the table.

"How do you know?" Rynn asked. Lucius let out a deep sigh and tapped his fingers on the corners of the table.

"Remember when I said, you're the only one like yourself?" Rynn nodded. "Well, you're the only...successful one like you." Lucius Gripped into the wood of the table looked at Rynn in the eyes.

"Explain." Rynn demanded.

"During the height of our research we finally came across a theorized answer. There were two twins, they both volunteered to test the augmentation. We thought it was perfect. The two having the same genetic code made for an easy testing of two different dust types. For around an hour it worked but the Grimm side, and the dust to body fluids ratio spiked. They became a shell to a Grimm infused with large amounts of power. When the Apprentices heard of the tests, they demolished the capsule where they were held and they escaped." Lucius finished, and hung his head from his neck. "They had such a nice family too."

"It's not your fault Victor." Rynn quietly tried to comfort him.

"But I did know the consequences that costed other people there very soul..and aura."

"So you did something dangerous to try and help other people...we're not so different you and I." Rynn finished. Lucius slightly smiled and propped his head back up. "So what do we know about these guys?" Rynn asked.

Well what we do know is what they preach. Supposedly there king is incomplete, that's what gives us the hint of it being an object. We don't know how many there are or where there hiding. We just know they're outside of Vale. They also say that if the natural balance is disturbed, a great beast will come to even the odds." Lucius shuffled through various papers in a leather satchel by his seat and pulled out a thin file folder. He slapped it on the table and pulled out a series of crisp papers. He pointed to one and slid it across the table to Rynn.

"What's this?" Rynn asked, already astounded by the knowledge he's heard.

"These are the recordings of an odd metal fragment that was stolen from the Vale R and D lab a few months ago. We found that his metal could conduct pure energy, like a battery. The military uses something similar to power there bots but nothing on this level. We found it could absorb any form of energy...even ones aura."

"Bullshit, that's impossible," Rynn exclaimed

"Believe it! I know I didn't at first, then I saw it take a coworker's aura, sucked him dry, he collapsed and went into a coma like state until his body alone couldn't heal itself any longer." Lucius looked towards the papers and sorted them back up into the folder.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Rynn asked, handing back some of the papers.

"Because Rynn... you and your team are the newest members of the ARC, Artifact Recovery Corps." Lucius leand forward and held up the candle.

"Why us? I'm not putting them in unnecessary danger." Rynn replied.

"you've been assigned to this as your Academy mission, you can thank me later, besides this way we can learn more about the abilities you possess."

"Alright fine, but nothing crazy." Rynn replied, clenching his fist in his lap.

"Now that that is in order, I think I'll call it a night." Lucius said standing from his seat.

"But we didn't even train tonight!" Rynn complained.

"Sometimes knowing more is helping more...now get to bed, you have class tomorrow." Lucius finished his statement and blew out the candle fading the cavern into darkness.

Rynn slowly creaked open the door to his dorm room trying to be as quiet as possible. He managed to shut the door behind him and turn to his bed. Then he noticed a glow from a phone hovering under someone's face in the corner. The figure looked up to Rynn and in a mean tone spoke up.

"Where haaave you been...crétin?"

* * *

evening everyone! have a good day? I hope so. just to state again if you have any comments or ideas feel free to share and a great set of characters was sent in by "Velvet queen" and are now cannon from this chapter on. have a nice read, day and week everybody! see you next Monday.


	24. Chapter 22:pt1 WW Girls Night Out!

R.A.V.N

_WEEKEND WARRIORS_

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 1: Girls Night Out!

"Dieu merci ce est vendredi! FFFRIIIIDAYYY!" Veronica yelped flinging out of the doorway from her last class.

"Geez lass what are you so worked up about?" Rynn spoke slouching his way out of the class with Alice and Namiko. Veronica spun to Rynn and whipped a big thumbs up to the sky.

"Un, it's Friday! Deux we have no homework, Aand trois, DJ Toxic Soul featuring Shuttle and Coblat 27 are all at the music hall down town TONIIIIIIIGHT! AAAAAAAHHH!" Veronica and Alice then let loose a deathly scream, one of which that pierced the deepest depths of Rynn's ears.

"You know these people Alice?" Rynn asked half fast. Alice and Veronica swapped their gaze to Rynn and responded in complete sync.

"These People!?" the sounded offended and appalled by Rynn's question. Alice went on to explain.

"Those people are only some of the best musical artists in Vale!"

"Neeeever heard of them" Rynn went on. "Are they some boy bands or something?" Veronica started to walk towards Rynn.

"I'm going to break his nose." she mumbled under her breath.

"No!" Alice yelled and pulled back Veronica by her hood. "He's just uneducated in the way of music. We can't blame him for being an idiot." they both nodded to each other and stared at Rynn.

"What!? No I'm not! Not everyone knows them! Namiko you've probably never heard of them right?" Rynn looked over and up to Namiko to see her blushing and looking the other direction.

"C27's bass player is kinda cute." she responded.

"God f**king dammit! Are you kidding!?" Rynn had given up, there's nothing more he could do other than embarrass himself further.

"Ha! See!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Well you girls can all go have fun then. Good luck getting tickets! They're probably all sold out by now!" Rynn stated.

"How do you know? There could still be some." Veronica responded sticking her tongue out at Rynn.

"I don't! But everyone buys tickets ahead of time." Rynn commented back.

"We don't need tickets, we have big bad Namiko!" Veronica added.

"I'm not your tool Veronica." Namiko bluntly responded.

"Pwweeeeaasee!" Alice asked hugging her waist."

"Ok" Namiko said without hesitation.

"Well I have stuff to do tonight anyway. So I can't come." Rynn said as he looked away.

"Why?" Namiko asked.

"I have...plans" Rynn has kept his secret from his team this long he isn't about to let it go yet.

"Alright! Girls night out it is!" Veronica continued "let's go get ready." the girls all nodded and walked off to the dorms, humming off tune.

"Jesus I hope they're better than them." Rynn commented. And started walking off to the cafeteria. Training with Lucius at night sure does take a toll on one's energy.

"I can't believe we are going to see them in person! Aah!" Veronica screeched.

"What if we get autographs?! What should we bring?!" Alice asked hastily applying on her make up.

"Well we have all of their CD's in the rack. Except for the one Arthur ripped u..." Veronica paused and looked in the rack. She pulled out a disk case and showed it to the other girls. "Weird I thought this was the one that was destroyed."

"Naah you must be mistaking it for another. Anyway we have to go!" Alice yelled.

"Indeed." Namiko added. She stayed the same in her suit of armor while Veronica and Alice prettied themselves up with makeup and nice clothes.

"Right! Let's be off!" Veronica exclaimed following Namiko out the door.

Rynn was done his late lunch and had walked all the way back to the dorm building when he saw the girls running out the door.

"Late?" Rynn yelled as they ran by him down the hall.

"We have to get tickets from the other side of town first!" Alice yelled as she ran by the three spun around and on to the path taking them to the front entrance of Beacon.

"They'll never make it." Rynn said to himself. He continued his leisurely walk to his room and hummed an unfamiliar tune.

"Finally, home! Arthur where are ya buddy?" Rynn spoke and whistled to his small pal. The patter of paws came ripping around the corner of Rynn's bed. With his tongue extended Arthur jumped into Rynn's hands and panted and licked as if he'd been gone for days.

"Alright alright that's enough. Any messages today boy?" Rynn rhetorically asked looking over at his Digital Planner sitting on the night stand. He slid the screen to the right and a mechanical voice began to speak.

"You. Have. One. New. Message. From. Nurse. E. Williams. _BBEEE._" the machine then shifted to Williams' voice.

"Hey Rynn, can't say much but..hey hey hey! Be careful with that! Sorry, Lucius wants you in for blood testing today, if you can make it down la...what did I just tell you damn people! I'm running a hospital not a circus! Again sorry, later today that be great, sooner rather than later, bye! _BEEE"_. No. New. Messages.

"Well shit, I guess we just can't get a break today huh buddy." Rynn complained sliding him digital planner into his pocket and heading back to the door. As he opened the door rather quickly a hand fell though attempting to knock. The hand slightly hit Rynn in the head, but nothing to be called an injury.

"I-I'm so sorry!" the girl spoke.

"Oh no its oka-..K...Kiki? W-what are you doing here?" Rynn began to stutter just as much as Kiki.

"W-well I had something…to ask you." Kiki started gripping something in her hands. Her ears were shy and down and her fluffy tail flung back and forth. Rynn tried to act calm and collective while at the door, but he was having a miniature heart attack from behind the cracked open door.

"What is it?" Rynn asked.

"There's a...band I won tickets for tonight on accident...b-but I have two." Rynn's mind was screaming and banging its head against the wall, he didn't know what to do...

"W...would you…like to go..?" Kiki shyly asked.

"Well actually I-" Rynn started but was interrupted."

"Y...you don't have to come if you don't want…" Kiki stated,

"No no no! I do, I just have to go to the hospital." Rynn told her. Just thinking it as an escape.

"OH! Oh my gosh! Are you okay! Can I help?!" Kiki exclaimed.

"Yes...n-no it's nothing serious. Just tests and stuff with Lucius." Rynn responded.

"Oh...well I'm sorry… I...I don't want to get in your way for your health...I…" before Kiki could finish, she ran away from the door and down the hall.

"...a..." Rynn tried to respond to stop her but nothing would work, his muscles to chase her wouldn't function. His throat was rusted shut. He could do anything. He couldn't do it. He failed. Again.

Kiki ran around the corner of the hall and dropped to the ground and curled up against the wall. Tears ran down her face.

"I couldn't do it… I failed, again." sniffing and hiding her head Kiki felt even more shunned from the world. A shadow then casted over her curled body.

"Tough day?" the voice asked. Kiki nodded with her face still hidden. The girl then sat beside Kiki and looked down crumpled at the tickets and could tell the situation from that.

"Is he not coming?" the voice asked again. Kiki shook her head and raised it to look at the girl. She had long silky hair tied into a pony tail. Her hair was bright red like the highest flames of a fire. A brass circlet was held in her hair and her green eyes had a safe and inviting feel. She recognized the face off of one of the boxes in the cereal aisle at the store.

"Does he like you?" she asked.

"I...I don't know." Kiki said sniffling and holding her legs in close.

"Do you like him?" she spoke once more.

"I… I think I love him." Kiki responded. Digging her head into her body to hide her face.

"Then in that case, I know exactly how you feel." she said. Kiki looked up to the girl and her ears slightly lifted from there downed position. "There is a boy who I really like, but I'm not sure if he feels the same. Some days, he's very honest, and others very shy. But at the end of the day, I always do what I think would help him, before me." The girl paused and looked down at Kiki

"B…but how can you go on without knowing." Kiki asked, now admiring this girl.

"Well I just picture in my head, and sometimes in my dreams, him and I, becoming 'us'. And that's all the motivation I need. Hope." The girl finished and stood from her seated position. She held out her hand to the now smiling cat eared girl. She helped her up and rubbed Kiki's shoulder and resumed her walk.

"Wait!" Kiki yelled. "What's your name…?"

She finished. The girl swung her head around

"You can call me Pyrrah." she smiled and then walk around the corner from where Kiki first came.

"Hope." Kiki whispered, as she gently walked down the hall back to her room.

* * *

sorry late again I know, but I thought a little up lifting chapter would be nice. like Arthur Tales the "Weekend Warriors" side chapters will be up periodically. have a great day!


	25. Chapter 22: Feared Faces are Faunus Foes

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 22: Feared Faces are

Faunus Foes.

* * *

"Uuuuuuugh!" Rynn's jaw dropped and his eyes scanned the room, wide and sporadic.

"That's not an answer your ass!" Veronica raised her voice. Both Alice and Namiko were sitting up in their beds listening to the unfolding arguments.

"I was just out for a stroll-..." Rynn was cut off.

"Mensonges! Where were you?! I…we were concerned!" Veronica continued. She walked up to Rynn and stared into his eyes and poked his chest. "Now tell me where you were, and no bull." Rynn sighed and began to come clean.

"You see, I didn't want to say anything...but...every other night, I've been…" Rynn paused and looked at Veronica with strong intent. "Piano lessons." He began to sarcastically cry and whimper.

"I don't know why I bother with you! You're probably screwing around with that bob cat girl aren't you?! Veronica yelled.

"W…what! N-no! I would never!" Rynn responded, lying to himself.

"You stubborn child!" Veronica finished. She walked toward her bed and away from Rynn. He then angrily gestured to her back and snapped back.

"Excuse me mother! I didn't know I had a bed time so early!" Veronica waved her hand at him in an uncaring manor, and Rynn parted to his own bed as well. They both stayed silent the rest of the night, like they were sleeping with their minds awake and their eyes open. Alice looked at Namiko on the next bed over and whispered into her ear.

"Tomorrow we need an intervention." she commented quietly. Namiko nodded and turned onto her side flicking off the lamp and signaling good night.

On the next speechless morning team R.A.V.N arrived to class precisely on time. It was no extra ordinary day. Bland, dull and mundane would be how Rynn described class. Kiki was missing for the first half of class and everyone in the room was murmuring and muttering throughout the classroom. The bell for class hasn't rang yet and all of a sudden the door began to creak open followed by Lucius entering the classroom, with an unfamiliar face following in behind him.

"Alllllriiiiight shitheads! We got ourselves a new student!" Lucius hollered as he slammed himself down into his teacher chair. "Introduce yourself kid, I ain't your mother!"

The boy continued to enter the room and soft gasps could be heard throughout the room. The girls gazed with lust upon the male model figure at the front of the room. "He's gorgeous!" said one, "So dreamy!" said another. Followed by the guys looking away enviously in the feeling competition afoot.

"Hello." The boy spoke. "My name is Lance Dernkik".

"Alright kid I don't give a shit where you'll be sittin', as long as ya sit on your ass, I'm happy." Lucius slurred as he opened his flask.

"Very well! I think I'll sit to the pretty girl in the middle row, fourth column."

From the words spoken from his lips, Rynn's body began to heat with rage, slowly turning his head to watch the student walk past him. Rynn's hand shook as his pencil suddenly snapped in half.

Alan tapped his shoulder, worried. "Uh... You alright mate?"

Rynn's head snapped back to Alan, his eyes starting to bubble purple and gold. He then took a deep breath and collapsed his head into his arms, cursing to himself.

"I'm fine..." he said in an annoyed tone.

Lance placed his books down and sat close to Kiki.

"Good morning cutie. What might your name be?" He said softly.

Kiki jumped and inched away. "Uhm... K...K-Kiki..."

The girls enviously watched, wishing they were in Kiki's place. Rynn heard him and his muscles tensed up, his thoughts wandering, thinking that he could never have confidence like that to talk to Kiki.

Lance smiled, playing with his pencil. "Your name is as cute as your face." he said as he gently placed his index finger and thumb on her chin.

Kiki's eyes widened as her Faunus ears fluffed out as well as her tail. "U-uh… U-uuh... "She stammered, trying to inch away once more.

Rynn's eyes shot away from the scene, too filled with rage to even look.

Lances' hand suddenly dropped from her face, his facial expression of flirty faded, and had turned into a face shock.

"Y-you're a Faunus...?" he said hesitantly.

Kiki shyly nodded as her ears folded back.

The boy suddenly moved to his original spot, leaving a fair gap between them.

"I knew you were too good to be true." He muttered as he looked forward to the teacher's lesson.

Kiki slumped in her seat, fiddling with her ears to make them go in her hair, as well as hiding her tail with her leg. Rynn clenched his fists, the passion of wanting to turn around and knock the guy out, his lack of confidence got the best of him, and he sat there, biting the end of his broken pencil.

The bell sounded and the classmates all left, and as Rynn thought he was the last student in class he could hear the quiet sob of a girl. A feeling of pure dread came over him, knowing exactly who was making that sad, but adorable cry. He turned as he saw Kiki trembling in mid stance out of her chair, her tears pattering on her book.

"I have to say something! C'mon Rynn, think!" he thought to himself.

He cleared his throat as he picked his book up. "A...Are you alright?" he said nervously. "You IDIOT! She's obviously not alright!" he yelled in his head.

"...Y-...yeah!" She smiled, trying to hide the fact she was crying. "I… I-I... I got to go!" She said quickly as she fled out of the room, her hair covering her face.

A high pitched metal sound clanged on the floor. Rynn heard it as he tried to chase after Kiki, stopping at the doorway of the classroom. He slowly turned to see her hair clip lying on the floor. He slowly walked over and picked it up.

He sighed as he looked at the clip. It had a sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

"Heh... She's always leaving things behind..." He smiled as he slipped it into his pocket and walked out the door.


	26. Chapter 23: Confrontations

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 23: Confrontation

Rynn started towards the lunch hall, not really to eat, more just to wait for his next class. He saw Alice and Veronica sitting at the end of a row of tables. Namiko was missing but that's typical of her this time of day. She usually takes this time to reflect and have some alone time. Rynn sat beside the girls and they began a steady conversation. Alice spoke.

"What's with that new boy? He's so..." To which Veronica finished.

"Incompetent?"

"I was thinking more...egotistical but that works too." Alice finished. Rynn wanted nothing to do with the conversation about this guy.

"What was his name again?" Veronica asked. To which Alice added.

"Lance Dernkik I do believe" Rynn clenched his fork and the sound of his name. He then placed the utensil down after feeling it start to bend in his hand. He clenched his fist and rested it beside his food tray. Then an unsettling voice grew behind him.

"Then I said, I knew you were too good to be true." Dernkik and his greasy companions started to laugh at his statement. Dernkik stupidly took the seat right behind Rynn.

"His entire team must have transferred...odd." Veronica quietly spoke.

"Musta' been kicked from their last school. Eh Rynn?...Rynn?" Alice finished. Rynn was too focused on the words of hate spewing from Dernkik's mouth like black smog puffing from a factory tower strangling Rynn's room to breathe. Dernkik spoke.

"Bloody faunas! They're the most impure, vulgar breeds of filth to ever live. If I had it my way, we would be going on a fox hunt for everyone, alone with those outer-wall Barbarians!" his minions just agreed with his notion and nodding their heads compellingly. Rynn's eyes began to boil a violent violet and his hand grabbed the table tightly. The hard wood was turned to thin paper under his furious strength. Veronica looked at Alice and whispered in her ear.

"Get Lucius now!" Alice nodded and stormed off. Veronica tried to talk with Rynn to calm him down but his ears were locked on one person. Finally lance spoke again loud enough for both Veronica and Rynn to hear.

"They should all just die, especially that Kiki bitch."

"Oh fuck." Veronica exclaimed.

Rynn uncoiled all his rage and energy into a twisting swing with the tray in his hand. The tray connected with Dernkik's head and flung him from his seat and onto the ground. His partner jumped from his seat beside where Dernkik once sat. Rynn grabbed the back of his neck and threw his knee into the thug's sternum. Rynn then twisted the guy around and kicked him in his lower back. Sending him into the opposite direction of Dernkik. The other two sprang into action. One jumped onto the table and the other stormed around the side. Rynn was ready and wanted to take them on. But the one on the table slowly raised his hands and hollered to the other. They then both ran away scooping up the crippled boy on the ground. The ever so familiar sound of clanging armor mid-run arose beside Rynn. Namiko stood tall and arrived just in time. She nodded and watched Rynn's back. He leaned down to Dernkik's weak body and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. Rynn flipped him to his back and pinned him to the ground.

"YOU ARE THE IMPURE, VULGAR BREED! It only goes to show you that a pompous ass like you can come from anywhere on the fucking globe! Where you're from and how you're born doesn't fucking matter! Especially of a beautiful soul like Kiki's, she doesn't need people like you in the world." Rynn leaned in and whispered to him. "And I might just help her with that." Rynn slammed him back onto the ground and began to walk away. He saw Lucius and Alice standing at the end of the row of tables. No words between Rynn and Lucius where shared but they both walked off into private to discuss important matters.

"I'm proud of you Rynn." Lucius began, sliding the lever of the brass elevator.

"What? How?" Rynn asked.

"You were in full rage...and you didn't kill him." Lucius stated, taking a swig from his flask.

"Gee thanks." Rynn said.

"But you worry me Rynn. "Lucius stated once again. The elevator came to a halt and they walked once again into the massive cavern that is oh so familiar to Rynn now.

"What's so wrong about me? I thought we were doing well?" Rynn argued. Lucius took a seat and reached into his leather bag grabbing a small mirror. He threw it to Rynn and he looked into it.

"Yes I see myself, now what's the catch to this riddle?" Rynn asked sitting down at the splintered table with Lucius. Lucius placed his glasses on the table and rubbed his forehead.

"Look into your eyes Rynn." Rynn took a second glance into the mirror using the lantern to lighten the view. On the bottom of his left eye a streak of violet tainted the bottom of his golden eyes.

"What the hell?!" Rynn yelled. "What's going on?!" Lucius looked at Rynn and took back the mirror.

"You're changing Rynn, and I can only think of one thing to help you."

"Don't say it." Rynn exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to get over your fear of needles Rynn. You're gonna need some aura treatments." Rynn cringed and stared at Lucius.

"Damn."

* * *

Thanks everyone for participating with the name contest! me and my co-writer/artist both chose the new name and congratulations to "Lord Revan Flame" for the great name!


	27. Chapter 24: Shot for Shot

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 24: Shot For Shot

"You sure do have a thing with needles don't you?" Rynn asked holding up his hand to cover his arm.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt like you think. And you can calm down for now. You'll get them bi-weekly like Alice." Lucius paused and reached into the pocket of his coat. "But back on topic now. The wall between your normal self and your inner Grimm is starting to weaken." from the hand that reached in the pocket a folded piece of paper along with specks of lint dropped on the table.

"What's this another mysterious file for your science years?" Rynn commented. Grabbing the page and unfolding it from its quarters he noticed a drawing in red and blue pen. Lucius began to explain.

"Oh no it's just a drawing of what I'm talking about, I didn't think your slacker brain was keeping up with anything I've been saying before."

"Gee thanks, your soo helpful!" Rynn spewed sarcastically.

"Well it's like this, your aura is like a shield that we know. But goes right down to your DNA. It's like an energy producing white blood cell that repairs and protects the body in a more direct fashion. What's happening to you, well as far as I know, is that the small amounts of Grimm Cells feeds off of that power. When you fight and your aura is actively working the invasive cell uses that energy to fuel its own. In doing so, it's consumes it after its apex output and the Grimm DNA is starting to take control of your imminent energy output system." Lucius finished and Rynn looked back at the paper drawing and then to Lucius again. Rynn blankly stared at Lucius and began to show signs of confusion.

"Oh for god's sakes Rynn! The more you fight the more the Grimm takes over your body."

"Sorry I... wait I can't fight?!" Rynn yelled. Leaning forward in his seat.

"You dense mother fucker." Lucius yelled back.

"But I'm a huntsman in training! How can I get by if I don't fight! I grew up on combat how am I supposed to stop?" Rynn asked concerned, crunching the paper in his hand.

"You can. You just have to take the shots like Alice, then you should be able to fight like normal." Lucius concluded. Rynn let out a sigh and bounced his leg, his mind was already made up but he debated with himself anyway.

"On another note." Lucius spoke up.

"Yeah?" Rynn responded looking back up to him.

"How are those dreams of yours? The nightmares and such?" Lucius asked pushing up his glasses and preparing to take a mental note.

"Actually now that you mentioned it, a lot better, since a few days into training it's been less frequent." Rynn answered.

"Are they always the same when you have them?" Lucius asked again.

"Well it's the same black and red-ish place. With the girl floating in the distance. Telling me how I...how I couldn't save her or help her no matter how hard I try." Rynn quietly responded.

"Any idea who this mystery girl is yet?" Lucius asked. Rynn shook his head and looked down to his boots. '_BAPING BAPING!'_ Rynn's pocket began to vibrate and ring.

"Oh damn! I have class still." Rynn sporadically yelled.

"Naah don't worry I had you formally demised..." Lucius added with a smile.

"…Oh thanks." Rynn commented.

"So that Williams' can give ya your shot heh." Lucius finished with a chuckle.

"I hate you." Rynn responded.

"You say that now." Lucius said trying to hold back a laugh. "see ya in two hours" he finished and grabbed his bag. Rynn started to make his way back to the elevator trying to piece together what this unruly teacher was up to. The doors closed behind Rynn and he began to ascend once again into the world of blank faces and even more masked ones.

Rynn arrived at the Beacon infirmary and stood in the lobby not knowing what to do. He couldn't just walk up to the receptionist and ask Grimm treatments. From a doorway in the hall off the lobby Williams popped out and noticed Rynn. He called Rynn's name and waved him into the room.

"Hey Williams how are ya?" Rynn asked shutting the door behind him.

"Life's life. And you?" Williams asked back.

"Well I had a...satisfying day." Rynn responded.

"So I've heard." Williams commented fiddling with some medical instruments on a tray. "Now I'd act tough when you take this shot Rynn."

"Why? Does it have some kind of effects to my mood or something?" Rynn asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Noo worse." Williams started. "Let's just say that Lucius booked this room for a reason." he finished and made a directional gesture with his eyes towards the curtain separating the two sections of the room. Rynn slowly tip toes towards the edge of the curtain and peeked around. Sitting on the other side was a turquoise eared faunas girl.

"WHY IS KIKI HERE!?" Rynn internally screamed. He whipped back around and stared at Williams. He gave the 'I don't know' shoulder roll and continued filling the intricate looking syringe.

"That perverted bastard." Rynn whispered. Williams then cursed under his breath and looked at Rynn with a smile.

"I seem to have forgotten a tool I need in the other office it may take me a while to get it so just chill out." Williams questionably stated.

"Wait what?" Rynn yelled under his breath trying to keep his voice down. Williams left the room and shut the door behind him. He then flipped the "privacy please" sign outward on the door and met Lucius in the hall.

"Are they alone?" Lucius asked. Williams then threw both his hand in the air and high ten'd Lucius.

"We are the best wing men ever Hahahaha!" they then both walked off for a smoke and a drink laughing and talking there whole way out.

* * *

hey everyone sorry for the one day delay, I've been sick along with some other complications. but never the less! here you are, enjoy.


	28. Chapter 25:Doctor's Orders

R.A.V.N

(A RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 25: Doctor's Orders

"I can't believe he got Williams in on this." Rynn thought out loud. Staring blankly at the door. "Well its fine I just have to stay completely sil..." Rynn bumped into the tray of medical instruments that nurse Williams had placed there not long ago, spilling the items onto the ground. He heard a gasp from beyond the curtain and gave up his silent act.

"Well shit." Rynn exclaimed in an unenthusiastic manor. He knew he'd been noticed so Rynn stuck his hand around the end of the curtain and then his head.

"H...Hey." Rynn stated.

"Oh. H...hi." Kiki replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Rynn struggled to speak.

"Oh no, I...its ok. I heard you and the man over there, I have pretty good hearing I guess." Kiki said shying away from Rynn's eyes.

"Well no shit." Rynn thought, her wide feline ears helped take in sound a lot better than humans.

"Are you alright? That was quiet a big crash." Kiki asked.

"O...Oh yeah, I just knocked over a tray of hospital gizmos and such." Rynn responded. Kiki processed to stand up and walk over to Rynn.

"D...do you need help gathering them all?" Kiki asked with an enlightening smile. Her ears twitched twice till her tail twisted around her leg.

"Ugh...yeah…sure." Rynn replied nervously, he had never seen her smile to him like this before. They both bent down and started grabbing scalpels and tubes and placing them back onto the tray.

"I heard what happened at the lunch table today." Kiki spoke in a lower, darker tone than before.

"Yeah well he deserved it." Rynn responded cursing under his breath.

"I was talking to my team and a Faunus friend of mine, and...I...we're... kind of proud of you." Kiki stated.

"Why?" Rynn asked.

"Because not a lot of people... well... humans care about us or defend us like you did." Kiki looked over to Rynn "So thank you." she then smiled and placed the items in her hands onto the tray. Rynn then followed with a handful of instruments and nervously smiled to Kiki. Rynn was anxiously playing with his pockets then he felt something in one.

"Oh. By the way you dropped this outside of class today." Rynn spoke holding out his hand. In it was a metal hair pin.

"Oh! My lucky pin. Thank you so much!" Kiki excitingly responded. She reached to grab the pin and made decent contact with Rynn's hand. But she didn't grab the pin right away. Her hand sat atop Rynn's for a prolonged amount of time. She looked at his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Turquoise is my favorite color." Rynn blatantly spoke. He thought it came out a lot more romantic than it did. But never the less she grabbed the pin and placed it in her hair.

"T...thank you." Kiki said back. Her face was bright and happy, but her face was just an expression to her actual hidden mood.

Outside, Williams and Lucius sat on a picnic table at the back of the building. Williams was smoking a crisp cigarette and Lucius just sipped from his sweet flask.

"Any news on the Apprentices of the King?" Williams asked.

"Nothing of value." Lucius answered.

"You told Ozpin about all this?" Williams asked again.

"He has enough on his plate right now, you can see it on his face. Besides we would need some pretty solid evidence that their threat to this students, and even more, Vale." Lucius finished with a drink from his flask. He passed it in front of Williams and jiggled the container.

"Diabetic, remember? And we can't just take on a cult our self's Victor." Williams replied.

Well let's get the team back together. WAVE has enough energy for one last mission." Lucius suggested. Williams sighed and look down for a moment.

"Victor. Windsor died in a ship accident a year ago and Angela's been a bar tender in Atlas for years now." Williams blatantly informed Lucius.

"Shit, old windy." Lucius spoke quietly.

"But we need to do something about these guys. We need people to help." Williams finished. Lucius looked up and to Williams.

"RAVN with help." Lucius stated.

"You sure you want to drag the kids into this? If they die..."

"They won't." Lucius interrupted. Williams puffed at his smoke and exhaled slowly making rings the air. He stood and threw down the butt of the cigarette and started towards the door with one final sentence.

"The last thing you need is more blood on your hands, even if you didn't put it there." Williams then walked in the door and left Lucius alone. Lucius thought about the cult and took one last swig of his sugary flask.

"God damn religion." he muttered then made his way inside.

Williams made it back to the hospital room and entered silently. He stopped looked around Rynn and Kiki were nowhere to be found. Then he heard a feminine voice from the closed washroom door.

" that hurts Rynn." and then another deeper male voice. "Don't worry I'm almost done." then the female voice spoke again. "Just hurry I don't want the nurse to see." Williams's eyes widened and he stormed to the door.

"NOT IN MY FUCKING HOSPITAL!" he yelled, this what NOT what Williams expected to happen. He flung open the door and saw Rynn wrapping a bandage on Kiki's hand.

"I'm sorry Williams I knocked the tray of stuff over and she cut herself when we were picking stuff up." Rynn apologized.

"I...I'm so sorry." Kiki added. Williams was in disbelief but he wasn't disappointed.

"Oh well th...That's fine...J...Just be more careful ok?" Williams responded. "Oh also, your prescription is ready at the front desk hun." he finished.

"Oh! Ok thank you." Kiki replied, and she left the room. But just before she looked back at Rynn and smiled.

"Ooookay Rynn you ready for you. You're...where's the syringe?" Williams questioned.

"I don't know." Rynn stated. Williams got down on his hands and knees and looked around. He noticed a cylindrical tube under one of the cabinets. He pulled it out covered in dust and with a small crack in the glass.

"Well this is no good anymore. I'll grab another then." Williams spoke.

"Why was Kiki here? As in, what for?" Rynn asked.

"Just a checkup and to fill her prescription, that's all I can professionally tell you." Williams responded. "I'll be right back with a clean syringe." Williams then left and again shut the door. Rynn looked over at the bed where she sat and noticed the medical chart still hanging on the corner. He walked over and began to read the doctor's scratch.

_Kiki Maira_

_Student_

_Prescription refill request_

_30 mg(s) - Atypical Anti psychotics_

_Check up_

_Suicidal tendencies_

_Lacerations to spinal extension (tale) and carpal region_

_Suspected Self inflicted_

"Jesus Christ." Rynn said with a startled expression covering his mouth with his free hand. He dropped the board and sat on his hospital bed. How could he have never known? What should he say and all that Rynn could think was if that smile was real, or just a diversion.

* * *

hello everyone, and happy spring break! well, for most, but I kept working so I could bring you another chapter! just because I love you guys ;) have a good one.


	29. Chapter 26: The Last Samurai

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 26: The Last Samurai

"So how'd your shots go Rynn?" Veronica asked as Rynn walked in the dorm room door, cradling his arm.

"He legally stabbed me! Twice!" Rynn complained. Collapsing to his bed.

"Don't be such baby." Alice commented back. "It was just a small needle." she finished.

"What are you smokin'?" Rynn exclaimed "it was practically a small spear!" he yelled again. Namiko walked in not long after Rynn and walked over to night stand of her bed.

"Where were you?" Veronica asked. Followed by a comment from Alice.

"I missed youu!" Alice then jumped up and grabbed onto Namiko's leg and held for her life.

"I was walking around the campus. Having some quiet time." Namiko responded with a slight hesitation. She reached into the drawer of the night stand. And grabbed a roll of white tape. She completely neglected Alice on her leg and stepped over to the book case. On the top of the book case on the window wall she ripped off long strips of tape and ignored any signs from her team mates.

"What up Nami? You seem...off." Rynn asked petting little Arthur at his side.

"It's nothing of your concern." Namiko stated in her usual tone. She continued her actions and began to wrap the tape on her hands. Veronica walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. Standing almost a head taller than Veronica. Namiko looked down to her.

"Miss Yukimure. Are you not telling us something?" she asked in a stern tone rougher than her regular voice.

"I got a letter from home." Namiko said quietly. She has given up hiding the fact of her secret and turned to everyone in the room.

"Oh from your daddy?" Alice innocently asked. Letters where extremely outdated in comparison to the technology present in beacon, or even in all of Remnant.

"No." Namiko responded with a crack of emotion in her voice. This was odd for Namiko, Rynn thought. She is usually the hardened warrior type and emotion had little effect on her.

"What happened?" Rynn asked hinting at the issue at hand. Then Namiko grabbed onto the in bedded latch on her forearm. The armor capsuled over her arm snapped open and opened from a hinge. Under was a square letter crumpled and pressed against her arm. Her steel shaded body was white like the moon and the tan was cleanly divided at her wrists. She grabbed the letter and locked the armor back up. Namiko handed the letter to Veronica and Rynn and Alice gathered around as Namiko backed up. Veronica opened the letter and began to read it.

"Dear Namiko Yukimure. We regret to inform you that your father Rintaro Yukimure has recently passed away from a genetic illness in hospital last week. We have tried to contact you sooner but all other methods of communication is nonexistent with your account. In reference to the previous events. As..." Veronica paused and took in a deep sigh and prepared herself to continue. "..As last of Kin all belongings, finances, and properties owned and registered under your father's name is here by transacted to you under the code of...yatta yatta yaaattaa."Veronica skipped the political mumbo-jumbo and back to the working of the letter. "In final our condolences to your family, and the initial transaction ...of ...2.6 million ...wow. Of your father's funds have begun trade to your account.

Sincerely: The Western Remnant Permanent Assurance. "The three stood back and began to fill with deep thoughts.

"It said last of kin." Alice stated. She covered her mouth in awe and sat on the bed.

"Namiko I'm so sor..." Veronica stopped and looked around. "Where's Namiko!' she yelled. Panic issued in the room and everyone looked around aimlessly

"She must have sneaked away!" Rynn stated.

"We gotta find her! I'm worried!" Alice panicked. Rynn looked at the distressed Veronica and Alice and nobly took action.

"We'll find her. Veronica I want you to search around the school building. Alice you go around the dorm buildings and court yard of the school. And I'll search elsewhere." Rynn concerning ordered.

"Oui!" Veronica agreed and began dressing into her causal clothes and out of her uniform.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Alice asked with a worried whimper.

"She'll be fine. She isn't stupid nor reckless whatever she's doing its just shock in losing someone she loves." Rynn finished.

"How do you know?" Alice asked. Rynn looked to her and hugged her tightly.

"Because I know how she feels... for a father to die." Rynn stepped back and placed a faint smile on his face. Rynn geared up and they headed out to find there friend.

High atop on one of the balcony floors in the library. Namiko sat at a table with her head hung down on the desk. Silent and still she sat in sorrow wanting to be alone. But her wish was not granted. For a table down was a girl surrounded in books stacked around her. The only thing visible was a black bow on top of her head. As she grabbed a thick book from one of the literary towers her eyes caught a shine of Namiko's armor.

"Are you from the west?" she asked hesitantly. Namiko didn't answer, she looked at the girl for a moment then returned to her loathing.

"The etching and design in your armor, its pre- great war expressionism correct? With an oriental touch." she continued moving two stacks of books opening a door like passage to Namiko. Namiko peered up to her and was somewhat impressed with her answer.

"I read about it in a book, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"N..Namiko Yukimure." Namiko answered slowly. The girls bow oddly perked toward her and she seemed slightly more interested.

"The Warrior of the West..heh. I heard about one of your tournament wins in Mistral, you and Nikos were to go to the finals until...the… White fang terrorized the arena." the girl seemed to settle her excitement when she mentioned the White Fang. Namiko sat up from her slouched position.

"But anyway, your family is pre..." the girl noticed Namiko drop when Family was mentioned."What's wrong?" Namiko folded her hand together and bounced them on her knee.

"I'm alone. And I don't know what to fight for anymore." Namiko began to break down but stopped herself and flexed her hands in anxiety.

"Well, it's not easy to leave something, or someone you care about. You can even feel hopeless sometimes. And this is experience talking." the girl finished and placed the book down that was in her hands.

"I had a...family of sorts I was part of. And they became disillusioned in what was right, and what was wrong. I didn't agree with how they thought and acted... so I left. I too was lost, but now I have a team. A team that cares for me. They don't know much about me but they're still there, regardless." she moved from her seat and sat across from Namiko, helping to feel closer to her. She held her hand over Namiko's and Namiko looked up at her.

"And I'm sure you have a team that won't let you feel alone. Right?" she commented. Namiko felt slightly better and clenched her beaten hands

"I, I guess you're right." Namiko spoke, thanking the girl.

"Speaking of team I better get back to mine, and you should too." she said getting up from her seat.

"Thank you miss..." Namiko reached for a name she didn't know.

"Belladonna." she responded. As she began her way down the isle of books and vanishing around the corner. Then Namiko grabbed her digital scroll from the table and sent a message to the rest of RAVN.

I'll see you all at home, sorry, we'll talk them.

Then* damn auto correct.

* * *

hey everyone how are ya? also here is your chapter right on time! don't forget if you like the story and want to see some fantastic artwork find us on **tumblr ** and even the new **facebook** **group** feel free to join and see what's going on when it happens! you can even spin around some ideas, I may see and credit you for! see you next week or sooner everyone, love yas!


	30. Chapter 27: The Antici

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 27: The Antici...

"Ssooo Rynn." started Alan making conversation during morning class. "What's on your mind? You've been spaced out the last two days." Rynn looked up at Alan and pulled up his toque so that it was low to his eyes.

"Nothin." He responded, returning to his slouched position.

"Ya' haven't touched your notes or even peeked over to watch Assault on Giants with me either. Are ya nervous?" Alan asked, nudging Rynn's shoulder with his own. BRRRRRRING! The bell rang marking the end of class and Lucius yelled out a last minute reminder.

"And don't forget! Test on Thursday! Read up on chapter 5 partner defenses and Chapter 6 Aura utilization! That's all, now off with you bastards!" Just what Rynn wanted to hear, another examination on how well a fish can climb a tree. Rynn angrily sighed and got up from his seat with Alan. From down the row between the sets of seats. Dernkik and his three teammates walked in line down to the door. Rynn and Dernkik's eyes were locked into each others. The only thing standing between him and Dernkik was Alan and Dernkik's team. Consisting of two smaller men and a larger. Rynn was lucky he caught the big one of guard the first time. As they exited the room Alan turned to Rynn and tried to calm him.

"Soo? Are you nervous for later or what?" Alan asked again.

"For what the test?" Rynn questioned, walking with Alan down and out the door.

"Well, I guess that to. But I was talking about Sunday." Alan excitedly exclaimed. Rynn raised his eyebrow and showed no sign of understanding.

"The Dance this Sunday! Seriously Rynn you live with three girls how have not heard a thing?" Alan yelled.

"Sorry man, I'm just...preoccupied. with things." Rynn complained. Arriving at the door to his next class.

"Alright man, I'm off. And...don't over work yourself, okay?" Alan said, patting Rynn on the shoulder and walking onward. Rynn nodded to him and walked into the class. Rynn wanted to tell Alan about the doctor's report, but that would mean breaking the privacy

"Of course I care for her," Rynn continued to think. "But what can I do? I'm no doctor or a psychiatrist. I guess I should just...leave it to the professionals." Rynn sat in class and started to take notes from his caffeine high teacher.

BADING BADING! Lucius' phone began to sound he grabbed it from his desk and answered the video call.

"Talk to me willy." Lucius began.

"Big news, I saw one, and it's Williams."

"An Apprentice?! Where!? How!?" Lucius yelled.

"Ssh, shh not so loud. I was getting my daughter from school and on the way back I saw the tattoo on his wrist. He was boarding a flight to Gaulania. Its a small town north of the Kingdom...far north." Williams shared.

"When can we leave?" Lucius asked.

"If you wait until mission selection day Ozpin will be a little more accepting to take kids out on a ghost hunt."

"Agreed next Tuesday it is, Lucius out." Lucius ended the call and stared blankly at the wall covered in papers and articles connected together by red string. In the middle was a black silhouette of a crown.

"One step closer." he muttered and leaned back into his chair.

"Awe crap! It's Thursday already!" Rynn yelled, springing from his bed, launching Arthur into the air.

"Rynn what are you yelling about?" Veronica asked rudely.

"I didn't study!" Rynn cried

"Uuuugh! Al, Nami you guys go ahead I'm gonna help Rynn for a bit before I leave." Veronica announced.

"Oookayy!" Alice responded, jumping up on Namiko and readying to walk to the class building.

"Th..thanks." Rynn said.

"Well I need you to pass, you are our leader after all." Veronica stated in a stern tone.

"Is that all you ever think of me? Someone that you deal with only because you have to?" Rynn boldly asked. Rynn prepared for the yelling, but Veronica was all to quiet. She was looking at her feet facing away from Rynn, silent and still.

"I..." Rynn began but was unable to finish.

"Rynn...I look at someone like you, and I see adventure, fun, not a care in the world of what could happen." she paused and turned to Rynn, pointing at her chest. "Then there's me, the boring, stubborn, inconsiderate girl who brings everyone down so that she can feel better about herself instead of trying to get better." Veronica sat on the bed beside Rynn and started to cry faint tears from her soft face.

"How are you boring? Your intere..." Rynn was interrupted again.

"I come from an average family, with normal jobs in a normal neighborhood. I became a fighter here so that I can be something different, and look at me. First day you had to save me or I would have..." she began to sputter and cry more.

"Quiet now Veronica, just calm yourself." Rynn Leaned over and grabbed around her body. He could wrap his arms around her and engulf her slender body. Veronica then grabbed under his arms and squeezed. At that moment Rynn began to Sing very quietly.

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling.

From glenn to glenn and down the mountain side.

The people burn and all the Grimms are calling.

It's you, it's you must go and I must fight,

But carry my sword when summers in the meadow,"

"That song, you sang it at the welcome day after initiation." Veronica said, with her tears dried onto Rynn uniform.

"That I did" He responded.

"But I know it from before." Veronica stated.

"Nah your mistaken, it's my families song, only me and my uncle would know it and he's a terrible singer." Rynn responded.

"I swear I do. I was young but...i don't remember when."Veronica hesitatingly said.

"Well that's odd, maybe we should get to.." Rynn started.

"Wait!...wait. c-can you sing it once more. Just to..jog my memory maybe?" Veronica asked kindly. Rynn found it kind of odd, seeing Veronica act so kind.

"What ever you say... Vee." Rynn responded with a smile. Veronica's face when red she had to look away from Rynn as she giggled in awe. Rynn began the song again. And continued to comfort Veronica, after all, it could be that last time he gets to.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for the late upload, i've been having multiple complications regarding many things including my health, but I did what I could for you all. Because I love ya. See you all next week.


	31. Chapter 28: pat-shunned

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 28: ...pat-shunned

"Damn, well that could have went better." Rynn walking out of the classroom door. He was accompanied by his team who all had mixed expressions. Veronica was fairly happy, Namiko of course didn't show all to much and Alice was as white as a ghost.

"Well if you didn't distract me while I tried to help you study, you could have done better." Veronica replied in her usual snooty attitude. Rynn knew he couldn't correct her on what really happened, he feared for his health to much. Instead he just apologized and let it slide.

"What's up with Alice?" Rynn asked. She was hanging limp over Namiko's back moaning.

"She failed...miserably." Namiko answered.

"My dream came truuuue." Alice whined, flailing her arms about.

"You dreamed about failing?" Rynn asked.

"Uh huh, that and..other things." Alice responded. The group was making there way down to their next class and stopped outside the door.

"What other things?" Veronica questioned. Alice seemed to have calmed down and started her serious answer.

"Well on the night we got back from our mission was the first I had this dream... there's a knotted rope and a piece of paper crunched in the knot, like it was tied there. and i've been having that dream I'm small parts every night since. It kinda scares me." Alice finished and grabbed on to Namiko's arm for comfort.

"Hhmm, that's very...intéressant." Veronica muttered cradling her chin.

"Well you haven't been wrong yet, so I think we should keep am eye out for any signs, try and catch it before it chokes us out." Rynn suggested. The rest of the girls agreed and nodded there heads.

_BRRRRRRING _

"There's the bell, let's go ladies." Rynn said waving into the door and inward to their second class. During class, after class and in the cafeteria room talk of Sunday's dance was the only thing circulating. Whispers of dresses and dates consumed Beacon no matter where you went. During the lunch period, Alan walked by to see Rynn and the rest of RAVN at their normal table.

"So Rynn, ask anyone to the dance yet?" Alan yelled. Rynn choked on his food in surprise and was hesitant to answer.

"N..no I haven't." Rynn answered.

"Hhmm well have you decided on anyone? Anyone you like?" Alan pried for an answer nudging Rynn with his elbow.

"W...well no, there's No one I..like... per say." Rynn anxiously answered to Alan. The girls seemed to stop eating at that moment. More focused on listening than anything else. Rynn didn't lie, there's No one he likes, but there is one he loves, but he won't say that, that would just cause drama he doesn't want to be involved with.

"Ooh I see." Alan responded.

"Hey aren't your teammates Taranis and Adriana together now?" Rynn asked trying to divert the topic.

"Yes we are!" a feminine yell came from the table behind Rynn. Adriana announced hugging Taranis' arm.

"A..'ana not so loud." Taranis nervously spoke in his deep mumbled voice. For such a big guy he's pretty shy Rynn thought. But what Rynn didn't think about was that where there's three teammates the forth should be as well, Kiki. Rynn Realized this and looked around of her.

"Where's Kiki?" Rynn asked very nonchalantly.

"Oh she ran in a hurry not thirty seconds ago.. odd." Adriana concerningly spoke. Rynn slightly frowned and stared back at his food.

"Never the less Rynny-boy i'll see you there with the lucky lady! Or boy, if ya swing that way of course...heh. well I'm off. See ya!" Alan finished oddly as he made his way back to the cafeteria line. The girls where still distracted by Rynn's answer to Alan's question.

"Ooh don't look at me like that!" Rynn exclaimed, as he then continued eating.

Later that night Rynn met Lucius at the usual place.

"Good Rynn your improving, I can tell." Lucius commented on the training. Rynn was still catching his breath as he stuck his sword Gawain into the stone floor and took a seat.

"Whew, well thanks, that's a first to hear from you." Rynn replied. He looked over to Lucius and was hesitant to ask but Lucius could read the expression on his face.

"What's on your mind?" Lucius asked.

"Well...Lucius, have you ever liked someone..but...not just one." Rynn asked oddly.

"Care to explain?" Lucius responded.

"Well, there's a girl I really like, but...she's not the only one I feel like this towards." Rynn started.

"So Kiki and one of your team mates?" Lucius cut off Rynn.

"Shit! How?!" Rynn yelled.

"Rynn if you were any more of an open book you'd break your spine." Lucius chuckled. " but all I can say is think Mrs. Right and not Mrs. Right now." Lucius added.

"Well, that doesn't really help." Rynn said, slouching back into his seat.

"Believe it or not I was in your situation when I was as young as you." Lucius said while fiddling with the lamp on the table.

"What happened then?" Rynn asked, hoping he could learn something from him.

"Well we went to school together, and long story short. We talked, we kissed, we fucked, it was awkward, and she left... moral of the story don't pull an Lucius." Lucius finished. Rynn found it funny at first but it still seemed to bother Lucius even after all these years.

"At the time, I sometimes wished i'd have died instead of having to go through it all." Lucius very seriously responded.

"Well I can promise you I won't be the one like that." Rynn responded.

"Good man, and no matter what happens or what you choose, stay strong." Lucius finished.

"I promise." Rynn replied as he got up from the table. "Well I best be off to bed. See you Saturday?" Rynn finished.

"Naah, take the weekend off. After all, we'll be having a big week coming up." Lucius said as he too climbed out of his seat and walked to the brass elevator.

"Thanks." Rynn said back.

"And hey! Don't cause to much trouble, okay?" Lucius commented as he and Rynn shot up the elevator shaft.

* * *

hey everyone! and happy Easter to those who celebrate. im glad to have made it on time this week and hope you enjoy this weeks chapter, and im sorry a head of time, next weeks chapter is emotionally hard to write. and im the one who wrote it! your in for one hell of a chapter see ya next week!


	32. Chapter 29: Its Midnight Cinderella!

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 29: It's Midnight Cinderella!

A giggling was heard from the darkness, Rynn's eyes widened and turned to face the noise.

"Who's there?" Rynn yelled blindly into the distance. The giggle was faint, but enough to know it was a woman's voice. A familiar voice but one without a face or name he knows of.

"First it was one, now it is two, all your loved ones taken from you!" the voice spoke. It emanated from all directions and was impossible to track down the source.

"Damn... I'm total dreaming." Rynn said to himself, searching the darkness for a body to go with the voice.

"You may dream in your sleep but you'll soon live a nightmare..." Rynn spun around to face small and young girl as she continued.

"Just like we did before." the girl finished and began to slip back into the shadows.

"Wait! Two? Before?! What's going to happen!?" Rynn yelled in anger at the fading girl. Her wavy brown hair covered part of her face and only showed one eye of the same color. The look in her eye as she disappeared gave a sense of aggravation with a hint of fear. As she fully dissolved into the darkness ahead, a light blinded Rynn's eyes. He moved his hand over his eyes to block the light and stretched out his legs.

"Oh, you're up!" Rynn uncovered his eyes to see Veronica sitting cross legged in chair. She was sitting in front of the sun-filled window facing Rynn with a "Dust till Dawn" magazine in her lap.

"Did the girls leave you at home?" Rynn commented rolling to his side.

"Non, you were talking in your sleep again, so I volunteered to make sure you were ok. And I was waiting for my dress to arrive from the cleaners." Veronica finished.

"Awe so you do have a spark of kindness." Rynn replied with a smile.

"Hush you!" Veronica threatened. "Do you have a suit ready?" she asked.

"Oh! The dance is tomorrow! Aah it'll probably just use my uniform." Rynn lazily responded.

"You will not! It is a formal party!" Veronica yelled.

"Okaauuhh! I'll grab something." Rynn replied, sitting up from his bed and yawning loudly.

"Non! incompétent garçon! We will be getting one." Veronica said in Rynn's face with her finger pointed to his nose. Rynn's face drained white.

"W...we?"

"I can't believe your taking me shopping." Rynn sighed as he walked down the busy Saturday Street of Vale. Veronica skipped beside him with her hand linked behind her back.

"Well I want you to look nice! I...I can't have you giving a bad rap to our team."

"Do I not already look nice?" Rynn jokingly asked. Veronica was quiet and did respond. Her cheeks glistened of pink and red.

"H...Hey! Here we are!" Veronica diverted the question and pointed to the sign. It read "Messy to Dressy"

"Okay! Let's do this Rynn!" Veronica positively cheered.

"I don't want to. "Rynn responded.

"No choice." Veronica finished as they walked in. A man met them at the door and welcomed them. After Veronica grabbed a few items of clothing as Rynn sat in silence like a well behaved child.

"Ok Rynn try this! It should look good." Veronica said, passing Rynn a suit combo she gathered from the racks.

"Uugh ok, but you're going to have to help with the tie." Rynn quietly asked. Veronica nodded, and showed Rynn to a changing room. Rynn fiddled around with the clothes and attempted to look nice.

"So?" Rynn said. Veronica turned her head to the opened door and stared at Rynn. "How does it look" he finished. Rynn was outfitted in a slim fitted black suit. It had a skinny tie with a green and navy tartan material.

"W..wow" Veronica answered. Rynn looked like a different person all cleaned up.

"Does that mean we can go now?" Rynn complained.

"Non, let me fix your tie," Veronica got up from her seat and proceed to do up his tie. "You must really learn to do this yourself."

"I'm getting on it." Rynn responded.

"Well, I'd say we got lucky on our first pick, come on let's check out." Veronica said, as she then stepped back to look at Rynn and tried not to blush.

"I hope you're happy with your purchase sir." the man at the spoke holding out his hand for a shake. Rynn took the man's hand over the table and shook it firmly. He looked down to his hand and half of a tattoo similar if not the same symbol to the one on the bomb he found in the charred forest. Rynn said nothing about it. And walked out speechless.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing, it'll talk with Lucius later." Rynn bluntly responded. "well, let's be home and get some rest for tomorrow." Rynn finished walking with the bagged suit over his shoulder.

"Didn't your sleep enough today?" Veronica lamely responded, as they made their way back to Beacon.

"Are ya ready?!" Alice yelled out loud. Rynn, Namiko and Veronica were all prepping for the party that night.

"Yep." Namiko answered.

"Who are you going with?" Rynn asked.

"Us girls are going together! No boy drama allowed." Veronica answered, wrapping her arms around Alice and Namiko's shoulders playfully.

"We should probably get there a little earlier to be safe." Namiko suggested.

"Good point. Shall we then?" Veronica asked. The girls all agreed and Veronica looked to Rynn.

"I'll catch up, I… Have something to do first." Rynn hesitantly responded.

"Whatever you say, just don't go finding trouble, okay?" Veronica requested. Rynn nodded and watched them walk out the door together happy and laughing. After the door shut Rynn looked down to his feet. Arthur stood on his toes with his tongue out and tail flapping. Rynn picked him up and held him out at his level.

"I can ask her...right? I can pull through with it?" Rynn asked Arthur. Arthur flopped his head to the side and let his tongue fall with gravity.

"Alright Kiki, here I come!" Rynn psyched himself up and walked out the door, placing Arthur on his bed, with a fresh bowl of food.

Rynn arrived at the dorm room door for team ATAK and knocked Three times. No answer.

"Huh." Rynn expressed. He waited for around twenty minutes and then called Alan on his phone. It rang for a while then answered to Alan's Voice.

"Heyy Rynn! Where are ya? The party started half an hour ago!" Alan exclaimed over the music and voices of people.

"I'm coming, and I have a question. Where..uuh may Kiki be?" Rynn asked kindly.

"Oh! I don't know man! At the dorm maybe?! I wouldn't know though I haven't been there all day!" Alan responded.

"Ok thanks, have fun!" Rynn ended.

"Well the door is usually unlocked if you wanna check, don't take too long man! I miss ya! Bye!" Alan replied and closed the transmission. Rynn slid the phone back into his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath in and jumped around in a circle to help boost his adrenaline.

"Okay! I can do this!" he thought as he turned the knob of the door. It opened. Most of the lights were off. But what caught Rynn attention first was a piece of paper that sat in front of the door. Before he read it he looked up to see head of him...Rynn dropped the paper. And fell to his knees. He covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god...no..no.." Rynn gasped for air and screamed furiously into the night with tears forming in his eyes.

For Rynn's life has become more complicated, than he had ever imagined.

* * *

Hey, sorry it was a slow coming this week, I had my birthday and all, and got a little...distracted heh. love you guys, see you next week!


	33. Chapter 30: The Long Road Ahead

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 30: The Long Road Ahead

Blue and red lights shone off Rynn's face. They frequently changed in colour but never in intensity. Though they didn't seem to bother Rynn. His mind was long gone. He was wrapped up in a thick blanket in the back of an ambulance outside of the emptied dorm building. His feet were up on the bumper of the vehicle and his hands hanging in his lap. He was holding the same sheet of paper he found on the dorm floor tightly in his hand. He looked up from the ground his eyes were dilated and wide. Just then he watched a cart holding a large black bag roll over to and into the next vehicle over. The back doors shut, and the vehicle drove off slowly and silently without a siren to sound. From the opposite side of the police line, Veronica pushed under the ribbon followed by Alice and Namiko.

"Rynn! Rynn! We heard the sirens when the party ended, what happ... you okay?" Veronica quickly asked, out of breath from the run over. Rynn's vision didn't stray from where the vehicle left and he had been frozen there since. He didn't even acknowledge his teams arrival.

"Rynn..Rynn what's up?" Veronica added, moving her head in front of his vision. Then two officers walked over to them and one grabbed Veronica's shoulder.

"Hey this is a police investigation girly you can't be here." the one man said, pushing up his shaded glasses from his bearded face.

"Yeah we can't be havin' young people running around." the other said after.

"What about them then? And he's with our team!" Alice demanded. The two officers turned to the people who Alice referred too. Alan, Taranis and Adriana stood with another officer farther away, who seemed to be talking to them.

"There..involved with the case." The bearded one stated. "And as for him, he's in shock he's not ready to be movin' round."

"Alright so you three be on your way home, we'll bring him back when he's ready." the other said, reassuring the girls.

"This place really is turning into a jungle." the bearded one commented, writing in his notebook. Being left with no choice they walked to their floor worried for Rynn and nervous about whatever happened. The floor above theirs was closed off to the public and cots were prepared in the lobby of the dorm building.

"Whatever happened...it wasn't just an accident." Namiko said stepping into their room, fearing the unknown.

DING DING! DING DING! The phone buzzed and rung on the night stand. A hand reached from the bed and tapped the call button.

"Yeep Lucius here. hey Willi...woah slow down.." Lucius paused for a moment while Williams on the other end exclaimed.

"I'll be right over." Lucius finished. He then grabbed his glasses, coat and flask and quickly made his way out the door.

Still sitting in his place Rynn started to move his arms freely and began regaining his sanity. Minutes later Lucius jogged by and met up with Williams standing impatiently at the hood of the ambulance.

"How is he?" Lucius asked fixing his glasses from the run over.

"I secretly gave him a downer, we don't want him going Grimm gung ho with everyone around." Williams said "he's sitting in the back." he finished pointing over his shoulder to the back end of the ambulance.

"I'll have a word." Lucius then walked toward the rear. Williams leaned onto the hood and pulled a cigarette from his lab coat pocket. He sparked the flame from the beacon themed lighter and brought it to the smoke.

"What the hell?" Lucius exclaimed. He walked back around to the front to Williams and tossed his arms out on either side. "Where is he?!" Williams paused, and blankly looked at Lucius. He flinched his hand as he burned himself with the still active lighter.

"Shit, he was there when you got here!" Williams argued.

"Don't worry I have an idea where he is." Lucius walked passed Williams shooting him a mean look. He swatted the cigarette out of his hand and stomped on it. "And stop smokin' ya hypocritical nurse."

"H..hey!..that was my last smoke." Williams said, as Lucius stormed off into the night.

The girls were back at there dorm sitting in silence. Alice was petting Arthur and Namiko leaned next to the window. Veronica sat in her bed with her knees in her face.

"I'm worried." Alice softly admitted.

"We're all worried Alice" Namiko responded.

"He'll be back, we know he's not one to ever leave anyone behind." Veronica said.

"He cares about me." Alice sadly said.

"He understands me" Namiko followed.

"He...saved me." Veronica finished, she dropped her knees off the side of the bed and teared up. "I was even hoping earlier today before the dance that he would ask...Rynn!" Veronica interrupted herself and leaped from the bed. Rynn stumbled in the door and met eyes with Veronica. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to cry on his shoulder and glued herself to his shoulder. Rynn lifted his one arm and placed it on her back with no effort.

"L..lets get you to bed." Veronica suggested. Holding Rynn up and helping him to his bed. Namiko too helped Rynn into a laying position and covered him with his blanket, still in his suit and shoes. The girls gathered together on the opposing side of the room And whispered gently.

"Shouldn't he be in the hospital?" Alice commented.

"Rynn needs rest." Namiko said.

"We need to care for him like he has for us." Veronica also said, nodding to the others. They all agreed and looked over to Rynn as he slept and thrashed violently in the middle of a nightmare.

Lucius kicked the dust at his feet. He stood in the cavern and looked around for Rynn.

"Welp, I guess I had the wrong idea about where he is." he turned on his heel around and headed back up the elevator.


	34. Chapter 31: The Ele-Mentals!

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 31: The Ele-Mentals!

Namiko awoke from her sleep, drowsy and tired she groaned and sat up. She looked up to the clock above the door, it read 8:22 then flashed to 8:23. She then peered over to Alice sleeping in the bed next to her, and Veronica in the next bed over. They were both fast asleep and even Arthur was coiled on Veronica's stomach. Namiko knew that Arthur always sleeps with Rynn and found this odd. Namiko lifted her chin to see higher over the short book case separating the girls side from Rynn's. His bed was unmade and empty with pieces of his suit scattered on the blanket. Namiko got up and quietly and opened the dorm door, peeking down either end of the hall. She came back into the room and grabbed her phone to make a call. She stood in the hall to not disturb the others, dialed a number and brought the phone to her ear. It rang two times and and voice answered.

"Hello This is Lucius." he answered.

"Rynn." Namiko asked very bluntly and emotionless.

"I have him, no worries. He came to me at about six this morning and insisted I let him in the sparing ring." Lucius informed, Namiko sighed happily.

"Okay" Namiko said.

"You can collect him anytime. He'll probably only listen to one of you three anyway. See ya soon kid." Lucius finished, as he then exited the call. Namiko too turned the phone off and cracked the door into the dorm room. Alice was awake rubbing her eyes, and sitting up on her bed. Namiko sat on the end of the matrass and patted her leg.

"How did you sleep?" Namiko asked with a small smile.

"I had the strangest dream." Alice said with a yawn to follow.

"Oh?" Namiko responded.

"Yeah, a boy was choking another boy on the ground, in a big sandy circle." Alice innocently expressed. Namiko's eyes widened and she pulled her hand from Alice.

"W..what is it?" Alice asked in a worried tone.

"Get Veronica up and meet me in the sparing class." Namiko verbally rushed and she sprinted out the door at her peak speed. For she had a bad feeling about Alice's statement.

Rynn was in the ring batting a stand up punching bag. He wore his usual military pants tucked into the armored boots which looked closer to a sabaton and a combat boot. His top was hanging from a post on the bleachers, for his top half was unclothed and bare. All except for the toque that's always glued onto his head. From the training he had become much more muscular then when he started at Beacon, and in better health. Then he heard a voice echoing from the tunnel that leads into the ring. Rynn moved to the edge of the tunnel and stood hidden beside the large door. Then the person walked in, reading a text and talking to himself.

"Dear Dernkik, I really really like you, please meet me in the sparing ring for some private talk. Hmm I wonder what busty lady this may be." Dernkik snarled. He made his way to the center and stopped. Rynn took the door he hide beside and slammed it shut being him. Locking Dernkik and himself in. Startled by the noise Dernkik jumped and turned around. He saw Rynn's dead eyes staring him down from in front of the only exit.

"You.." Dernkik started. "What the hell do you want." he finished. Rynn took a few steps forward and spoke.

"I came to apologize for saying you are a vulgar breed." Rynn commented.

"Oh?" Dernkik replied. Rynn's eyes darkened from there usual colour and closer to a lavender.

"I should have said _WAS_ a vulgar breed!" Rynn exclaimed. Dernkik smirked and grabbed an object from his belt.

"So we fight then? Except this time I'm prepared. Behold." Dernkik held up a small, short cylinder and pressed it against his temple, sticking it there.

"A new product from Dernkik Designs Corp. aura lock! developed for tracking and tracing all assailants for police and military. I think this should be fast. Especially when you don't have a weapon of your own." Dernkik's smile eerily crept up his cheek and he raised his hand and quickly swiped down. From his navy blue pea coat, a vertical blade of fire flailed forward furiously toward Rynn. Rynn pivoted sideways like a door on a hinge just dodging the attack. The loose fibers of Rynn's toque singed by the heat of the close burning beam. Lucius came back with a bottle of water and a corner store sandwich for Rynn and was startled by what he saw. He cursed under his breath and dropped his items in his hand, heading for the arena door.

"Fine by me asshole!" Rynn yelled as he bolted forward tossing his body ahead of his feet. Dernkik flailed his arms in a fluid motion. From his sleeves lines of elements fired toward him, spikes of ice, rock and even small bursts of electricity. Rynn danced around the projectiles and round housed an icicle away from his person.

"So much for a target lock." Rynn mocked as he dodged pieces of debris. Dernkik's tech was glitching out. It was hardly grasping on to Rynn's body and calculated trajectories.

"What the hell! it worked before!" Dernkik muttered. "It can't grasp your Aura!" he finished. Rynn was generally surprised, maybe this wonder tech was wonky. Dernkik began to carelessly throw his arms around spewing attacks of elements all over Rynn. Rynn took a few strikes but brushed them off. A burn on his arm and cut on his shoulder all gathered on his right arm. If he had his armour, it would have deflected indefinitely.

During the calm pause from the combat, Rynn breathed in heavily and repositioned his body into a fighting stance.

"Concentrate." Rynn whispered "grasp the energy." Rynn Slammed his hand to the ground and slowly raised it from the sand. Following his hand the grains of sand formed together and some how summoned a glass spike.

"W...what? how that hell did you do that! You..you..!" Dernkik strived for an insult but Rynn spoke first.

"My semblance...I can purify the elements. And with little determination...I can choose it's shape, Purging all mixtures into purity." Rynn responded, tossing the spike into his right hand like a javelin and shot it at Dernkik with all his force. In defense, Dernkik fired a power from his sleeves, shattering the glass spear, spreading grains into his face and eyes. Blindly he spun flailing an attack around the ring. Rynn jumped back to the steel wall and ran his hand along it like ones fingers across a calm pond. Fluidly a circle of metal formed around his arm and solidified into a circular shield, covering him from the bombardment. A pounding was at the door Lucius was banging himself into the door to force it open.

"Rynn! Stop this!" Lucius yelled. But Rynn was either unresponsive or ignoring him. Rynn, with shield in hand sprinted at Dernkik using the shield as a barricade from the assault. Before Dernkik could comprehend. Rynn slammed into him with the shield sending him rolling to the ground. Namiko showed up behind Lucius and panicking she yelled. Lucius turned and exclaimed at her.

"Rynn locked him and that asshole Lance kid inside!" Namiko signaled Lucius to step aside and she ran back a few meters. Then with her mighty armour she bolted and threw her shoulder into the door busting the wooden frame and the hinges with it. By the time Lucius and Namiko got into the ring, Rynn was on top of Dernkik and with hand around his neck and the other summoning up a glass dagger.

"I should cut the tongue from which you spoke to her." Rynn angerly said with his teeth clenched together. His eyes were gaining in to the deep purple colour of his Grimm instincts. Then Lucius tackled Rynn off of Dernkik and held him down. Dernkik tried to crawl away but with Rynn free foot he conjured up a glass spike catching his pant leg and locking him still. Namiko ran over and grabbed Dernkik by the scruff of the neck and held him down.

Lucius controlled Rynn and pined him entirely to the ground.

"What the fuck Rynn! How am I supposed to keep you here if your going to kill every one that pisses you off! Save it for the Grimm." Lucius aggressively yelled.

"At least Grimm Kill with their own hands!" Rynn yelled back. Lucius confused, eased pressure off of Rynn and clued in to what he was speaking of. Rynn began to tear, which molded into a cry. His eyes brightened back to yellow and welled with watery tears. Lucius climbed off of Rynn and picked him up, holding him in his arms.

"I know it's not fair, " Lucius began to calmly talk. "But he will get what he deserves, trust me...for once...lets someone care for you." He finished and Rynn collapsed on to his bottom and calmed himself slowly, for he almost committed a terrible crime.

An hour or two later the police took Dernkik away. The device from his family's company was actually experimental, dangerous and highly illegal. The product worked, but had a tendency to blow up on the wearer's head or rattle their aura. He was instantly expelled, and arrested. By this time Veronica and Alice were there as well sitting close with Rynn and doing their best to comfort him, but his dull expression was stuck. Lucius walked over to Rynn, and Rynn looked up to him.

"Well I told them that he attacked you, but your on a tight leash now kid!" Lucius furiously explained. "but good news for you, tomorrow is mission assignment day."

"How is that good news?" Alice asked.

"Because I already chose for you. And Rynn..." Lucius paused. "your going home."

* * *

oh my I had fun writing this one...simply, satisfying! hope you found it as well. **Also! fun question! how would _you_ have punished Dernkik for his behavior?** be descriptive ;3. have a good one every body! love ya!


	35. Chapter 32:Broken Truth

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 32: Broken Truth

At about three in the afternoon that same day if the incident with Dernkik, Veronica was back at the dorm piecing together Rynn's suit. It being only a rental, Veronica had to return it early that week. Veronica made her way into town, it was your average Monday evening. People headed home and the city was much less crowded. Veronica then found the same store from which she got Rynn's suit. Walking up to the counter she placed the suit flat in front of the cash register. She rung the small bell placed on the counter and the same formal man from the first time shuffled from the back room.

"Aah back already?" He spoke with an aged voice, inspecting the suits stitches.

"Well we'll be gone for a while on a mission so this was the only free day monsieur." Veronica responded, with a forced smile. The man heard a crunching in the breast pocket and pulled out a poorly folded piece of paper. Puzzled he asked to Veronica.

"Is this yours young lady?" the elderly man said with a polite voice, handing the paper to Veronica.

"Oh...merci.." Veronica took the paper unknowing of its origin or purpose. All that she knew is that it must have been Rynn's. Veronica placed it in the pocket of her sweater to read later and took the offered receipt from the old man behind the counter.

"Has something got you tied miss?" The man asked.

"Uh..im sorry?" Veronica responded, confused by his meaning.

"I have seen that face many times in my years, always the same when something is the matter." he again spoke.

"Just..worried for someone that's all." Veronica stated. Closing off most information.

"The handsome boy you came with on Saturday?" The old man guessed, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"N...no..!" Veronica raised her voice in embarrassment, while her cheeks turned rose red. The old man laughed. And leaned on the table.

"Just take care of the ones you love young lady." The man said "even if you must go against what weighs you down." he finished.

"L..love?" Veronica stuttered over the word, still flustered of her her last embarrassment.

"Heh, I was young once myself you know... well good day. Young lady." He spoke, and disappeared back into the room behind. Veronica stood thinking of the old man's words as the phrase "ones you love" kept flying through her mind.

She made her way to a small cafe and sat outside at an empty table. The blue sky carried the warm winds west and the calm of the town resulted in a pleasant afternoon. She sipped her overpriced coffee slowly and placed it back on the table. She spun the drink looking at the cup with her name miss printed on the side. Then she remembered the paper in her pocket. She took out the crumpled paper and neatly unfolded the page and flipped it right side up. She proceeded to read, but didn't like what she found.

"Dear whoever finds me, by now I will have passed on. Life...for me…for a Faunus… Has finally driven me here. Words of hate spread by Dernkik and countless other, pro-human people have gone on too long. The pills haven't been working and I'm truly nothing to anyone anymore. Even my love, the only one who ever protected me, even more than my father did, doesn't seem to notice my feelings for him? I hoped that I'd be brave enough to tell him, but I can't, it would just be better if I left him alone...for good. He deserves better anyway. In final, I have left a will in my drawer.

P.s. I always loved your red hair.

Good bye - Kiki Maira"

Veronica teared, but held back her emotions. She felt not as much for Kiki, for who she barely knew, but for how Rynn must be dying inside.

She folded the letter neatly again, and placed it on the table, staring at it. Then a hand pressed on Veronica's shoulder. She jumped in fright and turned to see who was there. Adriana stood above Veronica eclipsing the sun behind her. She smiled and said hello. Veronica invited her to sit and Adriana pulled up a seat.

"How are you doing?" Veronica asked, breaking the ice.

"Well we're not supposed to talk about what happened, but I will say... it's hard to bare." she said strayed away from her usual bubbly self. She spun a ring on the table that was taken from her index finger, it must have been her way of staying busy.

"Actually..." Veronica whispered. She pushed the note to Adriana, she opened it and began to read.

"Where did you get this" Adriana asked, with a concerned tone.

"It was in Rynn's suit jacket, I found it when I returned it." Veronica replied. Adriana finished reading the letter and slowly placed it back down.

"What with happen to the team?" Veronica asked timidly. Adriana was silent for a moment, she stared back at her ring and spun it fiercely on the table.

"We're being disbanded." Adriana said.

"What?!" Veronica exclaimed.

"They have no students to fill the one space, so we're being split into the odd number teams. To fill the fourth spot and be nothing but a replacement. "Adriana emotionally choked out.

"B…but what about you and Taranis? How will you be together?" Veronica said loudly, leaning forward in her seat. She looked around at other people around looking over to their commotion. Veronica quieted down and looked to Adriana. Adriana pulled her hair behind her ear and looked at the still spinning ring.

"We will be separated... we'll have to...stop." Adriana teared up and began to sniff and wiped the tears from her eye. The Ring rattled to a halt and sat on the table, still and dead.

"I'm sorry…" Veronica put her hand on Adriana's and patted it. She pulled her hand away. And stood from her seat.

"I only wish Kiki knew...that is wasn't only herself she hurt." Adriana cried as she sped away from the cafe table.

"Wait!" Veronica yelled but Adriana never turned around and kept walking away. Veronica quickly grabbed the letter and shoved it in her pocket. She was about to leave but she caught a shine from the table. Adriana's Ring, the one given to her by Taranis. Was still sitting on the table, without a host to wear it. Veronica gently held the ring in the palm of her hand and sighed.

"...Kiki..pourquoi avez-vous faites cela." Veronica said, looking to the sky. She slid the ring into her pocket and began her way to Beacon. The only thing she has time to worry about is Rynn, and there mission tomorrow.

* * *

helllooo everyone! I hope you having a wonderful read. if you have any questions or comments feel free to ask or post at any time. and hell, if you have that much time why dont you join our RAVN facebook group and chat with me directly! anywho see all your pretty faces next week! byeeya! ^-^


	36. Chapter 33:Thoir Dhachaigh té Balachan

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 33: Thoir Dhachaigh té Balachan

_To help stimulate the feeling of Rynn looking out upon him homeland, I recommend one of these songs, to help set the mood and cultural depth. Enjoy! _

_Ba Mo Leanabh &amp; An innis Aigh_

"Alright everyone ready?" Lucius said, waiting outside the student building. All the other students in the school were picking missions on holographic screens around the large room. But team R.A.V.N was already prepared standing outside the building's doors. All except for Rynn were there. Lucius collapsed his arms to his side and sighed.

"Ladies...where's Rynn?" he complained.

"He said he'd be here." Alice commented.

"I didn't think he'd be late for his own ride back home." Lucius thought aloud.

"But Rynn's not from Gaulania." Veronica said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Your right, but Ridden, his home village is just to the north west of Gaulania in a low valley. We're going to take two days in Gaulania to find our lead." Lucius added, sipping from his flask.

"What is our mission exactly?" Namiko asked, crossing her arms.

"Welp... we're going after the Apprentices of the King." Lucius dramatically stated. The girls looked confused and turned to each other.

"Riiiight right, I only told Rynn. Well I'll explain on the airship." Lucius finished.

"Not that hovering heat box again." Rynn commented walking out from the building. He had his short sleeve grey Beacon sweater and his left arm was geared up with his armor. His sword, Gawain, was slung in its leather sheath and pulled tight on Rynn's back.

"Nice of you to join us Evangail!" Lucius jokingly yelled.

"I just had to get something." Rynn blatantly responded.

"Ok! Now that everyone is geared up. Let's be off, shall we?" Lucius nodded and swung his metal suitcase over his shoulder and began towards the airship. The team followed his steps, and Veronica grabbed hold of Rynn's shoulder. He turned to her as the others went on.

"Hum?" Rynn mumbled.

"If..you need anything... please just ask one of us." Veronica sincerely stated. Rynn nodded with the same blank expression and continued his way to the flying furnace.

Already many miles in the air turbulence rained havoc on the aircraft. Waving the wings wildly about, the wind was unpredictable. The pilot cursed and tugged on the control stick struggling to keep the ship steady. Veronica and Alice were strapped into the seats beside one another hugging tightly in fear.

Namiko was sitting on the opposite side completely calm and unnerved. From there, Rynn and Lucius were standing dangling from the hand bar beside the door. Rynn was staring of into space, not seeming to notice the swaying. His eyes were fixed on the farthest seat from him. His imagination got the best of him and he saw Kiki sitting in the same seat from the field trip. The same turquoise hair and blushed face seemed all too real to Rynn. Lucius then smacked him on the arm and Rynn snapped to his face. Lucius yelled into Rynn's ear over the engine.

"Pilot says we're thirteen miles away from Gaulania! We're starting out decent and once we land your free to go home! Only two days! Got it?!" he finished. Rynn nodded and looked back to the empty seat, rubbing the rim of his toque. As the turbulence settled, Veronica noticed Rynn's gesture and looked to Rynn's toque. Once his hand went back to his side Veronica saw a small pin clipped to the folded part of the toque. It had an emblem of two circles, the smaller of which inside the other and...turquoise in colour.

"I see." Veronica said to herself.

"What was that?" Alice asked, not hearing what Veronica said.

"N..nothing Alice." Veronica responded. Then the doors of the ship creaked open and the hydraulics jammed two before fully opening. But that was the last think on their minds. For when the doors shifted the frigid northern air rushed into the ship sending chills up everyone's spine. All except for the northern native, Rynn. The ship was still enough that Rynn stood barely on the edge. The deeply inhaled the air and closed his eyes. He opened them again, to a familiar sight. The ship was gently sailing through the air at the height of the snowy mountain peaks. Lush Evergreens were scattered in the white valleys and bare stone stood erect from the soil along the hill sides. The long slender lakes were partially frozen and short stone walls weaved and split through the land. For a place consisting of most white snow and scarred mountains, colour found its way through. Rarely were patches of spiked purple flowers and short three pedaled trilliums camouflaged in the snow.

"If your gunna jump out again, wait till we get into town." Lucius said standing beside Rynn. Rynn waited to respond, just to soak in the view for a moment.

"Just land us...and I'll be on my way." Rynn answered.

"What every you say kid." Lucius finished, he then walked over to the girls as the aircraft began to hover down.

"Ladies, I hope you brought a coat. Cuz it ain't beach weather here." Lucius said as he rustled on his long coat. Like the stop of a descending elevator the aircraft touched down and the engine whirled down. They stepped off the air pad and onto a short path leading into the town that was actually quite lively. Small shops and pubs filled either side of the cobblestone roads with people in all directions.

"Wow.. this is coool!" Alice exclaimed, peering around with her hand shading her eyes.

"Well Gaulania is the trading hub for most of the north in this region." Lucius informed. He took his flask from out of its pocket and tipped it into his mouth a little more. And a little more. Until it was upside down.

"The hell?" Lucius yelled.

"Syrup goes hard in the cold. Remember?" Rynn said back to Lucius.

" Right..." Lucius put it back in the breast pocket. " I guess this is it for two days eh?" Lucius asked, Rynn nodded.

"Go to the Toxic Soul Pub and Inn if you're looking for a place to sleep...just speak with a man named Calum." Rynn finished and began to walk away. Veronica crossed her arms and exclaimed.

"No goodbyes?" Rynn turned to look and then continued his walk away. Quietly Veronica turned to the others.

"I won't say goodbye...not ever again." Rynn muttered as he started his long walk home on a dirt road into the mountains.

"It's hard to be kind to him when he acts like that." She said sincerely to Lucius.

"He's been through too much for a boy his age... He just needs time. Come on, I'll fill you three in." Lucius spoke, he then picked up his case and bag, and walked down the cobble stone road with the girls following behind him.

"Wait...syrup...you mean that's not booze?" Alice asked breaking the stale silence.

* * *

hello everyone! hope all is well, here is your chapter! and if your nice, mmmaaayybeee i'll up load another on thursday! but im going to need some feedback saying so hehe. see you all later!


	37. Chapter 34:Bar Fights and Shin-Digs

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 34:Bar Fights and Shin-Digs

"I feel bad leaving him alone out there." Veronica mentioned, strolling down the cobble stone road.

"This is his home terrain, he has the advantage if anything happened." Namiko spoke out, carrying Alice on her shoulders.

"She's Right," Lucius began. " this is where he lived, trained and bled even before Beacon. And now with his..specialties.. and new skills, he can handle mostly anything that may come his way." Lucius commented, flicking and tapping his upside down flask.

"I know.. I'll.. try not to worry." Veronica said.

"Why not worry? It's an emotion, meant to be felt and expressed. Holding it in will only hurt you more." Lucius finished. Gazing at Veronica then down to her pocket. Veronica clenched the note that still lay unmoved from the last time it was read. Lucius knew that Veronica knew what happened to Kiki.

"Don't bottle it up. For it might explode, and take us with it." Lucius continued his stroll in front of the girls. "That's why I sent Rynn away for two days, he needs the time to re leave the pressure. Cuz' with his temper and power, the last thing we need if for someone to mention Kiki to him on a bad day. We know what he can do to someone, we saw that with the Dernkik kid, therefore once he's back, we always keep an eye on him. Got it?" Lucius finished stopping his stride. The girls all agreeingly responded and stopped as well. Lucius looked up to a carved wooden sign dangling from a chain and bar on the wall. It was a black ball with a long smile and swirled eyes. It had a trail of purple and blue blasted from the back like a comet.

"This place looks dusty!" Alice responded in a hissy.

"How do you know you haven't even looked through the window for starters." Veronica said.

"Well let's get the full view shall we?" Lucius stepped into the door pushing it inward. The door opened a crack of light into the dark bar. Stained wood tables scattered the main floor with half a dozen booths wrapping the walls around. The only people in the bar were a group of bushy bearded bottle huggers crowded around a table with worn cards and crumpled bills. As well two men sat on stools in the corner, one with a worn fiddle and another with a round drum held by is torso and arm. They played a tune, northern sounding in nature and sharp in its execution. Lucius and the girls walked in and headed to the bar. One man looked up at them and nudged the man next to him, drawing all their attention to the girls. Some smiled and chuckled and others paid no attention, mostly the older ones. Lucius first sat at the bar on a stool followed by Alice and Veronica but Namiko stood with her back to the bar. A man came forward from behind the bar top and leaned his weight on the bar by his forearm. He was a large man with a rounded beard. He was mostly covered in red hair and touches of grey on his head. His hands were rough from labor and many scars were displayed on the backs of his hands. He leaned closer to Lucius and stared at him with a dead eye. He was easily a foot taller than Lucius and stronger by far.

"What chye' want." he bellowed, in a thick Nordic accent.

"Oh were just here to..uh."Lucius mumbled.

"I mean tai drink." the man corrected.

"O..oh. Um. Just a pop please." Lucius responded. The man gave him a lame look and turned to the girls.

"And I'll have the Rum!" Alice piped up.

"No you will not!" Lucius argued.

"Spunky wee lass. Let'er have fun, ders, no drinkin age outside yer walls." The man commented, smiling to the girls. He looked back to Lucius with that same dead eye.

"That's no a problem...is it?" he finished.

"N...no" Lucius sacredly admitted.

"What about you lasses?" the man nicely asked Veronica and Namiko.

"I'm content thank you." Veronica responded.

"Same." Namiko followed.

"So polite. That'll no do. I'll at least get ye some water." the man again spoke.

"Well thank you very much." Veronica said. The man started to collect everyone's drinks.

"Ya know you remind me of my daughter's, without the ginger hair of course." the man talked.

"Well that explains why he's nice to us and not Lucius." Veronica whispered to Namiko.

"Here you are." the man finished sliding the drinks to each person.

"So what brings you girls to Gaulania? Are ye tourists?" the man asked.

"Nope! We're from Beacon Academy and we're on a mission!" Alice blurted out.

"Well no use being discreet now! Anyway, we're looking for a man named Calum." Lucius asked. The man swung back to Lucius snatching onto his collar with one hand, lifting from his seat.

"What die you want with Calum." the man barked. The men at the table behind them over heard the commotion and gathered their money in a hurry speeding out the door. The music stopped and the room was quiet.

"Easy ya big ape!" Lucius choked.

"Stop!" Veronica yelled. "Rynn sent us!" The man's head turned back, and he dropped Lucius back down into his seat. His eyes were wide and his hands came together.

"Evangail?" He asked.

"The very same." Veronica responded. The man chuckled with an impressed smile. "We're his teammates at Beacon. I'm Veronica this is Namiko and Alice. Oh and Lucius." Veronica finished.

"Victor is fine." Lucius responded.

"Well you should have opened with that you four! Haha!" the man happily responded.

"So you know where he is?" Lucius asked.

"Why yes I do! yer lookin at em. Bet you regret call'n me a big ape now don't ye?" The man spoke.

"To be fair you had your hand around my neck." Lucius added.

"Well your drink is free then, as an act of good faith. So where is the wee lad?" Calum asked. The music then resumed in the bar and the atmosphere became lighter.

"We let him go home to Ridden for two days, he's had a pretty bad week."

"Someone get killed?" Calum asked again.

"...more or less." Lucius responded.

"Well the Road to Ridden was put under the caution flag recently for beastie activity."

"Oh no." Alice said.

"Ooh don't worry lass, he'll be fine he's a strong boy. I should know, I helped train em!" Calum proudly responded.

"No way!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Ei I did, me and his uncle mostly, he taught him the swordsmanship and I threw together his weapon myself. I got a nack for mechanics. See." Calum explained. He then threw is leg up on the table and pulled up the pant leg. From just above the knee was a dark steel prosthetic leg with the odd gear and latch protruding from the sides.

"Yep, all handmade it is! And I got a matching one on the other leg!" Calum bragged, knocking on the metal.

"Did you lose it in a fight?!" Alice asked, slightly tipsy from the drink.

"Alice that's not polite." Namiko said.

"No its ok, tall one." Calum responded to Namiko.

"I lost'em to infection. Not exactly heroic but it's the truth." Calum said taking his leg from the table.

"Not to stop the fun, but we should probably get a room for the night." Lucius suggested.

"I'll get you a room upstairs not to worry. And the shops should be open for another few hours if you need to grab anything." Calum spoke.

"Thank you for being so kind..well most of the time." Veronica jokingly commented.

"Anything for Rynn's friends. You're all welcome for as long as you wish. Your rooms are 4 and 5." he finished. They all got up with their things and began up the stars near the side of the bar.

"Oh! And one more thing." they turned to Calum who had a serious look in his eyes.

"You are far north of your walls now.. if you hear anything tonight... anything...you do NOT leave your room. And keep your doors locked." Calum finished and continued tending the bar. Lucius and the girls all looked to each other nervously and continued to their rooms.

* * *

hey! are you an artist? well your in luck, i'll be holding a fun little contest. im looking for the best visual representation of Calum possible based on whats been described and your piece will become RAVN concept Cannon! good luck everyone! love yaz!


	38. Chapter 35: a Normal Night in the North

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 35: A Normal Night in the North

"Number 4 Here's your room girls. I'm going to head to number 5 and make a few calls." Lucius announced.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Namiko said back.

"Oh and girls, call me over protective, but keep your weapons on you, alright?" Lucius finished. They nodded and headed into there rooms. The girl's room was average sized, close to their dorm at home and consisted of one large bed and a fold out couch beside it. Three lights were inlayed evenly along the ceiling and a dusty lamp stood on a nightstand in the corner.

"Well its something." Veronica sighed, throwing herself onto the bed.

"At least were not sleeping in rubble around a fire." Namiko spoke.

"Fair enough, it would suck to be the team to have to do that." Veronica said.

"Who you..callin a suggghuh." Alice slurred. The alcohol seemed to have slammed a hole into her sanity.

"Just lay down Alice" Namiko suggested.

"Yeah? Well okayuh. But not because you said so." Alice grumbled again. She laid her head on the still folded couch and passed out instantly.

"You really care for her huh?" Veronica asked, sitting up from the bed.

"Yes." Namiko responded.

"You know it's ok to open up to me. I don't spread secrets." Veronica said with a smile.

"I not afraid of surfaced secrets." Namiko stated.

"I never said you were, I'm just saying you don't have to hide behind you armour when your with us." Veronica said, patting the space on the bed beside her, signaling Namiko to sit. Namiko walked over and sat beside Veronica.

"There we go!" Veronica spoke.

"What do you want to know?" Namiko asked.

"Anything. Uum, how do you feel?" Veronica asked back.

"...alone." Namiko blatantly responded.

"Why?" Veronica expanded.

"My family is dead." Namiko stated.

"Oookay starting with a hard one." Veronica said to herself. "Well you know we are like your family. We live together, teach each other, we even have a pet!" Veronica tried to cheer her up.

"Yes..but what about a partner, or siblings." Namiko passively argued.

"Well a partner is a whole other thing, but we are like siblings. I see how you care for Alice, you're like a big sister." Veronica finished, smiling at Namiko.

"Maybe more." Namiko whispered.

"Wait what?" Veronica asked. _KNOCK KNOCK! _The door banged and a young female voice followed.

"Room service." it softly yelled.

Namiko sprung up and answered the door right away. A small teenage girl stood at the door with a maid uniform on. Veronica then too came to the door and said hello.

"I'm just going by to see if everyone is happy with their stay." her subtle voice spoke.

"Oh thank you very much." Veronica said. She then noticed the girls bright red hair. "Hey, are you one of Calum's Daughters?" she asked.

"Yeppers! I'm the middle child. And are you bràthair's(brother's)..oops I mean Rynn's teammates?" she asked with a bright smile

"You bet!" Veronica said.

"Where is he?" She asked peering into the room.

"He's in Ridden." Namiko answered.

"Oh! Is he visiting his sister?" She asked. Both Namiko and Veronica look at each other and exclaimed in sync.

"Sister?!" they yelled.

"Hey, what's all the fuss!?" Calum yelled from down the hall, walking to the room.

"Hi Boban! (papa) Just going by the rooms."

"Good girl." Calum patted her head and looked to Veronica.

"How are t'ings girls?"

"Very well, also could I talk to you about Rynn sometime?" Veronica asked.

"Of course." he answered, and then he turned to his daughter. "Could you go down stairs and close up love?" Calum finished. She nodded and made her way down stairs. Calum walked into there room and took a seat at the desk adjacent to the bed.

"Does Rynn have a sister?" Veronica asked.

"Riley? She's more of a half sister. But I'm surprised he didn't mention her." Calum answered.

"Not a word." Namiko replied.

"She's a really beautiful girl, and an amazing fighter, don'e even need a weapon. She has a year or two over Rynn in age, but where she really excelled was in her legs, heh I'm jealous." Calum clanged his metal legs together.

"And what about Rynn's...event, when he was a kid?" Veronica asked.

"Aah, you speak of the Legend of the Knight's son." Calum said, stroking his beard. "It's a famous legend 'round here it is. He indeed killed the Alpha and almost died, and because he wasn't a government boy from the city they left him there in exchange for the Vale lass he saved." Calum paused.

"He told us that. But is there any more?" Veronica asked.

"Well..The Gawain, his father's sword, the one he used as a child to kill the damn t'ing is the one he uses now." Calum added.

"Well who's his father?" Namiko hesitantly asked.

"He was a hard son of a bitch he was. He was part of a high council of Knights who guarded the Northern Territories, where the proper Military wouldn't. One day only months after Rynn was conceived, they were told of beasties invading one of the outer towns." Calum stopped hesitantly.

"What happened?" Veronica asked, intrigued by the story.

"Six went in two came out, baring what was left of the other four. One of the knights only would describe it as something he's never seen, and the other never opens his mouth, for he fears smoke would spew out. Needless to say, Rynn's father was not one of those two." Calum stopped and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Well I have to get going, it's almost dusk. I need to make sure everything is secure before we sleep tonight." Calum got up from his seat and headed to the door.

"How come we have to bunker down?" Veronica asked. Calum looked into the room before closing it.

"The Grimm love to come into town at night. And like I said, no matter what you may hear. Don't. Leave. Your. Room. " Calum finished and shut the door.

"He seems really serious about this." Veronica said to Namiko.

"He knows were warriors and yet he still insists we lock our selves away." Namiko added.

"We need to stay on guard. This place is dangerous." Veronica spoke. "I'm just glad Alice was asleep during that warning or she may have been freaking out." she finished. Veronica expanded her lance and pushed her bed into the farthest corner of the room away from the door. A miniature window sat high in the thick wall with bars of steel crossing over both sides. It was no bigger than a loaf of bread but just enough to see the light fade from the sky, and descend into darkness.

"It is officially night." Namiko stated. Struggling to see through the high window.

"Well its alright nothing going to happen to us in here." Veronica said.

Then a scream was heard through the window.

"HEELLPP! SOMEONE LET ME IN PLEASE!" the female voice Screeched.

"Oh my god..." Veronica stuttered. The woman continued to yell and bang on doors. Then she gasped and stopped screaming. The sounds heavyweight steps pounded down the roads as snarls and growls billowed through the window. The woman's voice reappeared repeating the same phrase of "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Namiko..." Veronica said.

"No, we can't. " Namiko said back.

"Namiko!" Veronica exclaimed louder.

"We stay here." Namiko stated.

"We can do something!" Veronica yelled rushing for the door.

"No!" Namiko raised her voice catching Veronica mid run and hold her tight.

"Let me help her!" Veronica screamed trying to furiously pull away from Namiko's superior strength. The yelling from the woman began again accompanied by the barking of the Grimm.

" ..no noNONONOO HELLPP MEEE..." then it was silent. Like the difference from black to white the loud yelling braked to silence. Veronica teared instantly and collapsed. Namiko eased her down to the ground were she sat. Namiko wrapped her hands around Veronica's ears as Veronica covered her mouth from her loud crying. Deaf to Veronica, A loud howl broke out and biting and snapping sounds followed. Namiko's stomach was stronger than Veronica's but even this was bordering on what she could take. She then quickly padded the window with one of the pillows, muffling the noise.

"Veronica, we are fighters, please understand that this won't be the last, and it will get easier…eventually." Namiko finished attempting to comfort her. From here Veronica continued to Cry in Namiko's lap until she cried her self to sleep. Not long after Namiko to nodded off. Exhausted, and stressed, she began to sleep, both still sitting on the floor below the window.

* * *

hey everone! after an informative comment i received, you'll be glad to hear i'll be translating all the gaelic in the story. its a very old and confusing language so i'll be taking care of the tough parts have a great read everyone! love you all!


	39. Chapter 36: Girl Power

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 36: Girl Power

_KNOCK KNOCK. _The door slammed waking Namiko from her sleep. She opened her eyes, startled, she looked around the room. The knocking came once again, followed by a muffled voice.

"You up girls?" the voice spoke. Namiko tried to untangle herself with Veronica still asleep in her lap. Namiko was able to set Veronica down next to herself without waking her, as she then got up from the floor and answered the door. Lucius stood in the hall, pouring the contents of his flask into a dark coloured cup of coffee.

"Oh mornin' Namiko." Lucius spoke. Namiko nodded and opened the door further. Lucius looked inside the room to see Veronica sleeping.

"Ah I see. Oh! And Alice is already downstairs. If you didn't see her leave the room." Lucius said. He waved Namiko closer to whisper.

"You heard...last night." Lucius whispered. Namiko nodded.

"Alice didn't, but Veronica and I did." Namiko finished.

"Who's there Namiko?" Veronica yawned rubbing her eyes. Lucius popped his head in and happily waved.

"Oh, bonjour Lucius." Veronica finished.

"Well girls, there's breakfast down at the bar when your hungry, and watch out for Alice, she's got a bit of a...headache." Lucius stated. He receded back into the hall. And made his way down stairs. Namiko shut the door, and walked back to Veronica.

"Are you okay?" Namiko asked, bending down to her on one knee.

"Y..yeah. Just a little... shaken from last night." Veronica quietly spoke. Namiko helped her up, and they grabbed there weapons.

"It's alright Veronica." Namiko tried to ease her mind.

"No, what happened was...not right, but like you said, we're fighters, and it won't get any easier." Veronica spoke, staring at her weapon and running her fingers along the scratches and scrapes on the metal. Then Veronica felt Namiko walk up close behind her. Veronica spoke.

"Look, I know, I ju..huh?" Veronica jumped. Namiko had wrapped her arms around her and for the first time, Namiko held her close.

"I understand, but stay strong. If not for yourself, for us." Namiko said, releasing Veronica from her arms. Veronica turned to Namiko and faintly smiled.

"If you stay strong, i'll be more open." Namiko suggested patting Veronica on her arm.

"Heh, oui, but.. after breakfast, okay?" Veronica said much happier than moments before. Then distant yelling emanated up the stairs followed by smashing glass.

"AAH! Ya little city Bitch!" the voice rang.

"Fight me Asshole!" A feminine voice followed. Namiko and Veronica looked at each other.

"...you don't think..." Veronica started. Namiko busted out the door and ran to the rescue.

Once Namiko and Veronica got to the bar it was rowdy and loud. A table was tossed on its side, glass was shattered on the floor and Calum was nowhere in sight. Three men had Alice cornered in the farthest end of the room. Behind her was the young red headed girl from the night before. Alice hand her arms spread out covering the girl from the men.

"Alice!" Namiko yelled. Two of the men turned to Namiko's voice and rushed towards her and Veronica, while the third continued to corner Alice. One of the two men reached into his breast pocket and drew a short black revolver. The man fired two shots at them, one missing and the other deflecting violently off of Namiko's breast plate. Namiko raised her shield glave up to cover her and she stormed forward. Two more shots flew off of the shield as Namiko bashed the second, unarmed man. Namiko expanded the glave's blades and flung it at the armed man, snatching the gun right from his hand. The unarmed man attempted to get back up but Veronica stuck her Lance-cannon barrel into his face locking him from moving.

"Don't even think about it, le connard." Veronica exclaimed. Namiko rushed to the third man, inches away from Alice's throat. Namiko picked up her leg and slammed her armored shin into the man's jaw. The man flew to one side cracking a few teeth in the process.

"Are you hurt?!" Namiko yelled to Alice, checking her face.

"Look out! Alice yelled. The previously armed assailant had grabbed a stool and raised it to hit Namiko. Namiko covered Alice and the young girl, as the man swung down at them. Empty, his hands swung weapon less.

"What the hell!" the man yelled, turning around. Calum stood over the man holding the heavy stool with one hand. Calum had a dead look in his eyes as he stared down the man.

"Ay Shit! Calum's back!" the man screeched. The other two wounded men hobbled out scared followed by the third.

"Why did you let them go!" Veronica yelled.

"Hurt'n them onward would only bring misfortune." Calum spoke in his burly voice. "Now will someone tell me what tha bloody 'ell happened here?!"

"Boban!" The young ginger girl grabbed Calum and began to cry. Calum looked down to his daughter and then to Alice.

"Those guys wanted to get to know her a little to well, and I didn't like that, so I threw a mug one of them." Alice responded. Calum rubbed the head of his crying daughter, and looked at the damage in the bar.

"Did they touch you love?" Calum asked.

".. she stopped them." The girl replied tear filled and upset.

"I..we, are in your debt." Calum said bowing his head once to Alice.

"Naah, any one would have does the same." Alice said back bashfully.

"If only that were true". Calum spoke.

"Hey!" Veronica announced.

"They left there wallets, well that will help with the repairs." Veronica finished.

"Hehehe!" Calum laughed.

"What?" Namiko asked. Calum pulled out a chair and sat with his daughter beside him.

"Rynn really did get a great team didn't he? Strength, compassion and protection. You're one 'ell of a trio arn't ye?" Calum finished.

"well, we have to be, or Rynn would be falling apart." Veronica jokingly commented.

"Keep it up, he needs people like you all, that boy has been through too much." Calum finished. _DA DING _the bell above the front door rang and in came Lucius holding a large bag.

"Ma.. man! That bakery down the road is the bomb!" Lucius exclaimed. He then looked around at the girls and Calum sitting around the wrecked bar.

"What's got all you down? oh! I got somethin' for ya!" Lucius stupidly spoke. He then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and continued. "it was bound to come about sooner or later. girls... we have our first lead on the apprentices."

* * *

yoo! how's everyone today! good? great! on a second note girls and guys exams are comin' up soon and im gunna be bogged down like never before, i'll try to keep the chapters coming for you every Monday, but if you could give be a little mercy that would be awesome. thanks again everyone, Love yaz!


	40. Chapter 37:Minos' Revenge

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 37: Minos' Revenge

"We'll be back in the afternoon Calum." Veronica said waving to Calum while she followed Lucius and the others away.

"Good luck on, what ever it is you girls do hah hah!" Calum yelled back.

"Bye bye!" Alice added. Lucius, and the women of R.A.V.N all set off unto the cobble stone roads and strolled down one of the sloped sidewalks.

"So what's this lead you found?" Namiko asked Lucius, tinkering with her weapon.

"I found the Apprentices of the King's symbol engraved on an old church. Just down this hill and lower into the valley." Lucius finished pointing at a small spec like object in the distance.

"When did you get time to go down there? you where only gone for 10 minutes before the fight." Veronica asked curious in his methods.

"I have my ways girls. Now...lets start our journey there shall we?" Lucius finished, still carrying the metal suitcase he had since he got to Gaulania.

"So what's in the case? Looks intéressant." Veronica asked, looking curiously at the purple and silver case.

"Heh, well I'm sure you'll know soon enough." Lucius said back, reaching for his flask.

"I swear your gunna get diabetes if you keep drinkin that." Alice nagged, as they strolled down the hill.

An hour into the walk, the team finally arrived at their distant destination.

"Fehw! Finally here!" Alice complained.

"You have to right to complain, you begged for Namiko to piggy back you 5 minutes from when we started!" Veronica yelled.

"Okay girls time to be serious." Lucius spoke sharply. The tall symmetrical church was enclosed by several flying buttresses on either side of the structure. The dark grey stones build into the walls spanned from the ground and up to the centered spire hosting a large singular bell. Forged into metal of the bell was circular crest for the Apprentices of the King.

"How gothic." Veronica spoke gawking at the size and shape of the bell.

"So...how did you see that from town, it's so faint." Alice asked.

"Well that's my semblance girls, Vision, I can see a bullet fly for 4.9 miles. Heck, even when I was still a scientist it was easy, I never needed a microscope." Lucius puffed, tightening his tie proudly.

"Nifty." Alice commented.

"Ok, let's go in side." Lucius said, back into his serious tone. Lucius pushed open the thick double doors under the main archway. The inside was bare and dusty; cobwebs drifted from the ceased chandeliers and touches of moss gathered on the marble pedestals hosting statues of worshiped idols. Discolored light attempted to come through the stained glass that was shaped into the pictures of people that came before.

"This isn't like any church I've seen, no pews or crosses?" Veronica questioned.

"It's pagan, they worshiped many different things rather than one. Hence all the different statues around the walls." Lucius informed, rubbing the dust from the engraving in the platform of a statue.

"So each, god represents something different?" Alice wondered.

"That's what I just said yes. Look see?" Lucius pointed to the statue in front of him. From what was left of the beaten monument a cloaked woman kneeled, caressing a small budding tree. "From what I can tell, this one must have been a Mother Nature of sorts, I'd read the engravings but I don't really speak this Highland Language. If only Rynn were here." Lucius finished, patting the remains of the statue.

"I wonder how long they've been sitting like this for, all broken and.. oh what's the word, antique." Veronica thought aloud.

"Not this one." Namiko exclaimed from the far side of the church. At the end stood a statue taller than the others and Pristine in condition. Held into the pedestal was a stone Long sword with pieces purposely taken away from the blade.

"Woah, this one looks brand new." Alice commented.

"And exquisitely sculpted. " Veronica added. Lucius walked up to the statue and looked at its engraving. He then took out him phone and snapped a picture of it.

"Maybe Calum can read this for us. Then maybe we can get some ans..." Lucius turned around as an echo of voices came down the hall. Two hooded men stopped in shock staring down Lucius and the girls. They both yelled and bolted in the direction they came.

"Don't loose them!" Lucius yelled sprinting after the two men. The girls followed behind as they chased the hoodlums.

They pursued the two men around a corner from the entrance and down a set of old stone stairs , leading into an array of subterranean tunnels. Lucius jumped down the last couple of steps and spun about to the opening of two doorways leading out from a junction.

"Damn it, Veronica! You and Namiko go left! Alice come right with me." Lucius ordered.

"B..but Alice." Namiko started.

"Nows not the time, you can see your pretty princess when we catch these pricks. Now move!" Lucius barked. The groups split into their separate paths and raced after there targets. The paths were tight and held up by carved out arches formed from blocks of stone. To fit two people side by side was tough, for the width of the tunnels were slender. It was impairingly dark with only a few old light bulbs dangling low. Namiko had to dodge her head back and forth from the lights as they swayed. Namiko and Veronica came to yet another cross road of tunnels and stopped to breath.

"Fhew, what... what way did they go." Veronica wheezed holding her knees.

"Shhhhh." Namiko spoke, placing her hand over Veronica's mouth. Echo's reverberated through the labyrinth of stone tunnels. Sound jumped from all directions of foot steps running and splashing into puddles.

"Gearr té aotrom!"(cut the lights!) a distant voice yelled, again humming through the tunnels. After the voice spoke the sound of metal cutting metal emanated. Twice it rung followed by a third slam, jolting the lights to die. The little light they had now vanished and even the walls tight beside them were misplaced into shadows.

"...ok! je vais perdre ma merde!" Veronica yelled in anger.

"Stay calm we need, to stick together now more than ever. I hope Alice and Lucius are having better luck." Namiko spoke softly.

"Actually I have an idea." Veronica suggested. she blindly grabbed the lance from over her shoulder and expanded it. The needle point then drew back like the mandibles of a mantis exposing the inner cannon. The cannon whirled and whined, creating a glow from the heated plasma cell deep in the throat of the barrel. It gave off a white and gold glow strong enough to illuminate a ten meter radius.

"Well that was a bright idea." Namiko complemented.

"Woah did you just make a joke?...you?...Namiko." Veronica said in disbelieve.

"What? What joke? Veronica this is a serious matter. Now let's go." Namiko responded, completely blind to her own pun.

"Okaayy, prodigy in combat, not comedy. should'a guessed that." Veronica whispered to herself, then following Namiko closely.

"Hey Lucius..." Alice said quietly, gripping the back of Lucius' shirt.

"Yeah?" Lucius replied holding a lighter out in front of him.

"Y..ya know that story.. of the man in the maze with the..thing.?" Alice whimpered.

"Well with that great description it could be anything. But I thing you mean "Theseus and the Grimm's Grotto" were the horned Grimm haunted the maze." Lucius responded informally.

"Ye..yeah that one." Alice said. Lucius turned to Alice and looked at her.

"Why did you think of that all of a sudden?" Lucius wondered.

"Oh, just heh.. just a dream I had." Alice spoke.

"Oh well alright then." Lucius spun back around and continued forward.

"Oh man, I forgot he doesn't know." Alice said to herself.

"Umm, Lucius?" Alice poked his back

"Mhmm?" Lucius responded.

"You should probably know, that my dreams..well they have a tendency to..."

"Shush!" Lucius quietly shouted, waving the lighter out. He pushed Alice down with him and they stayed quiet. Alice pulled forward her hook and readied it. The thorough of steps became louder and louder. They stopped for a moment and followed up with a deep snarl and gurgling growl.

"It's the thing." Alice said hysterically.

"Can it." Lucius finished. Then a torch coloured light began to glow from a corner not far in front of them.

"GRRUURN!" the beastly noise rumbled. A hulking silhouette of horns crawled up the corner wall, eerily.

"W..what do we do?" Alice fearfully asked.

"We do what hunters do...we hunt" Lucius said as a pair of eyes sluggishly creaked around the corner stared and into Lucius' eyes.

* * *

that one angry viewer: wtf Gav you said it'd be out Monday.

Me: well guys, kinda like Kiki's fate, shit happens. im sorry I wasn't able to do the last two weeks but hey! at least its not like rwby's year long production pause. things will be back to normal, and now that iv graduated I should have time to add more into each weeks chapter! well, without any further ado, have great mo...(wait, what day is it...) Thursday! have a great Thursday! love yaz


	41. Chapter 38: The Taurus

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 38: The Taurus

The glowing eyes dropped back behind the corner of the wall.

"Now or never!" Lucius exclaimed, jolting his body forward he slid into the corner opening. Lucius fired his palm forward between the two glowing eyes but stopped a hair's width before contact. The given air pressure was enough to knock the figure to the ground.

"wait a sec." Lucius spoke, taking out the lighter once more, flicking the flint. The fire revealed not a horned beast but a hunched over old man, with glowing goggles over his eyes and a mask over his mouth. Lucius grabbed the man by the collar and picked him up aggressively.

"What the shit old man, you trying to kill us?" Lucius yelled.

"Gruuuagh!" the man muffled beneath his mask. Lucius grabbed the mask and tore it off.

"Take this thing off you sound like a beast." Lucius added.

"W..what are ye doin in my home!" The man spoke.

"Wha...? explain yourself."Lucius asked, confused and concerned.

"I'v lived in these here tunnels for a while now, and when I heard yellin and the lights cut out, I got scared so I came to frighten yas away." The man finished. Lucius let go of his collar, and put him down. The small man reshaped his curly white beard and raise the glowing. Goggles from his eyes.

"Damn age really slapped you hard." Lucius thought as he saw the wrinkles and lines over most of the man's face.

"Who's this?" Alice asked Lucius, peeping from around the corner.

"Well. Where are my manners I'm Old man Horus, but everyone calls be Horus the Taurus. Its a pleasure." The man spoke bowing slightly to Alice.

"Oh, thank you." Alice commented smiling, and stepping away from her hiding spot.

"Well arn't you chivalrous." Lucius said. Horus looked up to Lucius and grinned.

"You see, that's part of the job description when your a knight." Horus proudly admitted.

"Really?!" Alice spoke.

"Yep, former knight and slayer of angry monsters. Horus attempted to strike a pose but cracked his back doing so.

"Hey! Lucius!" a voice came from down the hall carrying a white light."

"Speaking of angry monsters," Lucius whispered."Veronica! Good to see you're okay, and Namiko you too." Lucius finished.

"Who is this?" Namiko asked. Horus hobbled up to Veronica and took her hand.

"Why hello young lady my name is Horus th..agh" Lucius grabbed Horus' collar and pulled him back.

"Oookay that enough of that old man." Lucius demanded. "So just tell me why your here?"

"Well I may be old, but a Knight never retires. When more and more of these...Uugh, oh what we're they, those King's apprentice people started coming down here to the lower levels, I knew they were up to something. So I started scaring away their new recruits, never will I let them go back to their former strength." Horus finished.

"Wait..did you know Sir Evangail?" Veronica anxiously asked.

"HA! Did I know him! Hell, I served with him for seven years!" Horus exclaimed.

"Ok, let's play catch up later. First let's get out of here. Horus you know the way?" Lucius asked.

"Heh, I know the way like the Highland's know snow." Horus replied waving the group to follow him.

"Here you are folks." Horus spoke with a smile.

"Thanks Horus we appreciate it." Alice thanked.

"Ach, no worries, come back any time if you want to talk." Horus commented. The team walked back out the main door and back towards town. Veronica hesitated.

"Hey i'll catch up, I just need a minute. kay?" Veronica asked.

"Don't be long. Vee." Alice replied. Veronica poked back into the door where Horus still stood. He looked to her with a questioned face.

"What is it deary?"

"You said you knew the Evangails?" Veronica timidly mentioned.

"Ai I did, when he and the other knights died that day, I had a bit of survivors guilt you see. I injured myself the week before and couldn't fight with them. Anyway, after I looked after his wife for a bit, being a pregnant widow is never a good thing. I checked up on her every once in a while until the child was born, little time later she disappeared." Horus finished and scratched his head. "But, why do you ask?" Veronica looked to her feet and held her hands tightly.

"Aaah...you're the boy's girl ain't ye?" Horus guessed.

"N..no no no no, team mate, at Beacon Academy." Veronica quickly replied.

"So he did make it, good for him." Horus commented.

"I, um I had one more question." Veronica asked.

"Go ahead, i have no schedule."

"Do you know anything more, about the Knight's son Legend, anything, particular." Veronica pried.

"Well I know the old train that used to run through here that broke day was In fact from Vale. Mostly families on adoption vacation time, kinda like a bonding experience. I remember Ms. Evangail helped bring in a family from the cold. Once the train was fixed the city folk left without any thanks given. So I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't exactly been nice to yas." Horus finished.

"Merci Horus you have been very helpful. But I must get going." Veronica mentioned.

"Ofcourse young lady, come again anytime, alone, or with friends hehehe." Horus joked, as Veronica jogged out of the main door and towards her friends and town; where Rynn may be waiting.


	42. Chapter 39: Strange Encounters

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 39: Strange Encounters

"Well that guy was... something else." Lucius commented walking up the steep path.

"I thought he was nice." Alice added kicking her feet back and forth in Namiko's arms. The path they walked was mud and moss, but translated back into cobblestone roads a kilometer from the town center.

"Here you go Alice you can walk now, it's not dirt anymore." Namiko spoke.

"Awwwe! Namiko!" Alice complained kicking her feet. Namiko sighed.

"Okay, just until we get to town." Namiko gave in.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed rubbing her face into the back on Namiko's head. Namiko was fairly happy with this expression. Then Veronica peeked to Namiko's front looking at her face with a grin and an eyebrow raised. Namiko responded with a secretive death glare, silently telling Veronica to stay quiet.

"So Lucius, we all have our own special weapons, what's yours?" Veronica inquired.

"And why should I tell you?" Lucius responded.

"Ouch, mes sentiments." Veronica replied.

"I don't know what you just said but too bad. Barely anyone has seen it, and I'm not about to add you to the list." Lucius said back, walking ahead of the group.

"Alright, what ever." Veronica rudely responded.

"Ugh guys!" Alice raised her voice pointing into the sky above the distant town. Black smoke arose in three different locations along with the sounds of gun fire.

"Alright double time!" Lucius ordered, running up the path.

"God, what's with all the action today." Veronica complained, catching up with Lucius and the others.

"Can you see what's going on?" Namiko called to Lucius.

"No there's to many buildings in the way, we're just gunna have to.."

"BEOWOLVES! RUUN!" a fleeing citizen screamed running in the other direction.

"Never mind I figured it out." Lucius said back. "Get to Calum's pub and help him hold out. I'm going to try and sweep the town." Lucius finished splitting off the path and up hill.

"What are you doing town is that way!?" Alice yelled.

"I have my ways, now get going!" Lucius finished. The girls continued up town and broke into the city bounds. They turned onto the main road and screeched to a halt. Grimm clawed at the doors of buildings and jumped at windows in attempt of snatching a filling meal.

"How many are there?" Alice whispered peeking from the corner.

"I see five, but there may be more on other roads." Namiko replied. Veronica looked down to her lance, and tapped on the metal shell thinking.

"What would Rynn do." Veronica thought. "I got it! Namiko, Alice advance forward as Vanguard after I fire off some elecro-rounds, once there stunned get 'em, and then i'll watch our six." Veronica suggested. Namiko nodded to Alice.

"Sounds good." Alice said back. Veronica jumped into the center of the street facing the group of Grimm 20 meters ahead of her. She flicked a switch on the grip of the lance. The face opened up and the cannon began to glow. Veronica slid an electric yellow cylinder into the plasma core causing it to electrify. The Grimm the noticed Veronica and began toward her eerily.

"Feu!" Veronica yelled as the plasma beam forcefully coiled out the barrel at an alarming speed. Striking one Grimm directly through the torso. The round discharged from the contact and electricly paralyzed the rest of the Grimm around it.

"Go!" Namiko yelled as Alice and her ran forward trailing the after shock of the plasma caused by the overcharge. They reached the Grimm still stunned and began there assault. Namiko tossed her weapon spiraling through the air and embedding it into the head of one of the Beowolves. Alice took her hook still attached to her forearm and flicked the hook's end into a straight sword like spike. The Grimm started to stir from there stunned stasis and regained their movement. One Grimm swiped at Alice, but she rolled forward and slid under its legs. The beast turned to face Alice but she had swung at the back of its leg, crippling its movement. Alice then jumped to the Beowolf's front slicing under its arm and then stabbing into its throat. Meanwhile Namiko hopped and retrieved her Sheild-glave, and the body of the Grimm fell to the ground below her feet. The two remaining Grimm lunged forward and wildly swung their arms without direction. Namiko redirected a swipe with her arm and another with her shield breaking the Grimm's clapping attack. The second Beowolf came from the side of Namiko pounding at Alice. Quick strikes were being traded and deflected by Alice and the Grimm, but Alice was loosing power. The Grimm backhanded Alice sending her tumbling down the road, miss placing her weapon in the air.

"Alice!" Namiko screamed. Namiko was to busy arm locked with a Grimm twice her size to do anything to help.

"Veronica! Help Alice!" Namiko yelled again dodging the teeth snapping at her head.

"There's more coming from behind! I'm stuck!" Veronica yelled as she speed fired mortar rounds at small packs of Nevermore's dive bombing from the behind the from lines.

"ALICE!" Namiko screamed. Alice tried crawling weakly to her weapon, but the Beowolf caught up and and began to lock it's jaws around her body. Then a slender beam of cyan light blew passed the the Grimm's head. The Grimm stopped dead and collapsed seconds after.

"What the hell?" Veronica yelled. Another beam passed by at a blink's speed and again passed by the Grimm holding back Namiko. It too stopped, then collapsed. All the Grimm in sight were dead and no other motion was seen.

"Alice!" Namiko ran to Alice. And cradled her head and legs.

"Are you injured!" Namiko finished.

" , I feel better already, Lucius' Aura injections actually worked." Alice spoke back. Veronica looked over to Alice in awe.

"incroyable." Veronica commented. She peered back into the hills from were the beams seemed to come from. Veronica saw nothing at first but then a glimmer of light shined in the distant green.

"bon travail, Lucius." Veronica talked to herself.

_BING BING!_ Veronica's phone rang and Lucius' name showed on the screen.

"Lucius great job up there, I never knew.."

"RUN NOW! TO THE TAVERN!" Lucius screamed.

"Wh..what?" Veronica asked.

"STOP STUTTERING DAMNIT AND RUN WEST!" Lucius demanded.

"Girls we gotta go quick! Follow me!" Veronica called out. She ran passed Namiko and Alice as they then followed her.

"Where to next!" Veronica asked into the phone.

"Hard right! Into the alley! Then again and it's across the road!" Lucius explained

"Okay." Veronica ran following the exact directions. As Grimm barked and howled after them.

"Quick in! In!" Lucius yelled. Namiko busted in the door, and the girls piled in. Calum stood beside the door and slammed it shut right after they entered, Grimm than began to smack against the door and walls.

"What the 'ells goin on!" Calum yelled.

"We have no idea!" Veronica yelled back.

"Durin' the day, what the actual 'ell." Calum muttered. A man bounded down the stairs of the pub and ran to the main floor.

"Thank god girls your here." Lucius sighed in relief.

" ? How'd you get from the hills to here so fast?" Veronica questioned.

"What are you talking about? I've been here tracking your movements on satellite." Lucius said back.

"That, that doesn't make sense."Veronica stopped, a high pitched, banshee like scream came from the distance. Everything then went silent. The Grimm started to whimper like small dogs, and all jogged back in the direction of the forest. Calum, Lucius and the girls all exchanged eye contact in confusion.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but what. The. Fuck." Alice exclaimed.

"That scream...thats...oh no.. noooo no no no." Lucius muttered and yelled.

"What? What's going on Lucius, and no cheap answers!" Veronica yelled.

"Their movements, suppressed wild instincts, the scream...i...I think their taking orders." Lucius gasped as he pulled down his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Some one, or thing... is controlling these Grimm."


	43. Chapter 40:Just Like Old Times

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 40: Just Like Old Times

One Day Earlier...

The mossy, frozen ground crunched and crumbled with each stride Rynn took. Every step he took away from the town was a step away from his team. The team he made promises too, and sworn to defend. This thought lingered in Rynn's head pulling him back like a rubber band, tugging back harder with every movement father. The only thing snapping the burdened band was the drive to go home, to a place familiar and free. Free from the hustle and bustle of the city where the people are comparably more rude, and where coffee is a small ingredient and not the whole drink. Rynn then broke the divide from the town and the forest and stopped, taking one last look back before heading into the dense greenery.

Rynn's sense of direction in these woods was impeccable. He had walked these paths and trails more times than he's seen the seasons swap. But the bandits and Grimm have inhabited these forests for much longer than Rynn has, and they knew every way he did. So for the entire walk Gawain was never sheathed, and always at the ready. A bird oddly cawed above, lifting off from a high branch. The dead leaves and icy coating from the branch floated down.

"No way.." Rynn spun around and looked up to the branch. It was newly empty and still wiggling. A shadow blurred by in the air turning on different vectors and angles buzzing back and forth. Rynn attempted to track it until it dove towards Rynn's feet. The creature widened it's body and blew up a gust of snow, dirt and forest foliage. Rynn turned his head to the side able to protect one eye as he then combat rolled backward and fired Gawain towards his enemy. Rynn opened his blinded eye and his sight focused. He missed his target and instead hit the base of a rotten tree trunk...thankfully. Rynn looked well at the bird before him and saw it was a special breed.

"Heh, a Red Kite." Rynn responded to himself. The hawk was slender and slightly smaller than any eagle with white feathers sprawling near the end of it wings. When Rynn looked closer examining the dark amber colours he noticed its left foot was replaced with a metal prosthetic. Rynn chuckled and relaxed from his stance.

"There's no way, Lil' Levan?" Rynn questioned, the bird twisted it's head staring at Rynn and hopped closer toward him.

"Never thought you'd still be kickin' around." Rynn crouched down and held his hand out to the bird. It hopped over and twitched it's head around looking in his hand for food. The bird then cawed again.

"sorry I shot at you, i'v been on edge lately. Wait...if your here, where's..." Rynn's eyes widened, returned to his stance and stomped, firing up a tall clay pillar from the ground, covering his back. The hawk cawed more as if yelling at Rynn.

"Where is she?" Rynn talked to the bird. The bird continued to caw.

"Oh don't give me that! I said im sorry." Rynn replied quickly. The hawk paused and cawed once again flapping it's wings.

"Fine!...im sorry." Rynn said more sincerely. The bird turned to its right and stared into the continuing forest. Rynn reacted quickly sticking his sword's tip into the ground and locking it into summoned stone. Just as this happened a body burst and barreled through the shadowed foliage. The person's leg came forward and their steel plated shin connected with the blade causing it to flex from the force. Rynn reacted by firing the coiled gun breaking the blade free and beginning a striking momentum. As Gawain slammed downward a mechanized arm ceased the blade and all its momentum, with the wind being only thing caring forward. The woman's amber hair blew from her face and she stared down at Rynn, smiling with the blade in her grasp.

"Well then if it isn't Riot Riley." Rynn commented, trying to press down on his sword against the hand.

"Long time no see, wee bràthair." The woman spoke with a chuckle.

"That's co-dhalta, to you." Rynn exclaimed back. Rynn half uncoiled the rifle pointing the barrel downward and fired sending bullets down to her feet and sending Gawain and Rynn backward into a flip. As the dust settled she had disappeared into the shadowy treeline.

"I'm not playing this game with you! Not now!" Rynn yelled.

"Come ooon! I haven't seen you in moonths!" she responded, bouncing around Rynn, completely out of sight.

"This isn't a joke!" Rynn yelled. He looked down to the ground and stuck his sword in it. Rynn sat down and crossed his arms and legs.

"UUUGH your no fun!" The woman swung down from an above branch and landed perfectly on her feet. Her calves were heavily armored unlike the rest of her body, she wore tighter shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Her hair was long, and red much like Rynn's but one side was shaven and swept around her neck. More importantly her right arm was replaced with cold steel robotics from the shoulder down, skeletal in design and flawless in machining. She held out her robotic arm and the hawk landed down grappling around the forearm. She stepped forward, walking towards Rynn.

"What have you done with my brother?" the woman sarcastically worried. Rynn raised an eyebrow in question.

"The wee ginger boy I knew would have been enraged, cutting across half of the forest to catch me." she continued

"Well i've changed." Rynn responded standing up from his seat.

"Daww, did the city soften you?" she said slighty sarcastically. "Or did you learn a thing or two?" she interestingly thought aloud.

"Definitely one of those is true but I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Rynn confidently replied.

"Ha! There he is! My wee brother!" as the hawk flew off she opened her arms and grabbed hold of Rynn's back and head.

"Alright, alright." Rynn brushed her off. " don't be getting your gear grease on my toque."

"We have so much to catch up on, like how you been? How's your team, meet any girls?" she listed off. Rynn looked downward gloomily and stuffed his hand into his pockets.

"This may be a long talk Riley." Rynn responded. Riley supported her chin and stared through Rynn.

"W..what?" Rynn questioned.

"...ooooh...so it's not a girl you met." Riley said.

"R..Riley no! No, that's not it." Rynn tried to explain.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'm your older sister I understand, I'm here if you need to talk." Riley responded. Rynn thought about trying to explain but he just huffed and gave up letting his arms fall.

"I'll explain at home."Rynn said back following Riley deeper into the forest.

"Alright Rynn just don't leave me hanging to dry." Riley spoke back.

"You're really gunna be sorry for that comment later." Rynn finished as they walked their way home.

* * *

hey everyone you have noticed i'v been absent for a while, im sorry for that, i have landed a full time job until collage starts in september and have been buried with other obligations, sorry for the delay.


	44. Chapter 41: The Long Road Home

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 41: The Long Road Home

"So tell me then little brother. How's the big city you gawked over?" Riley spoke pushing branches from her path.

"It smells like fast food, it's crowded, the coffee is extremely over priced and the people tend to be rude." Rynn responded following Riley three steps behind.

"Aah good then! So does that mean your coming home for good now?" Riley spoke with excitement.

"Not a chance i'v gained and lost to much at Beacon to leave now." Rynn spoke back in a serious tone.

"What you mean gained and lost?" Riley questioned.

"Well I have a team now, and a pet fox for god's sake, im responsible for them." Rynn said, catching up beside Riley.

"And lost?" Riley pried stopping and looking at Rynn.

"Nothing." Rynn shrugged off continuing forward. Riley grabbed his shoulder with her robotic arm turning him back. Rynn swiped off the hand.

"Don't touch me with that greasy thing!" Rynn said aggravated.

"Rynn, i'v known you for longer than you've been alive, and I can tell when somethings bothering you." Riley concerningly said.

"Oh so first you try and scatter my brains over the forest floor, make fun of me and that's just today! and now you care about my feelings? Sure thing Riley! Suuure." Rynn stormed off in the original direction and payed no attention to Riley. The hawk landed down on Riley's arm and cawed to her.

"You think he's really changed Levan?" Riley spoke. The hawk cawed back to her and took off again from her arm. Riley took a moment and watched Rynn walk away from her.

"Where did you go Rynn?" she said to herself, then walking again along with Rynn.

"So tell me about your team?" Riley asked.

"Veronica, Alice and Namiko and me, we're average, nothing special." Rynn responded quickly.

"Wait you and three girls? In the same room?" Riley smirked.

"Yeah, so?" Rynn responded.

"Oh no its ok, I just thought you would have been banging one of them by now." Riley joked. Rynn stopped and stood still. Riley prepared for the worst and held her breath. Rynn took a breath and continued.

"No, it's bad to date my teammates" Rynn responded.

"oh come on Rynn! Gimme something juicy! I'm your sister I feed off gossip. I'm staaarving" Riley said trying to dig in to Rynn's life.

"Well there was one ...uh why am I telling you this." Rynn stopped himself.

"Oh oh! What is it come on! Come on!" Riley exclaimed.

"I don't want to think about it." Rynn replied.

"Is she pretty? Oooh or is she hot!" Riley joked.

"I don't want to think about it." Rynn said more forcefully speeding up his pace. Riley swung her arms and exclaimed.

"Come on Rynn stop being so god damn secretive with everyone!" Riley yelled. Rynn stopped clenched his teeth and turned around speeding toward Riley.

"You wanna know about her?! Fine! She WAS pretty, she WAS hot. She was out of a god damn dream! She was my one and only! But because of damn assholes and pill pushing doctors she caved in! And all I have of her now is a hair pin and an un-visited stone with her name on it!"

Rynn finally started to break and his eyes became red and watery.

"And I never...I never even got to tell her... that i...I fucking loved her. I loved her." Rynn was in tears, and the rage toward Riley became a mourning hug filled with half breathes and sad thoughts. Riley held on to Rynn and embraced him firmly.

"It's ok Rynn." Riley spoke softly.

"She's gone, she's f..ucking gone." Rynn tryed to speak. Riley rubbed his head.

"Rynn, if I know you as well as I think I do, then she would have known you loved her too, just by your actions." Riley looked town to Rynn's face as he looked up. "You always did act before you spoke." she rubbed his head, making his toque slide crooked.

"Chin up Rynn, we both have had people come and go, but we're still here." she patted him one last time on the crown of his head and backed up to look at his face. " something really is different about you Rynn." she smiled.

"What you think I'm metaphorically stronger or something?" Rynn said in a lighter mood wiping his eyes. Then Riley grabbed his chin and widened his eye lid suddenly with her other robotic hand.

"The 'ell happened to your eye? Its purple like a thistle in'et!" Riley said worried.

"Heh, well that's a long one, and I can't really explain well myself, i'll introduce you to someone who's better with the whole sciencey stuff later." Rynn fixed his hat, pulled him self together and dusted his sweater. "But first, let's get home its been a while since I've had your cooking haha." Rynn bit back.

"Ouch, you stung me so!" Riley replyed sarcastically. " but I agree. Let's go."

* * *

well i think its very obvious that college and working soaked up way more time then i imagined, and im really sorry i wish i had as much time as i did before, but on a bright note i have brainstormed many ideas, many times better for the series to continue. i hope your still excited, i know i am, see you soon everyone , still love ya!


	45. Chapter 42: The Long Awaited Return

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 42: The Long Awaited Return

"Damn, this place hasn't changed a bit." Rynn scoured the landscape from a high break between two mountains, overlooking the town below.

"Well since the northern rail dunn'e run anymore, nothing much has ever happened in years." Riley responded resting her hand on her hip, peering over the same scenery.

"Shall we continue?" she suggested, flicking her head in Rynn's direction.

"Aie..i mean, yes, lets." Rynn stumbled over his words and began down the declining path.

"Oooh your accent tis' comi'n back now i can hear it ya wee gingy!" Riley exaggeratingly spoke, as if to mock Rynn returning vocals.

They arrived in the town by mid evening. Wooden houses with moss roofs made up the majority of the structures, spaced out with small plots of farmland separating the properties. but within a light walking distance of any one neighbour. Dirt paths marked the divides of land and all congregated to the town center, where outdated stone houses cling to life and townspeople barter and sell. Twenty or so people perused the shops, a busy day in Ridden it would seem. Your usual fruits, vegetables, meats and other assorted goods were being traded and haggled with.

"Why do we have to go through the center of town again?" Rynn complained, holding his toque low and avoiding eye contact to all people.

" i have to cash in for some Grimm bounties before we head home." Riley replied.

"Grimm bounties? I thought you were still working as a lumberjack?" Rynn said back sharply.

"Well Atlas loves raising the taxes for the northern folk to pay for their guns and toys. So i started doing a little bit of both." Riley spoke back sourly.

"They raised them again?" Rynn questioned.

"Thirty percent or so now." Riley said while arriving at the door of a shady old business building. She knocked in a specific tune, and the door opened.

"Hang here for a moment and i'll get get these taken care of." Rynn noded to Riley and leaned against the wall. He watched people walk and talk from a distance admiring the small town life he was once so familiar with, now with a new set of eyes. Maybe the people weren't so different than he originally thought. City people weren't more rude or mean in comparison. In seeing his old town again, Rynn could see through his colour tainted eyes from the outside in. all people carry the same nature, but adapt differently to their situation. Rynn dug deeper ,like how his accent had disappeared, how he now found Ridden dull and quiet rather than tranquil and nice as he once did. Everything had turned on its head, and Rynn seemed to have a better understanding of himself, and those around him. Then a voice called out from the street of people.

"Aie is that the Evangail's boy?" an older man exclaimed, pointing at Rynn. more and more people began to stop their activities, and looked around to find the said person. Rynn raised his eyebrow and looked around himself as well, as if they were speaking of someone else.

"It is, it him!" another woman called out. She and others began to crowd around him. Rynn became uncomfortable the closer they got, but the wall behind him left with no room of escape.

"How are you son!"

"Your so much bigger!"

"Does your sister now yer here love?" the people began to call out and greet Rynn.

"Eeh damn" Rynn thought to himself, the small town family mentality was extremely strong in Ridden. Everyone knew each others family in one way or another, and the Evangail household was no small name in these parts, his father being one of the most renowned knights of the area, the family was loved very much, especially Rynn, who was practically raised by the town since both his parents had gone when he was young. Rynn was never fond of the attention, but some small part of him loved it all the same. Rynn was being bombarded with questions and comments, to fast to answer, so Rynn put out his hands and calmed the crowd.

"Everyone please, it's great to see you all, and i'll be here until tomorrow, but i've had a very long journey home, and really need the rest." just as Rynn finished, Riley came out from the building, with an envelope in her hand, and a smirk on her face. Looking at Rynn surrounded by the townspeople.

"Come on mr. celebrity. The sun will be down soon." Riley spoke reaching into the crowd and pulling Rynn out. Rynn waved farewell, to the people waving back as they set off for home.

" this is why i didn't want to go this way, everyone is always so pushy." Rynn complained. stuffing his hands into his sweater pockets.

"Shaddap you love it, besides you've been gone from the Ridden cuideachd (family) for months, you're still a wee boy them all." Riley spoke back, patting him on the back firmly with her prosthetic.

"Riley i swear to god, that thing creeps me out, you and Calum both got motor oil in your brains." Rynn shivered from the touch of her arm, twitching his arms and neck with exaggeration.

"Hey! Not all of us are born whole ya twit." Riley snapped back.

"Yeah im sorry, im just tired, let's get home." Rynn said apologizing, walking in pace with Riley.

The house was two stories, based with large stone brick, mossy in the cracks but solid as ever. Their home was much better than the people closer to town center. Ten by ten logs jutted out from the corners of the structure and were spaced out three to a side. Two dark wood doors with dull brass accents were embedded in a stone alcove three steps from the ground level, illuminated only by the fading sunlight and a matte black lantern that hung from the keystone of the archway, the roof of wooden shingles were also mossed over, but held watertight for years. To the far left of the house door was a huge sliding barn door that had sat locked closed, rusted into place. Rynn stepped up to the front door, and hesitated grabbing the looped handle of the right door. He took a deep breath and tugged. The heavy door creaked open and the stuffy smell of oak, maple and country living, wafted with the air.

"Sure smells like home, but more lumberjack-ish i'd say." Rynn said to Riley.

"Well im the only one here anymore so that would be a fair judgment." Riley responded.

The front hall was an open space stretching to the ceiling. Two doorways even on either side and one forward. A staircase elevating from the left side of the room, winding ninety degrees in the last 5 steps to the top. Rynn sat his blade down in the enclosed alcove and began forward past the staircase and into the living room, a stone fire place sat dormant, glazed with soot and ash blackening the stone. The stained hardwood floor creaked as always and had frequent holes poked from the knots of the wood, acting as a perfect household death trap. Somehow embedded in Rynn memory he could remember the boards that hushed when pushed and where each hole resided. Looking up from the boards, he stared at the mantelpiece of the fireplace. Where a sword display layed empty and a dusted photograph sat crooked to one side facing the center of the room. The photo was of Rynn as a infant no more than a year old in his mother's arms sitting in a chair with Riley on her knee. Her red curls coiled consistently down past her shoulders and almost into her deep green eyes. Rynn stared intensely into the photo remembering back to his young childhood.

"So what are ye thinkin for supper?" Riley exclaimed from across the home.

"Nothin, just a tea, i ate in Gaulania." Rynn lied, he really just didn't want Riley to attempt at cooking anywhere near him.

"Aie alright."Riley acknowledged, she peeked her head into the hallway to see Rynn, only to find him still staring at the same photo.

"Oh Rynn," she whispered to herself "Is uaisle am breid na toll." (a patch is better than a hole.) and began to warm the water for the night ahead.

* * *

hey, right now your probably thinking, "WTF he uploaded!?" and thats fair, to be honest ive been at an impasse. stuck on what to write and not having enough time to execute it, but in resent events i have had the time to think, and realize that i need to continue this more than ever. so here we go again folks, the (not at all ironically named chapter) Long awaited return is here.


	46. Chapter 43: Abnoba's gift

R.A.V.N

(a RWBY fan fiction series)

Written by: Gavin Riddolls

Chapter 43:Abnoba's gift

The newly cleaned fireplace crackled and sparked in the dark. Rynn and Riley had pulled up a seat and finished their midnight snacks long go, but Rynn still sat in his old wooden chair staring into the fire. Riley had left for bed earlier and had fallen asleep. But as time passes Rynn couldn't sleep, or even be tired. The over thinking had kept him awake. Thinking about home, his team, his intensifying Grimm sickness….Kiki. Rynn used his semblance to conjure the smoke into rings, balls, and other more complicated shapes. All well his eyes were fixed on the embers embedded in the charred wood logs. Watching the ash and embers dance upward through the chimney sparked Rynn mind. He tried finding a sign, digging for anything to set him at ease. Rynn then snapped back into his chair threw his head back, and lazily stared at the ceiling. Rynn closed his eyes and let out a sharp, deep breath. Then the sound of another breath occurred, but not from Rynn. he swung his body up and around gazing down the hallway that he was facing away from.

"Riley?" Rynn called out concerningly. No answer. The sound rung again, like the mold between a strong wind and a passionate breath heightening in pitch. Not coarse or loud, but soft and ominous. Then through the darkness a turquoise light intensified from under the front door and through the window high above the door's arch, until bright enough to be mistaken for a lantern. The light shone still and not flickering. Even more eerily no knock or or sign of presence came with it. Rynn creeped towards the door, missing every creaky board there. He grabbed Gawain with one hand and pointing the coiled barrel towards the door, with his other hand grabbing the handle of the door. The handle was cold on Rynn's grip, as he started to pull the door open ever slowly. The light then flooded into the room touching every surface with a tinge of turquoise. The line of light swept across Rynn's face reflecting back a green gloss off of his golden eyes. Rynn's eyes widened and he dropped his blade and his jaw without a second thought. His eyes couldn't shut, though filled with light he could not try and blink, his heart began to race, fulling a ceased machine incapable of movement. For what stood before him was nothing short of impossible. A tall turquoise mist stood shining in front of him. The most condensed of the mist made up the faint outline of a feminine figure. A bring glow came from the bottom of what could only be feet, its eyes, and the center of its chest where the heart would normally sit. Long hair flowed with the wind, dissipating the farther from the core it got. Rynn was speechless, nothing he could think of was worthy or words. To such a divine being. And then from its nonexistent mouth, it spoke.

" Chan eil a 'bruidhinn, èisteachd a-mhàin" (speak not child, listen only) the being dare not blink, if it at all could, it raised its hand forward to Rynn and gestured to come closer. It then stepped back from the door silently and down each step. With every touch with the ground the earth sprouted with life. Moss grew from the stone steps in the shape of its slender feet, and grass and vegetation when it reached the soil. It looked back to Rynn, still frozen in his spot, and stared with its solid coloured eyes. Rynn hinted at its message and stepped out the door cautiously. The figure began to walk towards the edge of the near forest, as Rynn followed it in towards the oldest parts of the forest.

As time went by the figure remained silent, it would pass through fallen trees and mold its misted body around branches. But as Rynn walked forward everything seemed to move for him. Branches and twigs bent out of his way and back again once he was passed. The mysticality of this was astounding. Rynn couldn't help but be awestruck by the power of this figure, who had to have been doing this for him. Not long after a magical stroll in the ancient woods, a clearing had formed. An almost perfect circle, of grassy land, with a standing stone erect in the center. It was a colossal story and a half easy with the scriptures of the olden people engraved crudely into the face. Rynn walked closer to investigate, but the being stood at the edge of the circle as if unable to come further. Among the scriptures was a pictogram of a man holding a sword high in the air, carved lines radiated from the blade and toward a group of bowing people below the wielder. Rynn squinted and tried to make out the words, but the language was too old, even for his home tongue.

" An rìgh cumhachd flowes tro na daoine, ach tha na daoine ann an slabhraidhean, leis a 'chlaidheamh (The king flowes power through the people, the people are in chains, by the sword.)" the figure spoke translating the words for Rynn.

"Chan eil mi a' tuigsinn. (i dont understand)" Rynn replied with a puzzled expression. The figure continued.

"crìoch bhur n-aithriche obair Rynn, mhàin an duine a thruailleadh le fhuil , chan eil iad eagal an làimh rìghrean. (complete your father's work Rynn, Only the man tainted with blood , does not fear the hand of kings)" The figure spoke as the light began to dim from its core.

"Wait! Fuirich ort! (please wait!) "Rynn ran back to the edge to stop it but only reached through a cloud of cold mist. The figure then completely vanished with the core still floating at chest height. The light lessened and the sharp turquoise ball of light shone a blue steel colour instead. Rynn held out his hand as it hovered down into his palm. As it touched his hand one final sentence, was muttered softly from the invisible apparition.

"an righ ' s chan urrainn dha a bhith air a ath-thogail (the king must not be rebuilt.)" the words softly rang, as Rynn's vision began to fade gently.

Rynn opened his eyes to see a dying fire smoldering in front of him. He jolted from his seat and snapped his head around. He was still sitting in the living room chair in front of the fire. The relaxed back into his seat and looked down to his lap. In his hand was a shard of a blue tinted piece of steel, no bigger than a hefty lighter. Rynn stared at the piece still mind bend on what just occurred. But the biggest question on Rynn's mind, was who, or what, is the king.

* * *

hello again! see i didnt lie! im still uploading! exciting right? thanks for the love, towards the rebooting. and in the time ive been off. ive thought up some BIIIIIG stuff, so you better be prepaired! see ya soon folks love ya!


End file.
